Tales of Aliens
by cecebeec
Summary: What happens when a couple of alien try to function in human society, go to school, and try to save the world? A collection of oneshots exploring different friendships, ideas, sad themes, comical scenarios, and lots and lots of pairings! New friends, new journeys, new content!
1. EarthBound P1

Hello Ben 10 fans!

I was inspired by the works of GoldGuardian2418 to make my own one-shot story collection on Oc alien characters! Now there will be some cameos with the Ben 10 characters, but most of the stories revolve around the Ocs.

So without further ado…

 **Summary: A small story introducing the first pair of main characters in the series! How can a Celestialsapien male deal with an Andodite female after she runs into him in space? Find out in…**

 **EarthBound Part 1**

In the depths of space, many things have yet to be discovered. The vast amounts of galaxies and universes have yet compare to the possibility of different lifeforms that live within them. And in one of these parts of space, a lone figure is seen floating motionless in it.

The figure is a peculiar one, if seen one would question what it was. A body that was as black as space, but on it, stars dotted everywhere and it was muscular. Three horns came from its head. Its eyes were closed as if it was deep in thought, arms crossed in a frustrated manner.

This being was known as a Celestialsapien and its name was Sirius.

Sirius was in the middle of a deep debate with himself. The council had sent him out on a mission to search for new galaxies and their solar systems. Even though they were omnipotent, they just wanted him to get out for once and try to see the universe.

He didn't know what was so special about it. In fact, Sirius wished he could go home, back to his studies. He wasn't even a fully developed Celestialsapien yet and he wanted to learn more about the universe around him. His parents couldn't be prouder of their son, but he was very distant from the others and tended to his studies more than friendship.

The mission was supposed to give him a new insight on life.

Sirius opened his glowing green eyes and scanned the space around him. He was currently floating around the Milky Way galaxy, trying to see what was so important about it. When he couldn't figure out what was so special about the planets and its inhabitants.

 _Perhaps it's for the best that I can return home now._ He thought, turning to leave.

Suddenly, he noticed something flying at him at a fast pace. He could've avoided it, but he froze in place. The mass collided with him as he and the object both fell over.

"I'm so sorry! I should've watched where I was going!" A female voice shrieked.

Sirius blinked his eyes for a sec before he saw what bumped into him. It was a being he'd never seen before. She was a deep-dark purple color with long flowing tendrils of 'hair' that were a bright pinkish purple glowing color. Her eyes were glowing pink and she was blushing. Sirius looked down to see why and he too blushed. Her body was pressed against his own.

"No problem, I will live." He replied, helping her up. She studied him, her eyes bright with curiosity.

"Wow! You have a body made of stars!" She flew around him, giggling like a school girl. "You look so cool!"

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "You've never seen a Celestialsapien before?"

She shook her head. "I've heard tales about them, how they're basically gods! I know that Ben Tennyson can turn into one called Alien X." She smiled at him. "But they looked cute close up."

She tried to lean closer towards him, but he backed away.

"I'm sorry, but your flirting is making me feel uncomfortable. Please leave me alone, I have a mission to finish."

"What's your mission? Is it important?"

" _Very important…"_ He said in emphasis.

Unless she didn't get the hint, she sure didn't show it. Instead, her hands glowed and pink tendrils flew at him. Sirius found himself starting to laugh, making her smile grow bigger.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE STOP!" He laughed, trying to stop her.

"No way! You seem too serious!" She kept tickling him, getting his stomach and sides. Sirius laughed so hard that the stars on his body glowed. When it seemed he was out of breath, she withdrew her hold on him.

"Now that you're loosened up, I guess I can tell you my name." She let out her hand. "I'm Ariana, and I'm a-"

"Anodite, I could tell by the mana manifested around you." He took her hand and shook it. "My name is Sirius, and thank you for loosening me up."

"Oh you're welcome! I mean, no one could be that serious. You also looked so lonely."

Sirius gazed down, making Ariana flinch a bit. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings or anything, but he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me; I guess I've lived in my books so much that I've neglected the universe around me. I wish I could just start anew and tried making friends with other races."

Ariana's eyes glowed a bit before giving him a mischievous grin. "Why wish when we could start a new life together on a planet that no one would find us?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Oh and where would this place be?"

Ariana grabbed his hand and flew farther into the Milky Way galaxy. While they flew, Sirius saw different planets, stars, and even an Asteroid Belt. All these wonders he could've just seen if he ever left the comfort of his own place.

 _So this is what it's like to live freely? I've been a strict, studying alien for the longest time._ He put his gaze on Ariana. _Then she comes along and doesn't bat an eye at me for being what I am. Is this what it's like to have a friend?_

"Hey Sirius, can I ask you a question?" Her voice broke his thoughts and Sirius nodded.

"What is it?"

"Can we…" She stopped, sighing, before talking again. "Can we be friends?"

That question startled him. They had just met and she already wanted to become friends?

"Uh…sure of course we can." If he had a mouth, he would've smiled. "Who wouldn't want to be friends with a girl like you?"

Ariana blushed at his words. No one had ever said anything that nice to her. Being a social outcast was bad enough, making her run away from home. But here was this guy who was basically a god, telling her that he would be her friend.

Tears stung her eyes as she slowed up. When they stopped, she turned around and hugged him. Surprised, Sirius patted her back in comfort.

"Hey, tears do not suit an alien like you. Cheer up…" He brushed some of her tears away. "We can do this together."

Ariana smiled, genuinely touched by his words. Her heart was racing fast, but she chose to ignore it.

"Okay I found the perfect planet to lay low on. Are you ready to see it?" She squealed in delight. "I believe you might love this place!"

Sirius unlatched himself from her embrace and looked at the planet in front of them. It was big and blue, with green and white swirling around it. He had the sneaking suspicion that this planet was very familiar.

"Is this the planet I'm thinking it is?"

Ariana's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Welcome to Earth Sirius!"

* * *

 **Oh dear…poor Sirius doesn't know what he's gotten himself into! What happens to them next? Find out next time: Earthbound Part 2!**

 **New school, new friends, new jobs, and more! If you have an idea for one of their various friends, tell me if you want them to be a human or alien species!**

 **And this is only the beginning! ;)**


	2. EarthBound P2

**Greetings readers!**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I feel so honored that GoldenGuardian herself reviewed my story! I'm super happy now!**

 **Anyway, enough chit-chat! Time to introduce new characters and the arrival of the twosome. Enjoy!**

 **Summary: Selena McKnight has purchased her family home. But will the arrival of aliens make her regret it?**

 ** EarthBound Part 2**

"Well here's the keys to the new house Miss McKnight! We hope you enjoy your new house!"

A woman with long black hair stood in front of an old iron gate. She wore a green vest, black skirt, and black boots. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and her hair was in a ponytail. Her name was Selena McKnight, the only daughter of the McKnight lineage.

Besides her was her young eight year old daughter, Sun. The girl was a bundle of energy, jumping around her mother. Her frizzy red hair was wild and unkempt, and her blue eyes were beautiful to look at. She wore red overalls with a white shirt and orange laced sneakers. A few teeth were missing, but it didn't mean she kept her smile hidden. She was Selena's adopted daughter whom she loved very much.

Selena sighed as she took the keys. The house itself was very old, but still retained some old charm. The realtors walked to their car before the short, pudgy man turned around.

"I forgot to mention; this house may be old, but it's also very haunted. I may ask you to keep away from any suspicious activities." He told her before closing the iron gates behind him.

Selena chuckled before turning back at the old place. It was her great-grandfather's and it held many secrets within them. The outside was an old fashioned mansion look, complete with a porch. The windows were made of thick glass, the brick was worn and grey, and the wood was rotting in the porch.

But Selena found comfort in it. Ever since she moved to Starry Hills, she had felt something special was about to happen. Something almost unreal...

"Well let's check this place out shall we?" She asked Sun, who nodded.

"Let's go mommy! I wanna see it! I wanna see it!"

"Okay Sun, let me get the key in!"

* * *

The inside of the house was gorgeous! A chandelier swung slowly on the ceiling as Selena noticed the various cobwebs hanging from it. She knew that some cleaning was in order. She found a door leading to the basement and stairs leading to the upstairs.

Sun broke away from her mom to look at the door for the basement. Her eyes sparked with curiosity as she gripped the handle.

"I'm going to the yard mommy!" She yelled. Selena nodded.

"Okay I'll go check the upstairs. Scout outside for something interesting."

Sun gleefully ran down the hallway, passing by many different doors. While she ran, she found a nice living room, a cozy little kitchen, and even an indoor pool!

 _This house has everything! I can't believe mommy didn't get it sooner._ She thought, smiling to herself.

She pushed the sliding glass door to the outside open and saw the thousand stars dancing in the sky. Her eyes lit up in amazement, the house had a great view of the galaxy. _No wonder this place is called Starry Hills!_ She thought.

The young girl could see the different constellations and planets from her position. As she saw the vast space the yard had to offer, a shooting star streaked across the night sky.

"Wow! I have to make a wish!" She squeezed her eyes shut and clasped her hand together. "I wish for me and mommy to find adventure in our new neighborhood!"

Unnoticed by her, the star changed trajectory and zoomed in her direction. Sun opened her eyes and saw the star coming closer towards her. She started to run back to the house when it impacted on the ground, the explosion throwing her to the ground. Debris fell everywhere as she coughed and shook her head.

"What the-what's going on?" She said, bringing herself up.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times before her voice was caught in her throat again. She saw two pairs of glowing eyes looking at her in the dark. Shivering in fear, she scooted backwards to avoid them. To her dismay, they followed her.

"Hi little girl!" A friendly female vice exclaimed.

That was enough for Sun as she screamed very loudly as they approached her. The glowing green eyes gave her a confused look before waving its hand in front of her face.

"Sleep..." He commanded, making Sun's eyelids droop. The girl couldn't scream anymore as she fell into a sleep-like state.

"Woah Sirius! Since when could you do that?" Ariana asked him.

"Ari, we need to help this little girl first. Now isn't the right time to ask questions."

* * *

Selena heard her daughter's screams and ran down the stairs to the outside. Fear coursed through her body, thinking about what her grandfather had said.

 _That old house has some big secrets, too dangerous for humans to behold. If you're going to live there, I suggest you keep Sun safe at all times._

 _Don't worry Sun! I won't let anything happen to you!_ Selena thought, taking out a weapon that had a familiar symbol on it. _No beast, man, or alien!_

The Omnitrix symbol flashed a bit on the weapon before she kicked down the door.

* * *

 **Selena McKnight has Plumber genes in her blood! How can Sirius and Ariana convince her to let them stay at the McKnight house? Find out next time: Breaking An Entering!**


	3. Breaking An Entering

**Hello everyone!**

 **Great reviews, I received last chapter! Thank you for your constant support to make this story happen. And with that…let's get on with the story shall we?**

 **Summary: Selena is skeptical about keeping aliens in her home. But Sun is willing to give them a chance!**

 **Breaking an Entering**

It took all of Sirius' willpower to keep these two females from clashing.

There he was, holding the smaller Earth being in his arms when a bigger one came out with some sort of weapon. She was glaring mostly at him, while Ariana's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Put…the...girl...down...now." She said through gritted teeth.

Ariana glared back at her, lightening her hands up with mana. "Who are you?"

"I'm that young girl's mother. And I would appreciate you handing her over."

"And if we don't?"

The woman clicked her gun on as green energy gathered at the tip. "I'll persuade you."

So that's when Sirius decided to cut in. He went between the two and placed the girl on the ground in front of her mother.

"I'm sorry if we seemed a bit rash, but we come in peace. We mean you no harm." Sirius explained calmly.

The woman raised an eyebrow at his words. She walked towards the girl and dropped her weapon. In a swift motion, she embraced the small child.

"Oh Sun! I was so worried about you!" She said, hugging her tightly.

Ariana got out of defense mode and cooed at the sight. "How adorable!"

The woman still glared at her, but felt her child stirring a bit. She got up and motioned the two inside.

"We'll discuss this in the living room. I need to know if you can be trusted." She said, her eyes not leaving both of them.

Sirius could only sigh and let himself be dragged by a happy Ariana.

* * *

Selena still didn't fully trust the duo as they sat down in her living room area.

She didn't like aliens, the thought of a being from another planet freaked her out. Her whole family worked in the Plumber business for many years and she couldn't understand what they all saw in extraterrestrial lifeforms! She sipped the tea that she'd made earlier and scowled at them.

To make matters worse, Sun walked up towards them. She was terrified still, but she approached them with caution.

"Are you two really aliens?" She asked them, looking right into Sirius' eyes.

Now if there's one thing Sirius loved, it had to be the cute way that Sun was staring at him. Her eyes were filled with curiosity, fear, and excitement. It made him feel a bit welcomed in a way.

"Yes we are! I'm a Anodite and my name is Ariana!" The Anodite girl made Sun giggle a bit. She was peppy and had a bubbly voice. "And my friend here is a Celestialsapien and his name is Sirius."

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Ariana and Mister Sirius. I'm Sun Seto McKnight!" The young girl proclaimed, puffing out her chest a bit. "I'm a human being!"

"We can see that, an interesting little thing you are." Sirius commented.

"But you guys are so cool! I'm sorry if I was startled earlier." Sun sheepishly admitted.

Ari hugged the small child and patted her back. "You don't have to fear us! We're here to learn about Earth culture after all."

Selena choked on her tea, nearly spitting it out on herself, at that comment. Sirius gazed in her direction, an eyebrow cocked slightly.

"Miss McKnight are you alright?" He asked her.

Selena wiped her mouth and shook her head quickly. "I'm fine! But you two need to get something clear. Here on Earth, the only aliens around are at the Plumber HQ. You guys would be caught in a heartbeat if you went out like that."

"We need to get you guys disguises or something so that you blend in!" Sun suggested, jumping up and down on Ari's lap. "That way you guys can pass off as normal teens."

"Normal teens?" Sirius remarked.

"That's perfect! It's settled, we will live here and become Earth teens!" Ari exclaimed, tossing a squealing Sun in the air. "This will be so fun!"

This time Selena did spit out her tea. "Live where now?"

Sun gave her mother the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. "Mommy they have no where to go and they have no idea how to live on Earth. Can they stay please? Pretty please?"

Selena opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. She remembered what her grandfather had told her about how a house should run.

 _A house with many people will have many adventures. Even the most broken house will have the most happiest people. When everyone is together, memories are made._

"Fine, they can stay." Selena sighed exasperated.

Sun gave a shout of triumph as she hugged her new siblings. "We'll be one happy family like in my books." She hopped off the seat they were in and ran out the room. "I'lol get their rooms ready!"

The two laughed at the young girl's antics. Selena simply rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"We will help in any way we can." Sirius reassured a solemn Selena. She looked into his green eyes and sighed.

"I hope you're right. I would've said no, but Sun really doesn't have any siblings." She gave them a glare. "If you do anything that will harm her..." She left that in the air as she walked back to the kitchen and cleaned her teacup.

Sirius blinked at this. Why did the woman hate them so much?

"I think I'm gonna like it here." Ari chuckled.

* * *

 **Will Selena ever accept the Alien Duo? Or will they be looking for a new home?**

 **Until next time, Sun will teach Ariana and Sirius about Earth culture. And there will be cheesecake involved.**

 **Reviews are welcomed, favorites and follows too!**


	4. Ah! Real Humans!

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you for your constant reviews! I love it when a good story gets together! You guys are the nicest people to review! Now let's get this story started. I only own the ocs!**

 **Summary: Ariana and Sirius show off their human forms.  
**

 **Ahh! Real Humans!  
**

Sun was really excited for today.

She was going to explore her new hometown with her new alien friends! They wanted to check out the town too, but since they weren't used to Earth culture she would have to walk with them.

Sun was currently eating breakfast with her mother, who was sipping her second cup of coffee. Their guest hadn't come down at the moment, making Selena very relaxed.

"Now Sun, you must keep our "guest" on their best behavior today. Do not let them shed their human disguises under any circumstances!"

"Mom! I can handle them! Please just go to work and try not to stress too much." Sun said, looking at the look on her mother's face. It was quite obvious that the woman was stressed about leaving her daughter with total strangers, nevertheless aliens.

At that moment, Ariana floated into the kitchen. She was smiling big, Sun even saw her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Good morning all! What a lovely day it is! I am ready to go out and see the world!"

"I hope you mean in your human form." Selena said, annoyed by her cheerfulness.

Ariana raised an eyebrow at her remark. "We aren't allowed to go outside the way we are?"

"Mom thinks it isn't safe for you to go out while in your Anodite form. You might cause trouble." Sun replied, finishing up her breakfast. "Besides, I wanna see what you'd look like as a human."

Ariana thought about how she would look. She spent most of the night pondering about how she would look. _A good look_ , she decided, _would be better if she was a teenager.  
_ So she watched the television all night to find the perfect look, while reading the paper books.

"Okay friend Sun! I shall show you my human form!" Ariana said excitedly.

"Please, spare us the suspense. It's killing us." Selena snapped sarcastically.

A warm bright glow engulfed the kitchen. Sun had to shield her eyes to see what was happening. Sirius came into the kitchen, eyes widen. He wasn't expecting Ariana to go into her human form so soon.

 _She really is impatient when it comes to showing off. I hope she isn't like that all the time, otherwise this mission will be in vain._ He thought.

The light faded and they all saw a totally different person entirely. The new figure had magenta hair tied into two low pigtails. She wears a purple headband and yellow star earrings. Her eye color is purple. She wore a purple long sleeved shirt with a dark blue shirt underneath and a white scarf, brown shorts, and knee high black boots.

"So what do you think? Do I look Earthling enough?"

Sun's eyes sparkled with amazement. "You look great! That hair is so cute!"

"Really? I thought the pigtails were a good touch." Ariana flips her hair. "Now let's see what Sirius has come up with."

Sirius gave her a stink eye before concentrating hard on his human form. He wanted something nice, but with a protective built. He did live in a house full of women after all.

A blinding green light came off of him as he did so. Taking his Celestialsapien place was a well built young male. His notable traits include his long, unkempt blackish black hair and bangs that framed his face and hung just above his chin and his green eyes. He wears a black shirt, with green pants which match the same color with his eyes. He also wears white shoes.

Selena looks at him with great interest. He choose a rather simple human form, yet he had a sense of mystery in his eyes. She could also see the stars dancing in his eyes as well.

Sun was clearly stupefied by his appearance. She expected him in a regal-like state wearing nice clothing. But she liked his look nevertheless.

Ariana was speechless. A bit charmed about how handsome his look was. She felt her cheeks warming up at the sight of him.

"You look great Sirius." She said shyly.

Sirius examines himself. "Well I didn't want to be too flashy. It took a lot of debating within myself to pick this."

"You guys really put effort into your human disguises." Selena said, polishing off her coffee. "Look around the city for today. Tomorrow you all are going back to school."

A collective whine came from both Sun and Ariana. Sirius shrugged.

"Why do we need to attend school?" Ariana asked.

"You can't expect to live here without getting proper Earth education. Not to mention you both need jobs."

"I guess we can suffice. We must follow the Earth customs." Sirius agreed.

Ariana pouted. "I thought you were on my side!"

Sun hopped up from her seat. "Well let's go explore around town now! We have to find out why this town is awesome!"

"Okay! I wanna try the cheese cake!" Ariana said, drooling while she thought about it.

"We need to focus on the important aspects, not the delicacies." Sirius sighed.

Selena shook her head. _I hope Sun can handle them._

* * *

 _"We have confirmation that they've landed."_ A smooth voice said.

 _"Good, they probably decided to blend in. We can attack them without warning."_ A gruff voice put out.

A feminine chuckled caused the two figures to turn around. _"They are the most powerful aliens in the galaxy and you want to sneak attack them? Do you want a death wish?"_

 _"She's right. We have to send one of us undercover to intercept them."_

 _"Send a valuable soldier out on the field? I like that idea!"_

 _"Then it's decided. Send out the girl. She will play an important role on baiting the Anodite."_

The three figure got up from a computer screen. On the screen, Sun, Ari, and Sirius were shown walking around town.

* * *

 **Who are these three mysterious people? Why do they want Ariana and Sirius?  
**

 **Well...next time: Job Hunting and A New Friend!**

 **Reviews are welcomed, favorites and follows too!**


	5. Project X537

**Hello everyone!**

 **Wow! What a week I had! Now I can pan this week's stories. Straying off the main plotline here and introducing the other characters in this story series. Thank you for the authors that inspire me to write this series, GoldGuardian2418 and newbienovelistRD. Now on with the show!**

 **Summary: Starry Hill's student council president is hiding a secret. And what do they aliens have to do with it?**

 **Project X537: Transference**

"There she is!"

"You look wonderful today ma'am!"

"Wow I wish I could go out with her."

Starry Hills High was a vastly populated school. It had over 300+ students, a great amount of teachers, and a great school day schedule. All the students were fairly good, not bad either.

And the student council kept everyone in check.

Now some of the students walking in noticed that their class president was walking down the walkway towards the exit and started greeting her.

She was the most respected student on campus. Like all the students, she wore their school uniform. The top half is white with dark blue shoulder pads and a dark blue lining, while the bottom half is a dark blue pleated skirt with a white lining. The school uniform is accompanied by a colored tie fastened with a gold pin, knee high white socks with blue lining, and standard school shoes.

Her uniform had a gold star clip on her tie, signifying her authority in the school. Her dark green hair was pinned up into a long ponytail and her vivid green eyes scanned the students. Her calm personality made the crowd feel relaxed.

"Everyone," She said, catching the crowd's attention. "Tomorrow is the day when the transfer students come in. We must make sure that they enjoy their stay at this school!" With that, she pumped her fist in the air. "Let's show them what a great school Starry Hills is!"

The rest of the student body cheered along with her. The air was abundant with joyous laughter and everyone was filled with determination to make Transfer day the most momentous of all.

The girl waved farewell to her classmates and went around the corner into a small alley behind the school. She sighed loudly and placed her school bag on the ground.

"Finally away from all the noise and distraction those people are making. I thought I was going to have to wait another minute for you."

The girl turned sharply to find a hulking figure behind her. In turn, normal people would've run away from the shadow, but the girl simply stood her ground.

"Anubis, you know I have rights and responsibilities to this school. I am, but an important figure to the school's society."

From the light, a giant wolf-like creature revealed himself. He had grey fur, a long flowing mane, and a large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. His green eyes stared into the girl's.

"Electra you and I have been summoned by the council. Apparently, there are new aliens that have popped up in this town." He snarled. "And from the looks of it, they are very powerful."

Electra chuckled, taking her hair out of a ponytail and letting it fall down her back. "Really now, more powerful than me and you? This is something more interesting than being student body president. I guess it's time to go back underground again."

They walked deeper down the alleyway, her hair sparking at the ends.

* * *

The Underground was a secret organization that, unlike the Plumbers, planned to send aliens away from the planet whether they were good or bad. But sometimes if an alien had powers beyond belief, they were invited to join the secret society.

Electra and Anubis stood in front of the leaders of the council. They bowed respectfully in front of them. The three raised a hand to signal them to speak.

"Great leaders, to what do we owe this visit from you for?" Electra asked.

" _Ah yes Electra Von Sparks and Anubis Canis, our two finest cadets. Really is this who we sent for?"_ The gruff voice commented.

" _They are fine students! They are part of my division after all."_ The female voiced put out.

" _I have to agree with her on this one. They are most worthy of this mission."_ The suave male voice agreed.

"If I may ask," Electra started to say before she was cut off by Anubis.

"Look why did you need us here anyway? Is there something you aren't telling us?"

The three leaders stopped bickering and turned back to the duo.

" _Best students indeed, that one is way too rude. But if you insist on still using them, go ahead and explain the plan."_ The gruff voice sighed.

" _Electra, Anubis, we have Intel that new aliens have entered the sector. We want you to investigate them and try to learn more about their reason for coming here."_ The female voice relayed to them.

The twosome nodded and looked at each other. This would be their first alien mission and they were kind of nervous. They had only joined the Underground years prior and had gotten used to small assignments. Now they were standing in front of the high council and getting an undercover mission.

"May I ask what kind of aliens are we dealing with ma'am?" Electra inquired.

A loud _Click!_ noise was heard as two projection screens showed the Anodite and Celestialsapien profiles. Electra's eyes widen in amusement while Anubis snickered.

"So we are dealing with S-class aliens. I'm surprised the Plumbers haven't found them yet." He said.

"S-class aliens will not be difficult for us leaders. After all, we are both A-class aliens ourselves." Electra smiled as she disposed her human guise. She had black skin and one eye in the middle of her head. Two antennae laid on her head and a tail that looks like how a plug plugs in electricity through the tips. She also had four fingers on each hand, with plugs sticking out of them. "And with me being a Conductoid, getting the Anodite will be a cinch. And if my calculations are correct, the Celestialsapien will follow.

The leaders nodded, thinking about their decision. They had paired a very smart Conductoid with a fight prone Loboan. Brains and Brawn together would let them obtain the power couple with ease.

" _Project X357 will commence tomorrow. Good luck you two."_

* * *

 **The first arc of the TOA has started! But next time, we will see clips of cute moments with Sun and her new friends!**

 **Reviews are welcomed! Favs and Follows too! Any negative comments will be shocked by Feedback!**


	6. Special Request: Valentine's Day!

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Hello all my single or dating or married lovers! Today's episode will be all about shipping and love! As Valentine's Day only comes once a year, we'll make this story extra special for everyone. Thanks for all the constant support as we move up with these stories. Now that I have a firm foundation on what's happening, I can finally take request! So enjoy the special.**

 **Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Ariana has something planned for her sweethearts! And her surprise is even better!  
**

 **Special Request: Family is where the heart is!**

Sirius could swear he thought something was wrong with her.

For one, she was making breakfast. Arianna was never the one to make breakfast because she would either be too busy or would burn the food so that she could get back to work. Usually he or Selena would take over breakfast duty so that Sun would be poisoned by the crappy food.

But today, she was wearing an apron labeled _Kiss the Chef!_ and wearing a nice heart pattern sundress while humming over the stove. Sirius even smelled the bacon and eggs, which were an improvement to the first time she made them.

The second thing? Well the house was decorated to the highest degree of red and pink. Paper hearts with glitter on them hung from the ceiling. The doorway was covered in balloons. And a red carpet stretched from the living room to the foyer. Sirius thought he'd woke up in the wrong house the second he floated downstairs.

Sun yawned as she walked into the kitchen. The scent of good food had awoken her and she assumed that Sirius was making it. But when she saw Arianna instead, she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't still dreaming.

"Uh…Ari are you…cooking?" She asked cautiously, eyeing the stove.

Ari turned around and gave her a big smile. Sirius did double-take; her hair was done and she was wearing makeup!

"Good morning you two! I didn't notice you were up." She placed two plates in front of them. "Don't worry; the cinnamon rolls will be ready in a few. I'm making eggs and bacon right now."

Their jaws dropped, she was using the oven too!? Sun had to look out the window to make sure the apocalypse wasn't going on.

"Ari what's going on? You never cook and you're never this early waking up. Is there something you aren't telling us?" Sirius said, giving her a suspicious look.

Ari waved the spatula at him. "I'm just doing something nice for my best friends. Is that too much to ask for?"

They didn't argue with that. As she placed bacon and eggs in front of them, the timer dinged. She walked quickly towards the oven and pulled out the cinnamon rolls. The delicious smell wafted around the kitchen, attracting the attention of Selena.

"Is Sirius cooking again?" She asked, taking in the smell. When she saw Sun and him sitting at the table, she raised an eyebrow. "Okay so he's not. But who is?"

"Breakfast is served!" Ari placed heart shaped cinnamon rolls on each of their plates. Selena's face turned to horror as she poked the cinnamon bun.

"Ari is it safe to eat? We don't need another Anodite delicacy."

"I read the instructions off the box. It will not shoot laser beams or blueberry jam."

Selena eyed the dish once more before taking a big bite out of it. The gooey treat oozed into her mouth and a light ahhing noise came out of her. Sirius and Sun followed suit, moaning at how tasty they were.

"This is so good! I didn't know you could make cinnamon rolls this gooey!" Sun exclaimed, licking the cream off her fingers.

Selena couldn't talk as her mouth was full of the pastry. She got the milk and swallowed hers down. With a gulp, she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

Sirius was having second thought about Ari's baking skills. She could make something realy good if she wanted to. He had to stop himself from inhaling the thing whole!

"There's plenty more where that came from! You guys keep eating while I go fetch your surprise!" Ari squealed as she left the kitchen twirling.

"I wonder why she's happy today." Selena thought aloud.

"Beats me." Sirius replied. "I'm still surprised she took the time to cook and make cinnamon rolls!"

That's when Sun gave a yelp, pointing at the calendar. In a big red sparkly glittered heart was February 14! Sirius raised an eyebrow, leaning over to see what the matter was.

"Valentine's Day? Is this an Earth holiday?" He asked Sun.

Sun nodded. "Yes and a big one! Today we give gifts to show our appreciation for someone special to us! With you working as a Plumber and mom trying to get her business done, I had completely forgotten!"

"Ari didn't forget, she decorated the house, made breakfast, and now she has presents." Selena pointed out.

"We need to do something or she'll be so distraught!" Sun turned to Sirius. "Can't your god-like powers help us with something?"

"I can create an entire universe, bend time, and travel to the far reaches of space." Sirius said. "I don't make gifts appear out of thin air Sun."

"What's the point of power if you can't even use it to help people around you?" Selena muttered under her breath.

Sirius heard this and his eyes glowed dangerously green. "I can show you that theirs another way to get a girl a gift she'll like."

Sun eyed him curiously. "What kinds of gift will she like that isn't bought or homemade?"

At that moment, Arianna came floating down with an armful of cards.

"Friends I have the presents for all of you!" She placed a couple cards in front of Selena, a stuffed bear and cards for Sun, and a pink rose with a card for Sirius.

"Thanks Ari! He's so cute!" Sun snuggled her bear.

Selena blushed at the nice comments she'd put in her cards. Even though she hated aliens, she couldn't help but be glad for their company, even if they did drive her crazy.

Meanwhile, Sirius caressed his rose gently. This was his first gift that he received on Earth. Something as simple as a rose made him feel…happy. He locked eyes with Ari whose cheeks burst into a tinted pink.

"Sorry it wasn't much, but a rose was a perfect traditional gift on Valentine's Day. Pink roses symbolize gratitude, passion, and first love."

Sirius felt a spark warming up in his heart as she said those words. He'd never felt any connection towards an alien out of his species. He placed the rose down and stood in front of her. Cupping her chin, he leaned over and locked his lips onto hers. Bewildered, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to kiss her.

Selena had to cover Sun's eyes, who protested on seeing the cute scene.

Sirius looked at Selena and gave her an assured look. The twosome teleported out of the kitchen and floated in the air, above the clouds. They released their kiss and looked into each others eyes.

"Sirius, I don't know what to say." Arianna whispered, blushing.

Sirius chuckled and grabbed her hands. " _Wise men say, Only fools rush in."_ He then placed the rose in her hair. _"But I can't help falling in love with you."_

They kissed again, only this time more passionately.

 **Oh my gosh I love that song! So romantic indeed! So like always, review, favorite, and follow! And taking request now!**


	7. Making New Friends: Arianna's Adventure!

**Hey readers!**

 **Ready for another chappie? Well I am! Today will feature the new school, the two mysterious new characters, and a whole lot of comedy! So enough talking from me and enjoy!**

 **Summary: Ari and Sirius start their high school debut! But can Ari save her new friend in the process?**

 **Making New Friends: Arianna's Adventure**

"This is going to be our biggest adventure yet."

Selena rolled her eyes as Arianna posed dramatically at the table. She was currently standing on her chair, making weird gestures as Sun laughed at her. Sirius sipped his coffee and only took mild glances at her.

"You're only starting school again while I'm going back into Plumber work. I barely call the first day an adventure." Selena pointed out, eating the rest of her omelet.

"I hope you have a great day though! You guys get to wear uniforms!" Sun said, pointing at her friend's new clothes. "I don't even get to wear one."

Sirius ruffled her hair a bit. "Well one day you'll get to wear a uniform like ours."

Sun's eyes sparkled, and gave him a hug. Sirius was a bit startled, but returned it nonetheless.

"If you guys are done with breakfast, I'd suggest you hurry up so you can catch the bus. Sun, you better hurry too." Selena said, taking their plates off the table.

"Oh thank you Miss Selena for letting us stay here and for enrolling us in school. You truly are a great patron to human society. One day-"

"Uh…Ari aren't we going to be late?" Sirius interrupted, looking outside the window. "Because the bus just left the stop."

Sun watched as a frantic Arianna freaked out, her eyes glowing pink with fear. Selena rubbed her temples, why did she house this alien in the first place?

"Don't you guys know how to fly or something? Honestly…"

* * *

The welcome ceremony was to be held in the school's auditorium. The student's and facility were buzzed at the chance of meeting new students! Everyone had the school prepped for the arrivals, decorating everywhere. The student council worked overtime to make sure all the festivities was kept to a minimal.

And in the midst of the chaos, Electra still kept her calm.

She had helped to clean the school from top to bottom, made sure to bake the celebratory cupcakes for the school's sports teams, and put together a banner for the transfer students.

Her only moment of rest was five minutes before school had begun. Making her way to the entrance of the school, she saw Anubis putting up chairs in the auditorium. He was wearing his human disguise. He had coffee bean-brown skin and a closely-shaven head and has an athletic build. He wore a black muscle shirt, black jeans a black leather jacket and combat boots. He gave her an incredulous look before setting a chair out for her.

She slumped into the chair and let out a large yawn. Huge black circles were around her eyes and she was rapidly losing energy. Being a Conductiod, she needed as much as she could get her hair in.

"Tired already? The school day hasn't even started yet." Anubis joked, rubbing her shoulders. "How does an energy being like you get worn out so easily?"

Electra laughed weakly. "You'd be surprised, with all the work I have to do. Why with working as president and a agent for the Underground is already wearing me out." She sighed and put her hand on his. "Maybe after this mission, we should find a new job."

"You know we can't do that my Spark, we owe the Underground our lives."

They both were quiet for a moment, before Electra stood up.

"I must be going now; you'll handle things here while I'm gone right?"

Anubis smiled and nodded. "Yes now go do what you do best."

Electra gazed into his eyes for a moment before walking off. Thoughts flooded her mind like a cloud had opened and dumped water. She held her chest tight, feeling her heart beat fast.

 _I think there's a special connection between Anubis and me, like were soulmates or something._

She shook her head, chuckling as she did. She released her chest and sighed to herself. _Such a trivial feeling I'm experiencing. Love and friendship don't exist in the Underground. I will complete this mission for my cause. And nothing will distract me from doing so._

A sense of dizziness overtook her as Electra fell to the ground. Her human disguise flickering a bit, switching her slowly back to her alien form.

* * *

Arianna and Sirius landed on the rooftop of the school building. They had to fly to school, but Selena warned them not to be noticed. Humans didn't know much about aliens and she didn't want them to start a crisis on their first day of school. So they kept high in the clouds, which covered their view. Switching back to their human forms, they walked casually into the school.

"So Sirius, what classes are you taking here?" Arianna asked curiously.

Sirius pulled his schedule out of his bag and gave a satisfied grinned. "Honors."

"WHAT! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE _THAT_ SMART!" Arianna exclaimed, pulling out hers. "How come I have regular classes?"

"Perhaps you need to study more so that we can share some classes." He replied. "I did take the placement test before coming here."

"There was a test?" Arianna muttered. Sirius facepalmed to himself, shaking his head.

"How did you even get into this school in the first place?" He wondered aloud. Arianna was about to reply when the school bell cut her off. "Well Ari, please try to stay out of trouble today. We can't have Miss McKnight coming to school on your behalf."

"Hey I'm a good student! I won't get into any trouble." She batted her eyelashes. "I solemnly swear I won't cause any mischief!" She raised her palm to show what she meant.

Sirius gave her a worried expression before walking off to his first class.

* * *

Arianna waved at him, putting her hands on her hips afterwards.

"Now where's my first class at? Should be around here somewhere." She walked down a couple more hallways before groaning. "I can't believe I got lost on my first day! Who gets lost on their first day of school?!"

Suddenly, Ariana's foot catches something, making her tumble forward. Hitting the ground, her face began to throb a bit.

"And now I fall on my face! Can this day get any worse?" She stops ranting to see what she'd tripped over. Gasping, she quickly helps the fallen student up from the ground. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

The girl opened her eyes, which were weak in color. "I'm fine, thank you for picking me up."

"You look sick; we have to get you to the nurse's office! If I knew where that was exactly…"

"I know where that is, it's on the second floor. I can take you there if you want." The student goes tries to walk, but stumbles as she does. Arianna quickly catches her, stabilizing her balance.

"Allow me, I mean it's the least I can do." She puts on of her arms around her neck and leads her down the hallways. "My name's Arianna, what's yours?'

"My name's Electra, it's nice to meet you."

Neither one of them knew each other, but they felt a bond form right there and then.

* * *

 **What's going to happen to Ari now that she's met Electra? And can she save her new friend? Find out next time!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow if you can!**


	8. Spring Unsprung!

**Hey readers!**

 **Man it took me long to update! It's been a long week and I finally had time to update today! Thanks for all the constant support! Today we're veering away from the story a bit to make some one-shots!**

 **Summary: Spring is in the air and Easter is around the corner. Sun tries teaching her new friends about the ways of Spring! And a shopping trip makes Electra question her mission. Plus new looks!  
**

 **Spring Unsprung!**

Spring had come to Starry Hills.

Everything was blossoming. The trees held vibrant green, the flowers burst with life, and the warmth filled everyone with happiness. And at a certain mansion at the edge of Polaris Drive, the McKnights were having an event go on.

"And that's why we eat chocolate!"

Arianna clapped loudly as Sun took a bow. She had explained to her siblings and their friends on what they had to do in the springtime. Sirius nodded at the explanation, Electra was taking notes, and Anubis was fast asleep. Selena was at the table, watching her daughter's antics unfold.

"Sun I think you carried the conversation on a bit too long." Selena pointed out.

Sun blushed and fiddled with her dress. "Ari wanted to know how to celebrate the coming of spring. I thought if I explained what we did then we can all do it."

"Just like Valentine's Day!" Ari said, looking towards Sirius with a mild blush.

"We've never celebrated spring before. Anubis and I were mostly….occupied." Electra admitted, biting her lip.

Ari wrapped her new friend in a big hug. "Not to worry! We can all celebrate our first spring together!"

"From what Sun told us, we need to get eggs, bunnies, chocolate, flowers, and other items that represent spring." Sirius relayed, waking Anubis up.

Anubis snorted awake to see everyone laughing at him. "In my defense, I fell asleep way before she talked about different flowers!"

"So it's decided! We will celebrate spring and Easter!" Sun exclaimed, everyone high fiving. Selena rolled her eyes at their antics, thinking about how they would pay for all the equipment….

* * *

…To which she found herself walking in the Super Store with Ari, Electra, and Sun. The boys were at home cooking dinner so they sent the girls out to shop for some ingredients and supplies.

"Thank you Miss McKnight for letting me accompany you to the store with you. I hope I'm not being a bother." Electra said, putting some eggs in the cart.

Selena almost felt like hugging the poor girl. She had just entered their lives a few days ago and was already the perfect example of what she wanted Ari to be.

"That's okay, I like having extra hands when it comes to shopping. If it were just Ari though…" Selena gestured over at the Anodite girl who was patting plush bunny on the head. Sun was nearby picking out different chocolate candies. "Then I would be here for hours."

Electra watched her new friend and her sister act like children. She chuckled to herself, thinking about her mission. Already she was draining the foolish girl of her magical energy and no one had noticed. But part of her enjoyed the hyperactive girl's friendship. Deep down, she felt a connection with this girl.

She shook her head, she didn't want to feel this emotions running in her head again. The Underground wanted her and Anubis to get rid of these inferior aliens. And that's what she planned to do.

"Hey Electra, can you come over here for a second?" Ari called, breaking her out of her thoughts. Walking over, she saw the magenta haired girl put on ridiculous bunny ears. "We can be matchy twins together." She squealed, placing another pair of bunny ears on her dark green hair. Sun laughed and Selena stifled a giggle.

Electra could only blush as she admitted to herself that she looked adorable.

* * *

Sirius hummed to himself as he dressed the chicken. Cooking was one of his favorite earth activities; the celestial being did his best preparing the dishes. Anubis watched in amusement as he chopped the vegetables.

"Man you can really cook. No wonder Ari likes you." He joked, nudging him on the shoulder.

Sirius gave him a stoic face. "I see her as a friend and nothing more." He placed the chicken in the oven. "I could say the same for you and Miss Von Sparks."

Anubis almost cut his finger off. "Dude she's not my girlfriend! I see her more like a sister!"

Sirius eyes glowed a bit at that. "You keep lying to yourself."

"Lay off bro, like I would have any affections for her."

The sound of the door opening up interrupted their conversation. Selena walked in with the biggest grin that Sirius had ever seen her attempt.

"I believe the shopping trip went well?" He asked her.

"I brought the girls new dresses and they all look so adorable!" Selena said. "Come on and show them girls!"

Sun ran in with a smile on her face too, her hair being incredibly tame. She was wearing a golden yellow sundress with a white trim. On her feet were white flats. In her hands was an Easter basket.

Ari followed after her. Her magenta hair was pinned up in a bun with the bunny ears coming from the top. Her dress was a flowy pink sundress with a silver trim. On her feet were silver flats with little bows.

Electra was blushing so hard that her face was deep crimson. Her hair was in two long ponytails and a white sunhat tied with a green ribbon rest on her head. She wore a mint green sundress with a white cover-up. On her feet were white high heels.

Anubis mouth dropped, his partner had done a full 180! She had her hair done, new clothes, and the cutest pained expression on her face. He couldn't stop staring at her, she had turned into a completely different person!

Sirius looked at Ari's outfit and was pleased on how she presented herself. The outfit screamed her personality from the bunny ears to the flats. He approved of her attire wholeheartedly.

Selena laughed at how the boys were checking the girls out until her face scrunched up. "Does anyone else smell something burning?"

* * *

 **That's the first part of the Spring Unsprung chapters! Get ready for some fluffy chapters and a formidable foe at the end. So the main story will be put on hold for a while.**

 **As always, review, favorite, or follow!**


	9. Galaxy Star: Power Drain

**Hey readers!**

 **I'm officially on spring break! And with other news, I can officially update the story more frequently! Hooray for breaks!**

 **With that said, thanks for the positive reviews, the favs and the follows!**

 **Summary: In an alternative universe, Arianna Polaris is the masked heroine Galaxy Star! Can she stop her nemesis Gigawatt from draining the city's power?**

 **Galaxy Star: Power Drain!**

 _Starry City was a hub of crime and normality._

 _Everyday people walk down the streets of town, going through their everyday lives. A robbery here, a murder there, this town cannot stay out of trouble. If it wasn't enough, new villains seem to pop up everywhere!_

 _We need a hero, someone who is wise and smart. Someone who will bring light in our darkest nights…someone who will put down the hammer of justice on the crime_

 _And that someone is me, Galaxy Star!_

"ARIANNA POLARIS WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION!"

The blonde haired girl awoke with a start as her teacher hit a ruler on her desk. The sleepy girl sat up from her chair and faced her teacher. The teenager was an average girl with no redeeming qualities whatsoever. She wore a white and blue dress over a buxom figure and a pink hairband in her long hair. Her eyes were an unusual color, deep pink.

"Um…sorry ma'am, I fell asleep again by accident." She rubbed the back of her head. "So sorry!"

"Sorry won't cover what you got on your last test." Her teacher said, waving the paper in front of her face. "These aren't acceptable grades you know?"

A bright red 40% came up on the paper. Arianna gulped loudly and took the paper out of her hand. "How could I have flunked that test? I was doing so well!"

"Perhaps you need a tutor of some sort because if you fail the make-up test, there will be dire consequences!"

With that threat in the air, she walked away from the desk. Arianna nearly cried as she slumped down into her seat.

 _What in the world am I going to do?_

* * *

 **Meanwhile downtown…**

"So this is Starry City? What a dreadful looking place…"

A dark silhouette stood up top one of the buildings. The noticeable thing about this dark figure was that its hair was sparking green energy at its ends. The figure smirked and surveyed the scenery.

"This energy…I need it for Dark Spectre! Yes I shall take it all!" The figure stepped out of the darkness and revealed herself. She had mid-length dark green hair, accessorized with a twisted golden band tied around one strand. She has sharp green eyes and an angular face. She wears a basic white shirt with a sleeveless, black jacket, a yellow choker, dark gray bracelets on each wrist, a short black skirt, long stockings and small boots.

Cackling, her hair slithers towards the power grid, absorbing some of its energy.

* * *

 **With Arianna…**

"You're a real disappointment you know that?"

Arianna's face fell as her friend Sun Seto brought her esteem down hard. She was a young, beautiful girl with long orange hair and deep yellow eyes. She wears a white sailor uniform, long black stockings, black dress shoes, and decorative gold earrings. A white ribbon fashioned itself in her hair.

"Sun isn't there anything you can do to help me? Let me see the answers on your test!" Arianna clawed at her backpack, making Sun plant her foot in her gut.

"No chance! You should've studied like all of us! I can't believe you sometimes! First you claim you got hit by some interstellar star, and then you tell me that you've got alien powers, and now you want me to give you my answers? Fat chance of that happening!"

Arianna wept pleadingly as she clutched onto her legs. "Please let me copy your notes at least!"

Sun was about to reply when the ground started to shake. Both of them looked up to see the sky darkening and lightning dancing in the clouds. Suddenly, the lightning zapped in many directions. People screamed as they ran away from the bolts.

 _Oh no! I've got to see what's going on!_ Arianna thought, grabbing her schoolbag. _This looks like a job for Galaxy Star!_

"Arianna where are you going? We need to get to safety." Sun called to her, watching her push through the crowd. Even though her friend was a klutz and a bit of a ditz, she knew that she couldn't do most things without her.

"Sun you go look for shelter! I'm going to go see what's causing this!" She yelled back. "Don't worry about me!"

"What, no way are you going without me!" Sun tried to push her way through the crowd, but to no avail. _You better stay safe if you know what's good for you Ari!_

* * *

After getting away from Sun, Arianna found herself in an abandon alleyway. Quickly, she takes out a cellular device with a star shaped topper. The topper flashes white before the screen buzzes to life.

 _Galaxy Star we have urgent news. A villainess known as Gigawatt is draining the city of its energy. Your mission is to stop her before the whole city experiences a blackout._

"Right boss, I'll be right on it!" Arianna exclaimed, the screen going black once more. She raised the phone to the sky. " **Let's Change! Galaxy Prism Flash!"**

The screen glowed bright pink and a beam of light shot out of it. It enveloped her body and forms a white dress. She spins around as stars surround her and form various parts of her outfit. Her blonde hair changes bright pink with a white star headband and is tied in two pigtails. She wears a light purple and white dress with the ends of her skirt divided at the edge, which reveal constellation patterns that she has as decorations. Additionally, she has transparent purple gloves that also have a constellation pattern engraved. Lastly, she wears high heel shoes that are attached to metallic greaves.

"Now to find the fiend Gigawatt and give her a taste of my power!" She said, glowing magenta and flying off.

* * *

Gigawatt sighed as she watched the energy bar going down. It was taking too long to drain all the energy and she was getting bored. Sitting down, she watched as her lighting storm wreaked havoc around the city.

"Pitiful fools, don't they know they'll all be taken over soon? They just waste their lives working together and being worthless…"

"Well that's not nice Gigawatt! The earth isn't that bad!"

Gigawatt looked up to see Galaxy Star floating above her, eyes glowing. She glared and unplugged herself from the power core.

"Who the heck are you?" She growled at her, teeth clenched.

"I am the brightest star in the sky, the warrior of the cosmos, and the destroyer of evil!" She pointed towards the heavens and spun around. "The name's Galaxy Star and Gigawatt your light-years overdue for a butt kicking!" Pointing at her, she winked.

"What was that, your lame attempt of a speech?" Gigawatt commented, rolling her eyes. "Listen Pop Princess I don't have time for you right now. So why don't I finish you off and be on my way?" A bright green light enveloped her and she transformed into her half breed self. Her conductioid antennas came out of her human disguised hair. Her outfit changed to a short black dress with a slit in her chest and stomach. She also gains black gloves and green gauntlets on her legs.

"Wow you can transform like me too? How are you doing that?" Galaxy squealed happily.

"This is going to be too easy." Gigawatt sneered, shooting out green energy from her body. Galaxy gasped and was thrown back from the impact. Struggling to get up, she watched as Gigawatt towered over her.

"Your pathetic, your powers won't work on an energized Conductoid like me. I drained half the energy in the city and now I'm supercharged!" Her antennas wrapped Galaxy up and held their shocking tips in her face. "And now the people are going to lose their precious super hero."

 _I can't breathe…I need some air! But she's got me wrapped up! H-H-How can I break free?_ Galaxy thought, watching the antennas come closer to her face.

 _Will this be the end to our beloved hero? Will she make it out alive or will the star be darken so soon? Find out next time on Galaxy Star!_

* * *

 **I knew the moment I made these characters I wanted to make a super hero subplot! And just using different elements of different genres was perfect too! I probably should explain who's who in this story too.**

 **Arianna Polaris- Well she's the Ari of this universe. Instead of already being an Anodite, she inherits Anodite-like powers from her magic cellphone. Unlike Ari, she's ditzy and slacks off more than she does. She also a big fan of everything musical and has intensive knowledge of all things alien.**

 **Sun Seto- She's the Sun McKnight of this universe except she isn't related to Selena. Unlike her counterpart, she's older and acts a bit colder towards Arianna, even if they are best friends. She also protects her ditzy self from getting into trouble and acts like her older sister rather than vice-versa.**

 **Gigawatt- This universe's Electra is more aggressive and acts without thinking. She's also very cynical at times and rather uses brute force than intellect. Her human disguise is more street savvy and her alien form is kinda cool!**

 **So there's your rundown of this universe's people and more to come soon. Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	10. Guardian Doggy

**Hey readers!**

 **Happy belated Easter** **! Hope you had tons of candy and millions of eggs! And hope you're ready for the next Spring Unsprung chapter! This one will be canon though…**

 **With that said, thanks for the positive reviews, the favs and the follows!**

 **Summary: Sun wants to get a new pet! And what better pet for her to get than a Vulpimancer!**

 **Guardian Doggy!**

"Can we get a pet mom?"

Selena looked up from her paper abruptly to see the pleading face of her eight year old daughter. She raised an eyebrow at her surprisingly sweet act and resumed reading the paper.

"Sun you know what I'm going to say?"

"Yes, but can we please get a pet? A dog or a cat, even a small fish will do!"

"No Sun, you aren't ready for that kind of responsibility yet."

"But mom, Sirius and Ari can help take care of it with me! Not to mention Electra and Anubis can help out too."

Selena put down her paper and grabbed her daughter's hands. "Sweetheart as much as it pains me to say this you have to understand. Taking care of a pet is a lot of trouble. You'd have to feed it, water it, train it, and much more. I just don't think your ready yet."

Sun sighed, clearly defeated. She nodded and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back later." She called back. Selena heard the door slam and cringed.

"I know she mean swell, but a pet is a big job. I hope she'll think this through."

* * *

Sun walked down the streets of Polaris Drive grumbling. A pet would complete the family! A nice little doggy coming up to her when she opened the door in the afternoon would be so cute! She smiled, sitting on the curb of the corner.

"Hey look it's the alien girl!"

Sun jumped up in fright as she saw the familiar bullies from her class. The trouble trio were ruthless bullies who teased everyone. But they deemed her a prime target for the way she lived.

"Hey alien girl, why don't you take us to your freaky spaceship?"

"Yeah I bet it's just like that Grant Mansion my cousin tells me about. It probably does have weird freaks in it."

Sun glared at the trio of boys. "Don't talk about my family or Miss Racheal's family like that either!"

"Oh and what are you going to do about it alien girl?" The leader cackled, pushing her off the edge of the corner. She fell down and scrapped her knee on the road. "You're gonna tell on us or something?"

A low growl came from behind the three boys. Sun heard it too and gasped at what she saw. Standing behind them was a giant orange dog-like creature. What Sun found strange was that it didn't have any eyes.

The three looked behind them and screamed loudly. The dog creature roared at them, causing them to run off in fright.

"HELP THE ALIEN GIRL HAS A FREAKY DOG!" One of them yelled, the other two yelling in agreement.

"Freaky dog, how is this my fault?" Sun said, her face contorted with confusion. She turned her attention back to the weird dog creature. "Thanks for saving me by the way."

The dog grunted and walked over near her. Sun flinched for a bit before watching the dog lick her wound clean. Her face brighten and a huge smile replaced her fear.

"Wow thanks a lot! You really are a great doggy!" She petted his head while his tail wagged. "I think I might just bring you home with me."

* * *

"Sun has been out the whole day?" Arianna repeated, putting the groceries that she and Sirius picked up from the store in the fridge.

"She was asking me for a pet. Said it would bring the family together." Selena chuckled, helping prepare the dinner for that night. "I told her when she's more responsible."

"Can't argue with that, but most of the humans have some form of pet in their household." Sirius commented, giving her a look. "And how else is she supposed to learn to care for different organisms?"

Selena was about to reply when the front door opened. Sun walked into the kitchen with a sneaky smile on her face.

"Hi guys! You won't believe what I found today on my walk!"

"Oh? Is it something interesting?" Selena asked her, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Something like that…" Sun turned around and whistled loudly.

An orange blur passed by Selena and pounced itself on Arianna. The latter squealed and fell to the floor. Sirius' eyes glowed green and prepared to attack the thing while Selena pulled out her gun. Suddenly, a loud laughter filled the air.

"HE'S SO CUTE! WHERE DID YOU FIND A VULPIMANCER?" Arianna laughed as it licked her face.

"A Vulpimancer?" Sirius stopped his attack and looked at the large orange alien. "Those species are similar to the dogs on this planet. And this one is particularly friendly for some reason."

"A V-V-Vulpimancer?" Selena said, shaking in fear. "No….not one of those!"

The Vulpimancer stopped licking Arianna and walked over to Sirius, who petted his head. Sun giggled and started to pet him too. Selena shook her head and stood against the wall.

"Of all the aliens we had to let in our house, you bring one of those things in here!" She screeched, pointing at it.

"What's wrong mom? You don't like him?" Sun asked worriedly at the way her mom was acting.

"I-I-I despise dogs!" Selena said, hissing at the alien. "Especially space mutts!"

The alien dog growled at her, making Selena growled back at it. They had a heated staring match before green energy surrounded them both, separating the two.

"That's enough you two." Sirius snapped, his hands surrounded by cosmic energy. *Now Selena, we don't know where he came from, but Sun has seem to make quite the impression on him. Why don't we give him a chance?" He released the twosome and gave her a look.

Selena looked like she was about to protest. Then she saw the pleading look on her daughter's face and Arianna giving her a skeptical look. She sighed, clearly defeated.

"Fine," She said through gritted teeth. "The mutt can stay…"

"Yay!" The girls cheered, hugging each other.

"BUT!" Selena interrupted. "We need to give him a name first."

Sun hugged her new pet and thought for a second. "How about Rigel?"

"Rigel, like the star part of Orion's constellation?" Sirius said surprised at the girl's knowledge.

"Yep! Orion was a hunter, but I like the name Rigel better!"

Rigel apparently liked his new name because he gave her a big lick on the cheek. Arianna laughed at patted the wagging Vulpimancer. Sirius sighed and joined in.

Selena watched them and couldn't help but smile at the cute scene.

* * *

 **Enter Rigel, the new "doggie" to the family. I wanted them to have a pet from the start and finally decided on a Vulpimancer! A shoutout to GoldGuardian2418 and newbienovelistRD for being supportive with my collection of tales.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow! See ya soon!**


	11. Danger!

**Hey readers!**

 **I won't be posting for a while because I'm going to…DISNEY WORLD! I'm going to post this chapter here before I leave! Enjoy!**

 **With that said, thanks for the positive reviews, the favs and the follows!**

 **Summary: A new enemy targets young women! When he sets his sights on Ari, will her family be able to save her?**

 **Danger! Protect The Ones You Love!**

" _You have yet to do any progress on your mission…"_

Electra and Anubis flinched at the harsh words from their superiors. They had been so preoccupied with the McKnight family that they were forgetting their objective in the first place!

"With all due respect, we have been getting enormous amounts of energy from the Anodite and she has yet to suspect anything." Electra put out.

"That and they seem to have given us their trust. We can move to the next phase of our plans." Anubis interjected.

The three hooded figures looked at each other, thinking about what the twosome had said. Electra gave Anubis a frighten look, worrying about what might happen to them. The doors of the conference room flew open and anther figure stepped in.

"You trusted a Conductiod and Loboan to do undercover work? What the heck were you thinking?" The rude voice snapped out. Anubis growled, recognizing the voice. Electra's hair sparked up brighter in fury.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with our mission, demon spawn." She spat at the figure.

"You injure me with your words sparkling, but your eyes say otherwise." Stepping into the light was a pale faced young male. He had short blond hair with deep blood red eyes. He wore a black collared shirt, a black blazer, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Around his neck was a choker with a silver cross hanging from it.

" _Alastair Cross, we hope your mission was successful."_ One of the council members asked.

"Yeah," He ran his fingers across his hair. "But it would seem that this mission is tougher for these two."

"We can handle this ourselves Alastair…" Anubis growled, trying hard not to shed his human disguise.

"I don't think so _mutt_. As far as I can see, you two can't even get a couple of powerful aliens to come with you to headquarters." He looked Anubis in the eyes. "You're a disgrace for a Galactic Monster."

Anubis couldn't take it anymore as he went full Loboan. He pounced at Alastair, only for him to move to the side. Falling to the floor, he jumped right back up and swiped at his face. Alastair touched his cheek, feeling the blood race down from it. He smirked and licked his finger.

"It would appear that you are unsuited for this task. Allow me to show you peons how it's done." With a flourish, he waved them farewell. "No need to tell me what I'm looking for. I already read the files." The door slammed behind him as he walked out, leaving a growling Anubis and an irritated Electra.

* * *

"Sleeping virus?" Selena read the classified files at the Plumber HQ. "What does this have to do with aliens?"

She was currently in the archives of the Plumber HQ, sifting through the mounds of papers. It had only been a month since she'd returned from her hiatus and since she housed aliens now, she had to get a job. Her partner was yet undecided, so she was working with Magister Tennyson's grandson and his partner.

"Dunno, but look at what it says." Rook Blonko pointed at the article. "It had to do something with that strange mark that appeared on each of the victim's necks."

"Really, I wonder if that has anything to do with all of this." Ben Tennyson said, peering over her shoulder. "I have a similar article that was taken recently talking about the sleeping virus right here."

Selena and Rook looked at the article in Ben's hand and read it over. "So this sleeping virus and these marks are somewhat connected with each other?" Selena deduced. "But why are these marks only appearing on women?"

"I believe whatever alien is doing this is only targeting young females." Rook said.

"Man this may be a hard job. Nothing we can't do right Rook?" Ben slapped his partner on the back, making him rub it in pain.

"I wonder….maybe I should look into this too." Selena put the article clippings in her bag. "Boys I'm heading out. Thanks for all the help."

"No problem Selena." Ben said.

"I'll tell Rachel you said hi." Rook told her.

* * *

"I hope I got everything for the big meal tonight!" Arianna worried, shifting through the bags. She had gone out shopping while Sirius stayed home to watch Sun and Rigel. With Selena coming home late than usual Ari thought she would make dinner. "I did get everything for the spaghetti!"

One of her tomatoes rolled out of the bag and she went to chase it. Rolling down the street, she chased it down a different part of town. It stopped in front of someone as she bent over to pick it up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" She apologized frantically. The figure bent over and picked up the produce to her surprise. She stood up and a light blush crept over her cheeks. The guy was her age, but boy was he handsome! He smiled at her and put the tomato in her hand.

"Oh ma'am that won't be a problem. I'm sure your tomato didn't mean to bump into me." He joked.

"Uh…uh…uh…" She tried to formulate words in her mouth, but found herself unable to do so. The gentleman smiled and leaned near her face. She looked into his deep red eyes and found herself unable to move. "What…um…I can't move…."

"Of course you can't." He whispered in her ear, making a cold chill go down her spine. He put his face in her hair. "What a delicious scent you have. Your energy must taste good too."

Gasping, Ari tried to attack this unknown person with her mana, but found that she was unable to do so. The figure pulled back before cupping his hand underneath her chin. Smiling, his eyes started glowing bright red.

" _Sleep… you must sleep…"_

Ari's eyes fluttered a bit, trying to resist the charms of this stranger, but she was getting sleepier by the minute. Finally succumbing to his charm, she fell asleep. Alastair grinned and wrapped his arms around her figure.

"Yes you will do great for a hostage, my dear Anodite. But my feeding time his near." He opened his mouth to reveal a sharp set of fangs. "Your energy will do fine for now."

* * *

 **Oh no! It looks like the Underground has a new bad guy! What will happen to Ari? Well we'll see next time!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	12. Rescue!

**Hey readers!**

 **I'm so glad to be back in action! My trip was very wonderful and I enjoyed sunny Florida. And the next chapter is going to be the most intense!**

 **With that said, thanks for the positive reviews, the favs and the follows!**

 **Summary: With Arianna missing, a desperate Sirius tries in vain to look for her. Meanwhile, Arianna experiences the worst fear of her life!**

 **Rescue! The Wrath of Sirius!**

 _Previously on TOA…._

 _A new enemy by the name of Alastair Cross returns to the Underground to finish the job that Electra and Anubis couldn't. Meanwhile, Selena reads up on a rogue alien who seems to be targeting only women. Then a mysterious captor kidnaps Ari in broad daylight! What will happen next?_

* * *

"I wonder where Ari is."

Sun was sleeping on the couch, Rigel snoozing besides her. They had a fun day with Sirius, who offered to watch them on their day off. Sirius smiled and put a hand in her unruly red hair. To him, being on Earth was actually a game changer. He was never the one to take care of a small child or help make dinner. He was always studying or training to be a knight. Being a immortal god-like creature, he didn't think there was anything outside his own world.

Then he met Arianna.

The thought of the pink haired Anodite made his face heat up. The girl was annoyingly nice and her smile was very contagious. They were total opposites in a way, but they worked together as partners. She could make friends with the strangest of people, even with Electra and Anubis. The sight of her smile and happiness made him feel warm on the inside.

Leaning over, he placed a kiss on Sun's head and walked into the kitchen. Frowning he looked at the clock. _Ari only went out for a few things…I hope she's safe._

A clicking sound interrupted his thoughts as Selena stumbled into the foyer. The woman was holding a stack of books in her hands. Sirius chuckled and helped her with the books.

"I assume you had a very eventful day at work?" He asked.

"I wish…" She replied, pulling out the article. "I have a tough case to do and there seems to be no alibi."

Sirius read over the article and nodded. "This might be the work of a Vladat."

"A Vladat?"

"Yes they can take the energy out of different species. They put them under hypnosis and suck their energy out of the body."

Selena read over the article carefully. "It says they were all left with a mark on their necks."

"Corrupturas, those little things will leave a mark on anything."

"I guess…but how do we know for sure that's what happened to all of them?"

Before Sirius could reply, a rapid knocking sound interrupted their thoughts. The door flew open to reveal a flustered and red eyed looking Electra. Her heart was beating rapidly as she flung herself onto Selena.

"THIS IS TERRIBLE!" She cried on her shoulder.

"Electra what's wrong with you sweetie?" Selena patted her back trying to calm her down.

Sniffling, she clasped her hands together and looked down. "I was going to find Arianna to help her with her homework when I saw this guy kidnapping her In an alleyway! I tried to stop him, but he was too strong." More tears ran down her face. "She was unconscious on his back."

The room grew tense as Selena carefully unhinged Electra from her arms. "Did you happen to catch a symbol on her neck that looked like this?" She pointed to the symbol that was on the necks of all the victims.

Rubbing her eyes, Electra nodded. "I-I-I did see something similar…on her hand."

The pressure in the room grew stronger, forcing Electra and Selena to turn around. What they saw was terrifying to say the least.

Sirius' eyes were glowing green, his human disguise clearly off. He was in full battle armor, a helmet on his head, a chestplate across his front, and in his hand was a trident spear. A green aura radiated off his body, making him look like a vengeful war spirit.

" _ **He will pay…"**_ An unrealistic, deeper voice came from inside the helmet, making the girl tremble in fear. Selena glanced at Electra who was equally terrified.

"I can take you back to the place where she was kidnapped. Maybe it will give us a clue." Electra suggested, not wanting to look into his eyes.

"Good idea, I'll come with you. I needed to do some Plumber work anyway." Selena took out her gun. "And nobody hurts my family and gets away with it."

" _ **We will find her, and we will rescue her."**_ He levitated out the door wit Selena in tow.

 _Alastair…_ Electra smirked to herself as she followed them out of the door. _I can't wait to see the look on your face when your plan goes up in smoke._

* * *

 **With Arianna…**

Her whole body felt heavy.

Ari groaned as she forced her eyes to open. Pain circulated throughout her body, making her feel uncomfortably sore. It felt as if she had her life sucked out of her. Blinking her eyes, she lifted herself from where she laid.

Then the memories hit her like an asteroid.

 _The guy! He must've done something to me that disabled my ability to move!_ She paused. _Man now I'm thinking like Electra! No more studying sessions with her!_

"Ah I see you are awake, my brilliant star."

Ari swiveled her head around, trying to locate the source of the suave voice. Looking down, she noticed she was in a cage and in her Anodite form.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" She demanded, glaring at the dark room.

The light switched on to reveal the blond guy she'd met earlier sitting on a couch reading. He gave her a cocky smile and walked over towards her cage. Ari tried to dart back from his touch, but found herself unable to do so. Growling, she felt his hand rub her face.

"My the tales are true, Anodites are the prettiest creatures in the universe." He flirted, smiling at her pretty figure. "And they aren't modest one bit."

Ari blushed and covered her arms across her midsection. "What are you, you creep?"

Alastair put a hand over his heart. "I'm wounded milady, your words pierce my heart like a dagger." He grinned at his joke. "If I had a heart that is."

Suddenly, his human disguise was shredded into multiple pieces as a more horrifying creature erupted from it. He transformed into a vampire-like alien with pale-blue skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wears a black and red jumpsuit with wings underneath his arms, with the chest plate and had long, sharp nails on his fingers. His eyes were glowing red.

Ari gasped at his new appearance. "You're…you're a…"

He placed a finger on her mouth to silence her. "My name is Alastair Cross, a descendant of the great Lord Transyl." He smiled at her shocked expression. "And you, my dear, is going to have some fun with me."

* * *

 **What a shocker! I can't believe this is happening! What's going to happen next? Find out next time!**

 **As always, please review, favorite, and follow!**


	13. Special Request:Diamonds and Pearls

**Hey readers!**

 **With the workload and testing hitting me, where is the time for writing? When you finish your work! This chapter goes out to my fanfic friend GoldenGuardian2418, thank you for publishing some stories and making the greatest tales of all time! The title is a reference to a Prince song, bless his heart.**

 **With that said, thanks for the positive reviews, the favs and the follows!**

 **Summary: Sun sees Sirius as her brother! But can the Celestialsapien recuperate the feelings back?**

 **Diamonds and Pearls**

Sirius wasn't expecting much to happen today.

He and Ari offered to watch Sun while Selena was doing an important mission. Sun was overjoyed to find out they were staying with her and spent the afternoon with them and Rigel. They had sung songs, played games, took a walk, and ate a great lunch courtesy of Sirius himself.

He was relaxing on the couch inside, taking in the silence as Ari, Rigel, and Sun played in the yard. His thoughts were all over the place, thinking about his life back then and now. He smiled as he closed his eyes in content.

"Big brother?"

His eyes snapped opened as Sun darted a bit away from his face. He gave her a curious look, her face showing happiness. "What did you call me?" He asked her.

She cocked her head to the side. "I called you my big brother. That's what you are, always protecting us and keeping us safe. You even play with me."

Sirius looked into her eyes and shifted uncomfortably. Protector he was, not big brother material. He didn't feel worthy of being called her big brother.

He smiled gently and pushed her towards the sliding glass door. "Go ahead and play with the others outside. I'll get dinner ready."

Sun nodded, though she was curious on what made him flinch so badly.

* * *

Dinner was eventful as they all gathered around the table for spaghetti. Sun slipped a few meatballs under the table for Rigel who gulped them up with gusto. Ari was telling them a story on how she and Electra took a trip to the mall. Sirius said nothing, merely acknowledging her remarks and thoughts. Sun took a long sip of her milk before facing Sirius.

"Why did you flinch when I said you were my brother earlier?" Sun questioned him.

Sirius almost choked on his noodle when she said that. Ari took notice of this and pursed her lips.

"What's the matter Sirius? Sun calls me her big sister all the time! You shouldn't get worked up over something so honorable."

Sirius wiped his mouth and pushed away from the table. He patted Sun's head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it." He told her, taking the plates off the table. "I'm fine okay?"

"You aren't-"Ari started to say before Rigel gave her a look and made her stop. Sun casted him a sorrowful glance as he began to wash the dishes in the sink.

 _Sirius…I wanna know what's wrong with you._ Sun thought sadly.

* * *

Sirius gazed at his bedroom ceiling. He wasn't able to fall asleep that night, thinking about what Sun had told her. He switched out of his human form and into his alien mode. Closing his eyes, he let his thoughts come at ease so that he could think clearly.

"Sirius…" He opened his eyes slowly as he sensed the small girl walk in. Sun's hair was wilder than usual and she wore yellow flannel pajamas. Her orange blanket was clutched tightly in her hands and her eyes were puffy and red. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sun," He floated over to her. "What's the matter?" He asked in concern.

Sun sniffed and wiped her face. "I had a scary nightmare."

"A nightmare, what about?"

"I won't tell, unless you tell me why you always flinch when I call you my big brother!"

Sirius floated back in surprise. The girl was suffering and it was his entire fault? Had he failed to protect her from these nightmares that plagued her mind? Sighing in defeat, he gently picked her up and placed her on his bed. Sitting down, he placed his hands on his head.

"I…was born an only child. I never experienced having a sibling nor had I interacted with the smaller children. Then you call me your big brother and I panicked." He looked into her eyes. "I don't understand why you call me that. I am not related to you nor am I a human myself. Your comment continued to ring in my mind and yet I have no idea what to say."

Sun sat there in silence for a while. Suddenly, without warning, she gave him a hug.

"Oh silly Sirius! You worry too much!" She said, surprising him further. "I'm an only child too and I was always lonely. I had mommy, but no one was around when she was gone. Then you guys come along and turned my word upside-down. Ari is a great big sister who dresses me up in cute outfits and makes up the best games. But you Sirius, your loyal to everyone, you play with me, and you comfort me when I'm sad." She looked up to see him actually crying. "And I couldn't ask for a better brother."

Sirius hugged her tighter and wept on her shoulders. The Celestialsapien held many things in, but they all flowed out of his body. He was lonely in the cosmos, feeling like the only one. Then he met Arianna, Selena, Sun, Electra, and Anubis. They had gave him kindness, love, and a true family.

It was enough to make the powerful alien cry.

"Also Sirius," Sun pried herself out of his arms. "My nightmare was about a scary monster who was trying to catch me. I couldn't get away and I was calling for anyone who would hear me." She started to tear up again, but Sirius wiped her eyes.

"No more crying, I promise that no monster will ever harm you. Let your big brother keep you safe from now on." He declared. "This will be the day that you will hear me say that I will never run away."

Sun smiled, and then pointed to herself. "Will you give me tickles to go back to sleep with?"

"How can I resist?" Sirius said, mischievously. Lifting her arms, he gently tickled them. Sun gave a soft giggle that grew into a snort. "Let's see where your most ticklish spot is my little sunshine." He lifted her shirt to reveal her belly. Smiling, he wiggled his fingers on the soft flesh.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! S-S-STOP IT! NO MORE!" Sun laughed, tears running down her face.

"Oh? But we've just begun sunshine." He continued to tickle her until she was red in the face. This happened for another ten minutes before he noticed her eyes were getting droopy and she was falling asleep. He placed her under the covers of his bed and wrapped the blanket around her. Then he slipped under the covers and hugged her sleeping body. He could feel her snuggling against her and sighing softly.

"Goodnight, my little sunshine." He said, drifting into a dreamy sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for the suggestion GoldenGuardian2418! This was a cute little story to write and I hoped you enjoyed it. Got any suggestions for stories? PM my message box!**

 **Please review, favorite, or follow and remember Prince!**


	14. Fight!

**Hey readers!**

 **Ack! The computer was against me this morning and I couldn't get on at all to the internet. It finally worked after a while and now I'm back in action. Here's the next part of the Rescue Arianna arc.**

 **With that said, thanks for the positive reviews, the favs and the follows!**

 **Summary: The next part of this mini arc, Sirius leads the girls to rescue Arianna. But will he be too late?**

 **Fight! Save the one you love!**

If Arianna wasn't terrified now, then she would be lying to herself.

This Vladat holding her hostage was the descendant of the feared Lord Transyl, an alien who was feared throughout the whole galaxy. She only heard legends about the tyrant and just meeting his descendant made her shake in more fear.

Ari scooted away from the bars of her cell, keeping her eyes away from her captor. Alastair grinned more and grabbed her hair to pull her closer. Her face pressed against the bars as tears rolled down her face.

"Now, now, let's not do something we might regret. I wouldn't want a pretty face like yours to get scarred." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver more. "We need all your energy so that you won't hesitate to fight back." He brought her neck up against the opening. "Hold still, I don't want to leave a mark on you."

Arianna closed her eyes tightly as his fangs bit through her skin. She could feel herself being generally weakened, her breath starting to lessen. He could hear her steady breaths and her whimpering. He liked it; her fear was making her energy taste much better. He released his fangs from her neck and watched her drop to the bottom of the cage.

"I do not see why you resist. I am merely sharing your energy in order to fulfill a mission." He said, making her head rise up.

"Mission? What are you talking about?" She shakily asked.

He chuckled darkly and cupped her chin in his hands. "You are so naïve. You do not realize that besides the other organizations you heard of, that another one more powerful than all the rest is secretly conducting business?"

Ari's eyes widen at his remark. The Plumbers were working hard to stop aliens from doing bad things and stopping evil organizations from destroying aliens. She never did think another one would be plotting to do something sinister.

"Who do you work for, tell me!" She demanded, her eyes glowing magenta. Alastair was surprised to see her still fighting him. He took his hands off her face and glared at her.

"I wouldn't be making demands if I were you." He stood up and flew towards the door. "You're not in your world anymore. And there's no one who will rescue you this time." He closed the door behind him with a loud bang.

Ari folded her arms and started to cry. For the first time in her life, she felt so helpless.

* * *

Meanwhile Selena and Electra were trying their hardest to keep up with Sirius. The Celestialsapien was speeding through the sky, making a trail of green sparks behind him. His fist were clutched so hard that he broke through the skin.

 _When I get my hands on that Vladat…_ He thought.

"I've never seen him so angered before. He's usually quiet and calm." Electra observed to flying alien. "His emotions are quite unstable."

"I know," Selena gave her a worried look. "I've dealt with an angry alien before. When they have something or someone they love, they become emotionally attached to that person or thing. If you take that person or thing away, they will do everything in their power to get that person or thing back." She smiled at Electra who gave her a confused look. "Don't you have someone you love that you'd risk your life for them?"

Electra looked down at her hands. She was isolated for most of her life, the Underground taught her to hate aliens even though she was one. Her life was planned; she was a soldier from the beginning and a soldier to the end. Her partnership with Anubis was also planned due to them having perfect chemistry. But would she risk her life for him? Ari was her best friend too, would she risk her life for her too?

Selena saw that she was contemplating in her mind. She wondered what happened in the girl's life and why she always seemed to have a melancholy look to her face. It reminded her of-

" **Girls I can sense her presence in the building ahead."** His eyes narrowed. " **And I can sense that Vladat scum too."**

"We have to be careful; we have no idea what he's capable of." Selena said, cocking her gun. "And I brought the perfect weapon for such the occasion."

Electra's eyes widen. "Where do you get those weapons?"

"I know a guy who knows a guy." She replied nonchalantly. She grins eagerly at her. "Stay behind me sweetie."

Sirius landed near them and watched her shoot the door down of the abandon building. Electra gaped a bit before looking at Selena in utter amazement.

Selena blew the top of her gun. "And can you believe I've been a mother?"

" **You do realize I could've blew the door down myself right?"** Sirius pointed out.

"Well I want some action too you know!" She protested as they entered the building.

The trio was interrupted by a evil cackle. They looked around to find no one around. Sirius glared as he noticed red eyes looking at them from the ceiling.

" **We're being watched…."** He growled, pointing to the eyes on the ceiling.

Electra swallowed hard as she noticed how many Corruptras were hanging from the ceiling. If one of them came down on them, they'd be doomed.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have some bat repellent?" Selena joked, aiming her gun towards the ceiling.

"We cannot let those things touch us." Electra said, inching farther away from Selena.

" **We have no choice though. Arianna is in the top floor, and I won't let her perish by some bloodsucker!"** He flew ahead as the Corruptras flew down to intercept him. He glared and brought out his spear, slicing through them with perfection. Selena joined him, shooting any of the strays. They kept swarming at them, trying to surround them.

Electra watched the battle unfold, mixed emotions running through her mind. She wanted to help them, but she didn't want to reveal her identity. She watched as the Corrupturas started to get closer to them, making her clench her fist. _I have to do something!_

A bright green light shone in the darkness, making Sirius and Selena turn around. They gasped at what they saw. In the place where Electra stood was a female Conductoid. The alien's eyes opened up to reveal shining green eyes.

"Don't hurt my family." Electra said, charging up her antennas.

* * *

 **And that's scene! Next chapter is the finale of this running arc in which we get to see a big fight scene! Stay tuned for more afterwards.**

 **Gotta suggestion? Love to hear from ya! Review, favorite, and follow for more awesome stories soon! Later!**


	15. Special Request: Mother's Day!

**Hey readers!**

 **Happy Mother's Day to all those moms out there! This is another special request chapter for a great holiday!**

 **With that said, thanks for the positive reviews, the favs and the follows!**

 **Summary: Sun gives Selena her mother's day gift.**

 **Mother's Day!**

"Wake up Mommy!"

Selena's eyes snapped open abruptly as she sat up in her bed. Her fingers closed on the gun she kept besides her bed. She was about to shoot when she saw her adorable daughter leaning on the side of her bed. Sighing, she placed the gun behind her pillow.

"Hello sweetheart, what are you doing in my room so early?" She said yawning.

Sun smiled and placed a plate of breakfast on her bed. It consisted of bacon, eggs, and a pancake. In her other hand was a glass of milk. Selena blinked in surprise at the sudden gesture.

"I made you breakfast," Sun said smiling. "With Sirius' help of course." She added.

"Okay…" Selena eyed her suspiciously. "What broke and how expensive was it?"

Sun shook her head. "Nothing mommy, Ari is out with Electra and Sirius is taking Rigel for a walk. It's just me and you right now." She sat down on the bed and placed a fork on the plate. "Do you know what day it is today?"

Selena took a bite of her pancake and shook her head. "No I've been so busy lately that I haven't checked the calendar." She inhaled the eggs. "What is today?" She started to sip her milk.

"It's Mother's Day!" Sun exclaimed and she placed a card on her lap. "A day just for you mommy."

Selena spewed out her milk in shock. It was already May? What the heck happened in the span of weeks that she'd forgotten the holiday meant for her.

"Today's Mother's Day?" She asked her bewildered daughter. "How is it already Mother's Day?"

Sun rolled her eyes at her mother's antics. "Mom you need to take a break from all the Plumber work! To be honest, you haven't really been in check with your family." She brought out one of her drawings. "You missed Ari's chorus concert, Sirius had to make all the dinners lately, and I trained Rigel to attack intruders." She pointed at each important event on her drawing. "You haven't even taken me to school in a while!"

"I was busy with an important mission!" Her mother protested.

(In her defense, she didn't think the mission to stop Psyphon would take that long. Rachel had to help her take down some of his minions. It was quite the battle.)

"But you haven't been doing a good job with your own home mission!" Sun retaliated.

Selena rubbed her temples and picked up the card. "Well lets' see what this card is all about."

She opened it to find a bunch of messages on the inside. They read:

 _Happy Mother's Day! I love you mommy and thank you for caring for me! I am happy to have a mommy like you! –Sun_

 _Happy Mom's Day Selena! Thank you for letting us living in your home and play with your daughter! I love it here on Earth! –Arianna_

 _Thank you Selena for being a great mother figure. And thank you for letting me cook and clean your humble home. I will protect you always. –Sirius_

Underneath the notes was a doodle of the whole family around her. In the heart it read _World's Greatest Mom!_

Selena sniffled as tears ran down her face. She reached over and gave Sun a hug.

"I'm glad I have a daughter like you and aliens like them living in my house." She told her, releasing her from the hug.

"I love you too Mommy! Now you relax and let us handle the housework today!" Sun took the plate and ran out of her bedroom.

Selena smiled softly and laid back in her bed. She picked up the picture on her mantle. It was a younger, spry version of her with a red haired girl. They were both wearing Plumber's gear.

"Celeste, your daughter has grown up into a great girl. I wish you could see her."

* * *

 **That's it for today! Relatively short and sweet, but a great special! Review, favorite, and follow for more! Happy Mother's Day!**


	16. In Your Eyes

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I'm back in action and ready for this new chapter! This chapter introduces a new character to my roster. Hope you love him!**

 **So thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 **Summary: Sun's new classmate makes her feel some sort of way. And lucky her, he feels the same way!**

 **In Your Eyes**

"Settle down class, I SAID SETTLE DOWN!"

Miss Manx rubbed her temples as her third grade class finally stopped talking to face her. Sun walked back to her seat in front of her teacher and next to her friend Frida. Said friend smiled at her, placing her backpack next to her chair.

"Muy bueno Sun. You sat down before she went loco in the choco!" She whispered to her.

"I know, poor Miss Manx can't handle this class sometimes." She whispered back, making her Hispanic friend giggle. They both turned back to the front to pay attention to their teacher.

"Now class, we have a new student joining us today. Oy vey not another one." Miss Manx groaned. "Please give a warm Starry Elementary welcome to Alexander."

The door opened at the side of the classroom. A small buzz of chatter filled the air. Most girls wanted to see this new boy and the guys wanted to see if he was cool looking.

"Oh great, another nino to join our class." Frida sighed. "As if we didn't have enough of these in here."

"Perhaps this one will be different. Besides not all boys are bad you know." Sun grinned thinking about Sirius. Her older brother figure was always playing with her and helping her out with homework. She couldn't have asked for a better brother in the whole world.

"Oh you mean your hermano? I want to see him one day! He sounds cool!"

"Exactly! Not all boys are bad! Now let's make Alexander feel welcomed!"

"Um...excuse me?"

Alexander stood in front of the class, a hush falling over the room. Miss Manx blinked, her class was so quiet you could hear a pin drop! The tanned boy had short white hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue overcoat that covered his body. On his feet were dark blue boots and on his back was a navy blue backpack. He smiled at the class, making all the girls sigh. Then he took a polite bow.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Alexander, and I'm from a place far away from here. Hope you guys will accept me."

Sun dropped her pencil on the ground to gape at the boy. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and she could hardly form words. Alexander saw her pencil roll and walked over to pick it up. Seeing this, Sun frantically hopped out of her chair to pick it up. Just as she did, both of their hands brushed against each other. They both gazed in each other's eyes.

"Is...uh...is this your pencil?" He mumbled, fumbling to pick it up.

"Y-Y-Yeah thank you so much!" She stuttered, her heart skipping a beat as he placed it in her hands. They turned away, both of them blushing hard. Quickly, Sun stood up from the floor and sat back in her chair. Alexander smiled dorkly and stood up himself.

"Well if you're done gawking at Miss McKnight, why don't you take that empty seat behind her?" Miss Manx shook her head. Young love and they just met!

"Why thank you Miss, I think I'm going to like it here after all." He replied, walking past the startled Sun. They locked eyes once more before looking away.

"Wow chica, you have it bad." Frida said smirking.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sun asked, still touching her pencil.

"You like Alexander!"

"No I don't! I'm too young to love someone! I have to wait to mature to love someone."

"Silly Sun, time doesn't wait for love! You guys don't have to start dating or something. But I saw how you looked at him."

Alexander laughed to himself as he saw Sun's form wriggle in embarrassment. He had only come to this dimension to learn about humans and he was liking what he was seeing. Leaning down, he pulled out a brown leatherback book with ancient text on it.

 _Aunt Charmcaster did tell me to also practice a bit of magic in this dimension. I think I have the perfect person to show them to._

 **Here's Alexander, Charmcaster's nephew who's also a sorcerer-in-training and her apprentice. What will happen to Sun now?**

 **Review, favorite, and follow for more stories!**


	17. Is it too late to say sorry?

**Hey readers!**

 **Man the countdown to summer is going strong now! Already I am looking for jobs and getting ready to learn how to drive! But this isn't about me, it's about my characters! This chapter was brought to you by my friend GoldGuardian2418 who wanted a sequel to the story I asked her to make for me! So here you go my good friend!**

 **With that said, thanks for the positive reviews, the favs and the follows!**

 **Summary: Electra and Anubis feel bad about attacking their friends and wonder if they're doing the right thing. Sequel to We Believe In You.**

 **Is It Too Late To Say Sorry?**

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

Anubis looked up at his partner, who was pacing the floor of the sleeping room. Electra had been fritzing out since they'd returned from their mission. They were supposed to gather Intel for the Underground, but were surprised when they found Rachel and the others had been there. They knew they had to keep their cover and actually tried to hurt their newfound friends. Part of him felt bad for trying to harm Miss Rachel and her alien team.

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be doing the right thing?" Anubis replied, laying casually on the couch.

"Anubis, we harmed Miss Rachel, who is supposed to be one of our friends! If I had to do that to Miss Selena, Ari, Sirius, or even little Sun, I don't think I could live with myself!" Electra panicked, breathing in and out a bit. "We can't keep living like this! I can't keep helping them out."

Anubis wrapped his arms around his Conductoid friend. "Calm down or you'll shock yourself. I hate doing this too, but what are we supposed to do? We have nowhere to go and after what we tried doing to our friends, do you think they'll accept us?"

A million thoughts ran through her head as Anubis petted her head. He was right of course; where would they go if they just left? Was there anyone that would fully trust them anymore? Electra felt sparking tears roll down her face as she silently cried in his arms. Anubis hummed and started to comfort her. He was just as worried as she was. He really didn't like hurting his closer friends or his new friends. If they continued this any longer, they would be forced to do something they might regret. He felt a shift as Electra had finally stopped her crying and placed her head on his shoulders.

"I have an idea, but first I have to make a call."

* * *

"Gee I wonder why those two attacked us like that the other day." Rook asked his fiancée, who was staring outside the window. Rachel was still worried about the twosome and hoped they'd come to their senses.

"I don't know Rook, they weren't being controlled nor were they working for one of our criminals. They were doing it on their own free will. "She turned to face him. "I saw the look in their eyes though, a look of pure regret."

Rook rubbed her back affectionately. "Sooner or later their going to realize what they're doing is wrong. And when they do, we're going to be there to help them out."

The phone rang cutting their conversation a bit. Rachel raised her eyebrow in surprise and picked up the receiver. "Hello this is the Grant Mansion."

" _Miss Rachel is that you? It's me, Electra…"_

"Electra? How did you get this number?" Rachel asked. "Are you and Anubis okay?"

A sniffling noise was heard on the other end. _"Yes…I mean no! We feel terrible for harming you guys! We really didn't want to harm any of your family; you guys are the best friends we've ever had besides the McKnights!"_

Rachel stood there in shock and awe. If she was on the other end, she would definitely be comforting the crying alien girl. She felt it in her heart that she was being sincere about her apology. She smiled and opened her mouth to reply.

"It's alright Electra, calm down. I'm sure anything you have concern with you can talk to me about."

" _NO! I CAN'T!"_ Her voice was frantic and distant all of a sudden. _"I cannot reveal any more than what I should have. All you need to know is that Anubis and I apologize for our actions and hope to….see you again soon I suppose. Thank you for not giving up on us."_

Rachel smiled at her end, knowing that her new friends were all right. "Okay Electra, but my offer is still up. You can come by anytime and talk with me if you want to. Just promise me something."

" _What is it?"_

"Promise me that you will stop following whoever is giving you orders. You and Anubis don't have to follow any evil criminal organizations. You are free aliens, and it's time you start thinking about taking control of your own lives."

There was a pause at the other end. Electra looked up from the phone and stared into Anubis' eyes, knowing that he'd heard the whole conversation. They both knew what they were supposed to do.

" _Thank you Miss Rachel, we feel much better now. I believe we know what our next actions will be."_

"I'm glad you guys called. I was worried you might've been going down a path you wouldn't come off of." Rachel said, closing her eyes in relief.

" _I'm glad we called too. Goodbye Miss Rachel and thanks for all your help."_

There was a click and the phone went off. Rachel put the phone down and smiled.

She knew they were going to do the right thing.

* * *

" _So they think they can betray us now will they?"_

" _They let their emotions get the best of them! Now they're going to ruin the plans!"_

" _Patience gentlemen, I feared something like this would happen. They were in the care of the McKnights and that Mansion after all. Of course they would develop a conscious about how the world is."_

" _We might just have to get rid of them now. They are no use for us now."_

* * *

 **Oh no! What's going to happen now? Find out next time! Please review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Sneak Peek:**

 **Arianna: Electra you're an alien too?**

 **?: Nice to see you again Selena.**

 **Sun: The world…it's ending as we know it.**

 **Sirius: You deserve no mercy. Prepare to die…**

 **Anubis: You can't die….we need you here.**

 **Selena: Don't you dare hurt my family, you witch!**

 **Tune in for the season finale: HOMECOMING!**


	18. A Place called Home

**What's up guys?**

 **I've been writing the season finale so much that I've neglected to update like I should! So here's just some random stories starring the characters in this series! Good luck reading some of these. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 **Summary: What is the story behind the orphan aliens? How did they come to be?  
**

 **A Place called Home**

Earth...

They say that a planet with populations so large can hold many different species of animals and an array of different humans. Earth is a place where the weird and strange are normal, love and war are constant, and it seems to always change, never staying the same.

But for me, that's not the case.

I'm a Conductiod, an alien that can utilize electricity and has one optic. My IQ is too the charts, my tentacle-like hair sparks at the ends, and I have a big outlook on life.

So why am I abandoned and thrown to the side like last week's trash?

Alone and cold...by myself in this miserable world.

I watch the cars drive down the street, people inside minding their business. I glance into the windows of houses and see families sitting down to eat for dinner. I watch as the children smile and play with each other in their warm houses. Do they notice a person like me?

Do they even care?

My stomach growls as I clutch my head. I have no memories of my past, no reconciliations of any past events. Tears stream down my face, my teeth chattering in my mouth. I could see the coldness of my breath with every intake. Snow is falling faster now, covering everything with its gentle touch. Perhaps I should sleep..yes sleep sounded nice at the moment. I curled up into a ball as the snow started to cover me like a cold blanket. I could feel the sparks at the end of my hair fluctuate, losing energy.

It doesn't matter if I die, who will even remember me anyway? I'm by myself, and I will die by myself. Death had it's cruel fingers on my soul, playing with it as the snow kept falling. I started to close my eye, allowing death to do its magic.

It never came...

I opened my eye to find myself in the arms of something warm. The warmth felt good, almost comforting to say. I shifted my weight to get it all in, to soak in all the warmness of the person who was holding me.

"Oh dear, another abandoned sweetie." A woman's voice said, her sweet vocals dancing in my head. "This world did terrible things to you didn't it?"

I nodded slightly, remembering all the humans who'd picked on me, teased me, tormented me. More tears rolled out of my eye as I thought more about it. I felt the arms tighten around me.

"It's okay sweetie, I understand. Fact is, humans and aliens tortured me. I was thrown out like you, betrayed by the ones I loved. But it's okay now, I have a home just for aliens like you."

I looked up to see the face of my savior. My vision blurred, seeing just the face of a delicate angelic woman. I ran my fingers in her loose curls, trying to get the image of her hair color. It was red, a deep scarlet to be in fact.

"Seeing as you are a Conductoid, I think I'll call you...Electra! Since you have a sparkling personality." Her voice laughed at her own creation. "Electra my little sparkling, I have bg plans for you and all of your adopted brothers and sisters."

From there on out, I wasn't alone. Instead, I listened to my mother and followed every order she'd given me. Because I was abandoned by this world, this world will be abandoned by me.


	19. Homecoming

**Hello everyone!**

 **It's been a few weeks since I've updated this collection, but I finally got the first part of Homecoming done! :) Squee! Okay so thanks for all the reviews, favorites,and follows! Please enjoy!**

 **Homecoming: The Message**

"When are Sirius and Arianna coming back?"

The rain fell softly against the window as Sun looked out it. The aliens she called her siblings had gone off to the plumbers to warn about the impediment danger that was about to happen due to the Underground. Recently her other favorite aliens Anubis and Electra had rebelled the Underground to lead new lives with them. Selena watched her daughter pet her Vulpimancer in sadness.

"Sweetie, they told us that they'd be back just in time for your birthday." Selena reminded her daughter, ruffling her hair. "You'll be seeing them soon."

"I'm worried though, they've been gone since Monday mommy." She turned around to face her. "It's Thursday!"

Selena tried her hardest not to cry at the tears running down the face of the young child. She was right though; the aliens had been gone for a long time. She brought her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sure that whatever they're doing or wherever they are, they are doing everything in their power to return back to us. What we can do for them is hope they will return soon."

Sun gazed out the window again, praying silently for her siblings to return. A sudden movement outside caught her eyes. Blinking, she noticed it getting closer towards them. Rigel sat up and growled at the approaching figure as a loud crash resounded in the house. Sun screamed and clutched onto Selena for safety.

"Sorry about the window, I couldn't find the door."

Selena's posture stiffened at the recognition of the voice. Her mouth dried up, her hands curled up into fist, and she tighten her grip on Sun.

"Alastair..." She growled, giving the Vladat a glare. "How did you find us?"

Alastair smiled coldly and walked out of the window frame. "Oh I was just in the neighborhood, picking up some groceries, and about to kidnap you and your daughter." He flashed her a dazzlingly bright smile. "If you come silently and obediently, I just might make this a little less painful."

Selena eyed Rigel, who was growling quietly at her. Nodding her head, she tossed Sun towards him and he caught her in his teeth. Sun gave her mom a surprised look while Alastair gritted his teeth.

"I tried to be civil, but I'm afraid I'll have to induce fear after all." He changed into his Vladat form and sharpened his teeth.

"RIGEL! TAKE SUN AND GET OUT OF HERE! FIND THE OTHERS!" Selena exclaimed, giving the alien a frantic look. As if he'd understood her, the alien dog ran towards the door and bolted down the street with a crying Sun. Selena gasped as she was pinned against the wall by Alastair, his claws cutting into her neck.

"Selena, look what you made me do. Now I'm going to have to punish you now." He raked his claw across her abdomen, making her wince in pain. "Does that sting? You should've been crying out in pain, but it would appear you are tougher than I imagined." He raised his hand again. "I wanna hear you cry out, I wanna make sure you leave a message for them."

"That's quite enough Alastair. The big three want her alive." Selena watched in awe as an Ectonurite passed through the walls of her house. "And I really don't want to clean her blood off the floor."

"Chaosto I wasn't going to hurt her badly. I just wanted to make an example of her." His grip on her neck tighten, cutting off the air flow. "I think Mistress Celeste would want to see her again."

Her heart stopped, the blood running cold in her veins. Selena couldn't find the words, nor would they come out of her mouth to reply. Before her vision faded, she briefly heard the two aliens talk about something.

"So I take it this is Selena McKnight?"

"Yes this is the one. She is the traitor to the Underground!"


	20. Homecoming 2

**Homecoming: Past Revelations**

 _I wasn't always afraid of aliens.  
_

 _Truth be told I sorta grew up knowing about them. My parents were deceased and I lived with my grandfather. He was a kindhearted man who would do anything for his own granddaughter. And with him around, I was never lonely, never feeling the pain or suffering. One thing I learned about my grandfather is that he loved aliens. Creatures from different planets fascinated him in every way possible. And with every new discovery I would always be the first one to know what they found._

 _Until that one day, the day I met her..._

* * *

A young Selena looked around the guarded fortress of the Plumber's Underground headquarters. Her grandfather had requested that she come visit to see the latest "addition" to the alien encyclopedia. She smiled, the alien must've been pretty important to him if she was invited to see it.

Selena was ten years of age. Her long black hair was tied up in a tight bun. She wore a blank expression on her usually stoic face. Her attire consisted of a plain white dress with black shoes and a small red handbag. As she walked throughout the base, several agents smiled at her.

"There goes Professor McKnight's granddaughter."

"She looks so much older than she appears."

"I wonder why a girl like her never smiles."

"I heard she's never laughed too."

Selena acknowledged the chatter as mindless fluff and continued on her way to the lab. She hoped that this new alien would be worth studying and observing.

The sliding door opened up when she approached it. Her grandfather was waiting there just for her. His salt and pepper hair was stuck up in certain places, his labcoat was covered in burns, and his glasses were barely sitting on his face. Nevertheless he smiled at his young child.

"I hope your ready to see the new specimen." He said happily, both of them heading to the back of the lab. "She's a feisty new breed that appeared a few days ago. I was hoping you could communicate with her."

"You already given it a gender? How come you didn't tell me?" Selena whined, giving him a glare. "You always tell me this stuff!"

Artemis McKnight sighed and ruffled her hair. "I can't just tell you everything about the alien. It's highly classified information."

"Yet you allowed a ten year old child to look at what might be a highly dangerous alien? I sometimes question your judgment grandpa."

Artemis shook his head as they made it to the main room. A rather large tube sat in the middle as connecting wires intertwined around the ceiling. Monitors flashed different symbols, pencils were scattered around the room, and papers covered the floor. Selena could smell smoke coming from every edge of the lab.

"Is this new alien highly corrosive or flammable?" She asked him, eyeing the mess.

"Afraid so. It's not a Pyronite or a Methosian either. In fact, we have no idea what kind of fire creature it is!" He pointed to the tube. "It stays in that state and communicates through it."

Selena cautiously walked up to the burning tube. A bright yellow, orange, and red orb floated inside it. Putting her hand up on the glass, she drew it back in seconds. The glass had burned her!

"I wouldn't recommend touching the glass. It's in a heated environment so the glass would get heated up too."

"Now you tell me." She walked around it, dazzled by the strange thing. "So when will it talk?"

"Who knows? It has a eradicate schedule so we have no way of knowing when it will suddenly speak." A beeping noise was heard coming from his watch. "I have to leave for a second Selena. Please keep recording the data for me while I'm gone."

Selena nodded, her grandfather's smile confirming her thoughts. As the door sealed shut, she looked at the orb again.

"Listen, I know you don't want to talk right now, but I just want to say hello. Welcome to Earth and all." She pushed a chair up to the tube and placed her hands on the sides of her face. "My name is Selena McKnight. I am an earthling or human if you don't know what that is. Do you have a name?"

No reply.

"Well even if you don't, we have to call you something. Everything has a name here. Can I at least see your face?"

There was a slight pause at that request. Selena noticed the orb starting to shift a bit, struggling to change form. Hastily, she grabbed her handbag and took out a notebook to record this bit of data. There was a flash of bright light and then a face appeared in the glass.

It was feminine from what she could tell, confirming her grandfather's predication. It's eyes were burnt orange, like the embers of a dying fire. Yellow flame-like tendrils were coming from her head, signifying hair. The rest of the body was covered in gentle flames, rippling from a human body to a orb.

"Woah...you look cool." Selena said, gaping in awe at the alien. "Just what are you?"

"I'm not sure." A soft voice said, startling Selena. "I'm not sure who or what I even am. All I know is that I was born and then..." Her voice trailed off, leaving the young girl even more curious about her new subject.

"I'll help you remember! I'm an expert on remembering!" Selena puffed her chest with pride. "And I shall be your first earth friend!"

The alien blinked at her strange behavior before smiling softly. "Okay Selena."

"But we still need a name for you."

"A name?"

"Yep! Something that fits you! A fiery, new alien. How about Celestial?"

Celestial grinned. "I like that. I like that name a lot!"

"Then it's decided! Welcome to Earth Celestial!"

The two friends looked at each other. And for the first time ever, Selena smiled back.


	21. Homecoming P3

**Homecoming: Sparks of Rebellion**

 _Many years had passed since we had our meeting. Celestial and I had become fast friends to say the least. She told me of what she could remember of her past, where she was from, how she got here. But despite of all she told me, she'd never revealed why she was here._

 _Eventually we grew older and she gained more power as she did. The Plumbers were forced to move her into a bigger facility to train her to become an agent for them. Around that time I became one of the youngest people to graduate out of high school in my area, at age sixteen. I spent the rest of my time working with my grandfather at the underground. We got new recruits coming from all different parts of the galaxy and beyond. I got to take notes on them, observe them, and track them down on the monitors. Aliens had become my day and night now. Soon I joined the same program that my best friend was in. When I got there I realized just how wrong the world really was to aliens. They were cast out, treated poorly, and being used as pawns and weapons. It seemed that Celestial was getting the worst of these attacks. Being an alien of unknown species was really taking a toll on her._

 _And that's when it all started..._

* * *

Selena nervously chewed her lip. It was her first day on the field and she was sweating bullets fast. She had made it through the rigorous training school to make it this far. Now she was going on her first mission outside the Underground.

A wave of warmth washed over her and she sighed contently. A pair of arms wrapped around her shoulder as a head laid gently on her back. Selena smiled, knowing that it was Celestial. The alien herself had made a more humanoid body to blend in with the rest of society better. Her light orange hair cascaded down her back, the tips tinted with gold. Her fiery matching eyes were closed as she buried her face deeper in her back. Both of them were wearing the standard uniform: a black and white jumpsuit with the strange symbol on their chest.

"You don't know how much I've missed you Sel. It's been way too long." She said, tightening her hug. "Have they been treating you right?"

"As fine as I can tell. Grandpa has been keeping me busy with all the lab work."

"Your always in that lab! You need to spend more time out of the cyberworld and focus on your real friends."

"Oh? And where can I find these real friends?"

Celestial pouted and brought her face up. She placed a warm hand on Selena's back and traced her spine with the glowing tips. Selena tensed for a moment before relaxing, the tension releasing from her back.

"See, am I a good friend or what?" Celestial joked, giving her another hug. "Now let's hurry before Magister Tennyson wonders where we are."

"Okay..." Selena murmured dreamily, closing her eyes in happiness. Her friend giggled at this and patted her back a bit more.

"Hey freak! Quit messing with McKnight!"

Selena rolled her eyes as a blond boy walked over towards them. His green eyes glared at Celestial, who was gripping on her shoulders now.

"What was that? I wouldn't be calling me a freak now if I were you." Celestial said, growling at the boy.

"Lay off Josh. Celestial is my oldest and dearest friend." Selena countered, glaring at the young cadet.

Josh scoffed and walked around her to face Celestial. "It's alien breeds like you that make the scientist work extra hard. Why don't you tell us what you are already freak?"

Selena could hear the sizzling of hair burning when he said that. She had to stop this before her friend did something bad.

"If you excuse us Josh, we have to get going. Our mission is starting soon and we don't want to miss our flight." Hastily, she grabbed Celestial's hand and walked past the jerk.

* * *

"Sel, what if I told you I wanted to make a better world?"

Selena looked up from the mission pad she was reading and gave her friend a curious look. They were in the plane that would take them to their destination. The question struck her a bit odd, making her eyebrows furrow.

"What do you mean "a better world"? You mean one where we all live in unity?" Selena asked her.

"No...I mean, one where aliens won't be hidden from humans." She turned around in her chair, a sadden expression on her face. "Aliens like me and the rest have been in that Underground facility for far too long. I wanna make a world where _we_ can be who we want to be without human prejudice." She grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes with an intense burning look. "Help me create a better world. We can use your research to build a better one."

"Celestial I-I-I don't know what your saying." Selena said, a bit frightened. Her once happy friend was giving her a crazed expression as she nuzzled on her shoulder.

"Think about it Sel. You study different varieties of aliens everyday! You know their strengths and weaknesses. With your knowledge and my powers, we can take over the Underground and get the world I desire. No...what we desire."

Selena considered this. From what she saw at the Underground, the aliens there were being used as test subjects rather than treated like normal people. She remembered being younger and watching the experiments being took. It suddenly came to her that those experiments were wrong! Gasping, she let go of her friend's hand and reached into her backpack. Fumbling around a bit, she pulled out a certain notebook that she'd taken notes in for years. Flipping through the pages, she saw the entry on Celestial and hitched her breath.

 _Prone to be unstable. Do not try to make angry. Subject has unfathomable powers. Must do more work on her psyche._

 _Do more work on her psyche._

"So you finally realize the truth." Celestial said, going back in the front seats. "I didn't lose my memories at all."

"How...what did they...why is..." Thousands of questions swarmed in her head at once as her friend smiled evilly. "No...you didn't!"

"You know Sel, I loved working at the Underground. Really I truly do." A picture of the Underground appeared on the screen. "But you of all people should know how much I've endured through those years. And then you come along and changed my loneliness into a friendship. They knew you were about to make a breakthrough, they knew you would be the one to figure out who I really was."

"Your speaking in riddles Celestial. I don't understand what's going on."

"My dear sweet friend, you really are naive when it comes to social interactions. The scientist, your grandfather, even your classmates know you have a gift to make friends with the most unusual species of aliens. Your calming presence within the lab made it easier for them to study more aliens."

"I-I-I..."

"Time to say goodbye to them, because as of now, you are my only connection to the ancient aliens."

An explosion went off behind them as the facility went up in fire.


	22. Homecoming 4

**Homecoming: Gathering Storm**

Sirius was about to yell.

Arianna gave him a curious glance as she looked up from her phone. A few days ago, she'd received the cellular device for going to school without an escort. Normally she and Sirius would fly, but Selena pointed out that they may be caught. So as an alternative she gave them both phones, her name on the top of the contact list.

Of course Electra added her number to her list too. They were both friends still after all.

But seeing Sirius looking stressed worried her. The Celestialsapien never was one to show emotions around anyone, but his family. Seeing his face scrunched up in the worse possible way was making her uncomfortable.

"Sirius, is something wrong? I haven't seen so much as a smile since we left the headquarters." She asked him, placing a comforting hand in his. She felt his finger tightly gripped hers.

"I think something happened to Selena." He finally said to her after a long minute. "Something troubling..."

"Do you think she's alright?"

He gave her a deadpanned look. "If I think she's in trouble, what makes you think she's okay?"

Ari bit her lip in embarrassment. "I forgot you could see stuff like that. So Mister All-Mighty, what's going on with our adopted Earth mother?"

Sirius closed his eyes as she watched him concentrate. She enjoyed watching him think in thought. His face made the cutest expressions.

He stopped so suddenly that she thought he was hyperventilating. He shot downwards with her following on his tail. She caught a slight glimpse of his eyes, the glowing green orbs full of fear. She followed his eyesight and gasped.

The McKnight Mansion was completely destroyed.

* * *

"Electra, maybe we should go back to the McKnights."

Electra opened her eyes to see Anubis looking down at her. They were both sitting at the park, a lone bench they were occupying. His arms were wrapped around her shoulder, sending off small sparks of electricity.

"Do you think Selena will let us live there?" She wondered aloud, then laughed to herself. "What am I kidding? She allows a Celestialsapien, a Anodite, and a Vulpimancer to live under her roof, so what if a Conductoid or Loboan wants to crash in?"

They both laughed as they snuggled in more. To be loved by a strange family like their own would be nice.

A sudden barking noise interrupted their moment as a familiar orange blur knocked them over. Electra yelped as Anubis growled at the blur. To both their surprise, Sun was sitting on top of them, tears rolling down her face.

"Thank goodness we could find you!" She cried, her eyes stained red. "I need your help!"

"Sun? Is everything alright sweetie?" Electra asked the crying girl. She gave her a quick hug while Rigel helped Anubis up.

"Mommy was kidnapped by some bad people! They said they needed her for something!"

"Bad people?" Her eyes widen as she turned towards Anubis. "Was one of them a blonde haired handsome guy?"

Sun nodded. "And there was a creepy ghost guy too!"

 _Creepy ghost guy? I don't know who that one is._ Electra thought to herself. She patted the small girl's back and spoke soft words. "There, there, Sun we'll help you find you mother. I promise you."

"Sounds like the Underground has struck us where it hurts. First that slimeball Alastair kidnaps Ari, now they have him and this ghost guy kidnapping Selena." Anubis' eyes glowed red for a second. "I'm getting really tired of their interference!"

Rigel growled in agreement. His gills tensed up a bit and he looked up. The trio saw two flying objects flying towards them at mach speed.

"Look who finally decided to show up." He joked, smiling a bit.

Sirius and Arianna landed in front of them, eyes blazing. Before anyone could react, Arianna grabbed Sun from Electra's hands and Sirius grabbed Electra and Anubis by the shirts.

"Where. Is. She?" He demanded, green eyes burning deep into their souls.

"No Sirius! They're innocence!" Sun exclaimed, trying to speak to the enraged alien. "They were going to help me find mommy!"

"How do we know that they aren't still in cohorts with them in the first place?"

"Sirius please stop." His rage went down when he heard the worried voice of Arianna. "Electra and Anubis are telling the truth. I know you can't see it, but they are."

Sirius looked at his friends and sighed. He placed the frighten Electra and Anubis on the ground.

"I'm sorry guys, I was too angry to think." He said, giving them a solemn look.

"It's alright, but dang you have a nice grip bro!" Anubis said, rubbing his neck.

"We can take you to the Underground to rescue her." Electra cringed at the name, but let it pass. "It won't be easy though."

"But we have to try! Mommy is in trouble and she'd do the same if we were!"

They all nodded. Selena was an important part of all their lives no matter the cost. They had to help her.

They had to work together as a family.


	23. Homecoming 5

**Homecoming: Evil Reveals Itself  
**

"So what is to become of our captor? Will she rot down in the cellar forever?"

Alastair's fanged smile bore right into Chaosto's eye, making him grumble in annoyance. The Vladat was pissed that he couldn't sample a tiny bit of Selena's energy, let alone do any bodily damage to her. So he decided to annoy the Ectonurite to the highest caliber, almost making him reveal his fear inducing tentacles.

"I swear if all Vladats are like this, I will kill them all personally." He muttered under his breath. He floated through the walls of the lair, leaving Alastair alone.

"Well if he's going to give me the cold shoulder, he should be a Necrofriggian!" He growled, flying around. "At least they're more cooperative than him!"

" _Alastair: Inferior. Query: What are you doing?"_

Alastair nearly flew into a strange alien who was walking down the corridor. The alien was a large black robot with glowing yellow eyes. Energy infuser cylinders were on his shoulders and the Omnitrix symbol was embedded on his chest in black and yellow.

"Well if it isn't AK-18!" He exclaimed to the Atomix looking alien. "So when did the boss decide you should come out and play?"

 _"Response: Unimportant."_

"You can tell me or I will just spit a Corruptura on you instead."

 _"Argument: Futile. Purpose: To secure and observe."_

"So your basically her guard dog. Poor Selena, I really wanted to taste her energy." He feigned silently. "But I'll have to wait. I wonder if Arianna and her friends will try and save her? Maybe I shall get my feast at last!" He cackled, flying down the hallway.

Ak-18 watched him fly away and walked in the opposite direction. His glowing yellow eyes watched around all corners and in every crevice. He was secretly glad that Selena was back, knowing her as long as Celeste did.

* * *

 _"What kind of alien species are you?"  
_

 _Ak-18 rose his head as a small girl looked at him through the bars of the cell. He and others were captured by the strange facility and experimented on constantly. Many moons had past since he had freedom that he forgot what the sun even looked like. Now this little human girl was tlaking to him._

 _"Are you going to talk? No wait..." She gave him a look down. "Do you even have a name?"_

 _He shook his head, making her gasp._

 _"That's terrible! They should at least give you an appropriate name even if you are an unidentified alien species!" She paced in front of the cage, her furrowed face making the alien laugh on the inside. "I know! I'll give you a cool name like I did with Celeste! How about AK?"_

 _He nodded his head, his eyes never leaving hers._

 _"Then it's decided! Nice to meet you AK!" She smiled at him, making his eyes glow brighter with happiness._

* * *

"Still thinking about the past AK?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the presence of his employer. He simply bowed at her and rose to his full height.

 _"AK-18 was just thinking about Miss McKnight."_ He replied, seeing his employer's posture shift. _"What is to happen to her?"_

"The less you know, the better." She said in a disdainful voice. "Selena and I have unfinished business to attend to and her family is probably on their way to save her." He watched as fire started to dance in her hands. "I want you to destroy them, but bring me the Celestialsapien and the small girl."

He nodded, his rockets charging up. _"I understand, but why do you need the small girl?"_

He watched as she took off her cloak to reveal a young girl. She had long, red hair she wears in a side braid. Her eyes changed colors from orange to yellow. She wore a puffy yellow top, orange capri pants, and white flats. Her skin was slightly tanned as fire danced around her.

"Selena has a large family of alien brethren, but there's one member that holds the power to revive my long forgotten powers; the young girl that is Sun Seto! For you see AK-18..."

 _"Sun Seto is my daughter."_


	24. I'm here: Interlude chapter

**This is a request from my good friend, GoldGuardian2418! I will do Homecoming's next chapter in another time.**

 **Summary: Elusive nightmares keep Selena awake, making Sirius comfort her.**

 **I'm here**

Selena tossed and turned in her bed, memories flashing in her head. A cold sweat ran down her face, her mouth was drier than sandpaper. Her black hair was ratted and tangled, her pajamas were wrinkled. She had to wake up, but she couldn't wake up.

 _Murderer, Murderer, why are you still living while we are suffering in the afterlife!_

 _Ghostly black hands surrounded her as she started to run. She could feel them chasing her, closing in on her. She saw the people she'd killed while she was in the Underground. The eyes of the forgotten aliens that died in the fire. She ran down the dark hallways of her subconscious, voices ringing in her head._

 _Murderer, you should be killed yourself!_

 _You shouldn't be a Plumber if you have blood on your own hands._

 _Why do you keep lying to your daughter! She isn't yours to begin with anyway!_

 _Red liquid dripped from the ceiling, falling on her face. Her eyes widen as she sloshed through the wet substance, falling deeper into it. The ghostly hands were catching up with her._

 _Those aliens you keep in your house should just kill you!_

 _The liquid rose higher as her screams echoed throughout the hallway. The light at the end seemed to get dimmer as she sank deeper into the hot liquid. The hands had caught up to her and started to choke her. Her breaths were getting shorter as she started to slowly die..._

"ENOUGH!"

Selena's eyes opened wide as she noticed the Celestialsapien floating in front of her, his eyes glowing green. She screamed, and hid under the covers of her bed. Tears fell down her face as she started to hyperventilate.

"Just go ahead and kill me now! End me of my suffering once and for all!" She shrieked, cowering in fear.

Sirius' eyes stopped glowing as he floated down to the bed. He gently took off the covers and looked at Selena's broken form.

"You carry a lot on your shoulders don't you?" He said softly, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry if I seemed to have intruded in your room."

She threw herself on him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He was surprised to see her crying on his form, her wet tears staining his shoulders.

"Please forgive me! I'm nothing, but a liar and a killer. I'm surprised that you and the others even trust me!" She confessed, crying harder. "I don't think you will ever forgive me for all the trouble I've caused, but-"

"It's okay, we love you Selena. Your past doesn't matter to us. Not to me, Ari, Electra, Anubis, or Sun." He hugged her tighter. "You've accepted and loved us for who we are, quirks, past, and all. And I am eternally grateful."

Selena smiled before finally settling down to rest, the ghostly hands of her loved ones also wrapping around her body, like a protective shield.


	25. Homecoming 6

**Homecoming: Iron Will, Soul of Steel**

"So this is the Underground?"

The group stood outside an abandoned warehouse that looked ran down and dirtied. Flickering lights set the mood, making it look eerie and grim. The sounds of bats and broken glass filled the air. Sun shuddered, hugging Arianna around her waist. The place gave her the willies!

"We haven't been here in months." Electra commented, looking around in disgust. "Does anyone even clean around here?"

"Okay I still find it hard to believe that this is your secret hideout." Arianna said, giving her friend a skeptical look. "It looks too...shallow."

"Appearances can be deceiving, my dear Anodite." Anubis chuckled, Sirius glaring at him. "What may look like a building that should be condemned is actually a masquerade to what it actually is."

The Loboan walked up to the door and gave it a rather large push. Crackling noises were heard as the plaster came off the top of the door-frame. More plaster chips fell as a steel door was revealed to be behind the shoddy house. Arianna's eyebrow raised in awe at the hidden ability of their foes. No wonder they were so hard to find!

"Momma is down there, we have to save her." Sun walked up to the door and placed her hand on it. "How do we open it?"

 _"Correction: You won't get pass."_

A giant beam of light shot from the roof, aiming towards the girl. She screamed and closed her eyes, as Sirius grabbed her in the nick of time. The blast left a crate-sized hole where she was standing.

"What the heck was that? Security measures?" Arianna exclaimed, changing into her Anodite form.

Electra's eyes widen as she turned to Anubis. "No way...how is he still alive?"

"I don't know." He replied, equally in fear. "Boss lady put him to sleep years ago!"

A loud THUD! broke them out of their thoughts as a giant robot towered over them. It's yellow eyes bore deep into their souls. It took a step forward, shaking the ground as it walked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sun squeaked, holding onto Rigel for protection.

"AK-18..." Electra breathed out in fear. "Your back from the grave."

* * *

Selena slumped against the walls of her prison cell, her black hair covering her face. She was very tired, hungry, and wished she could break free of the place she was trapped in. Her past was catching up to her at a rapid pace and she didn't know how to stop it. Her body was thinner, her flesh was paler, and her eyes lost their youthful glow to them.

"We can end this suffering if you just talk to me old friend."

She didn't want to turn around, knowing that Celeste would pick up on her weakness. The alien girl smiled and walked over to her.

"Selena McKnight, at long last we finally reconnect." Her lips stuck out in a pout. "You never call, never write, and never wanna talk to me anymore. It's a shame really..."

"You aren't getting them..." She snapped, her eyes narrowed in anger. "Those aliens are my children! They would never turn against me or betray my trust."

Celeste's lips curled up in a deep sneer before kicking her in the gut with her boots. Selena coughed as some blood spilled from her mouth.

"You seem to forget that I myself is an alien you befriended. With that in mind I would refrain from making me angry."

"Why? What do you want with them? Why did you kidnap me?"

"My dear Selly, I can't believe you forgotten what I can do with the aliens I meet. Don't you remember the time my powers increased just by getting a sample of that Celestialsapien's power? I was unstoppable!"

"You also died and I had to take care of your child!"

She waved her hand. "Details, details, the point is that with your Celestialsapien and Anodite, I will have enough power to purge all human lifeforms off the face of this Earth. All the aliens that hide in the shadows will emerge themselves and we will make a new society!"

"Your mad with power! Can't you see that all life is welcomed here on Earth!"

Selena fell over again from a kick in the gutt as Celeste towered over her body once more.

"Need I remind you that not all living things are created equally? Prejudice to aliens have been around since the dawn of time." She went to the door, pausing before turning around. "I'm going to win this war Selena. Tennyson can't help you this time nor will your _alien family_ save you from the true powers I wield within me."

The door slammed shut, leaving a crying Selena on the floor. Her thoughts flew widely as she feared the worst for her family.


	26. Homecoming 7

**Homecoming: Sacrifices are Necessary**

AK-18 was packing quite a punch on them.

Electra wiped the blood from her lips as her friends got scattered around her. Anubis fell to the ground besides her, his fur all scuffed up while Arianna took the charge to heal him. The only one who was putting up a good fight was Sirius who was matching blow for blow with the alien robot. Part of her felt bad that her Conductoid powers were put on hold since he rarely used energy based attacks.

 _But as long as Sirius keeps him at bay,_ She thought to herself. _We may have a fighting chance!_

Sirius delivered another right hook to the robot's face before kicking him in the chest. He was beyond mad at the robot for blocking their way to save the person he'd come to love as another mother figure. He was rescued from a life of everything being handed to him to a life where he actually could work for himself. The he met Arianna and fell in love with her unexpectedly. That kind of devotion made him fight harder. He went to punch again, but found his fist being caught.

 _"Fighting; futile. Suggestion; you quit now."_ He said in his monotonous voice. Sirius struggled to get out of his stone cold grip only to find himself being hurled into a wall. His green eyes glowed dangerously as he got back up.

"No way am I losing to a scum like you!" He was now fighting in a frenzied rage that neither of his friends had ever seen before. Arianna gave him a small smile as he continued to fight.

"While he's doing that, perhaps we can sneak in and save Selena." Ari suggested, taking Sun in her arms.

"Yeah let's go rescue mommy!" Sun agreed, determination in her eyes. "She may be in some pain!"

Electra picked Anubis off the floor and nodded. "I agree; let's go get her."

Sirius watched as the other went passed him into the Underground. He nodded as they left, knowing they were going to go rescue Selena. He turned his attention back towards AK-8.

"You and me now big guy. I don't plan on going down that easily." His fist started to glow green.

AK-18 gave him a blank stare. " _Celestialsapien; inferior."_

That made Sirius even more irritated as he charged forward. AK-18 pounded fist with him, the power making him blow back. Sirius rubbed his head as something like a memory triggered inside his mind, making him black out.

* * *

 _Explosions sounded off in the areas around him. He could hear the sounds of bullets raining to the ground, the screams of terror flooding his head. All he want to do was pin his body to the ground and wait for the horror to be over.  
_

 _"We are going to make it out of here alive. We are going to make it out of here alive." He saw a teenage girl with black hair pull what looked to be AK-18 from out under some rubble. Shots were fired, bullets lodging themselves in the walls around them. Sirius could hear the shrieks of different aliens as they fled from the explosive building. People wearing black masks were holding rather large guns as another girl with long red hair walked beside them._

 _"Destroy them all, they are useless to us now." She commanded, the soldiers giving her a salute. They raised their guns, shooting all the alien species to the ground. Sirius saw the black haired girl being put on AK-18's back. The girl hung on tight as he began to plow his way through the crowd of soldiers. They all shot at him, but it was reflected off his armor. The girl screamed as one grazed her face, leaving a bloody cut. The robot alien growled, punching through many of the men. It would seem he was unstoppable._

 _The girl with the red hair growled, her orange eyes glowing in fury. Her hair stood up on the edge, fire dancing within them. A fireball formed in her hand as she shot it at them. AK-18 gathered energy in his hands and shot it at the attack. The attacks collided, making a rather large explosion. Sirius covered his face as the heat hit him._

 _When he uncovered, the young red headed girl formed another fireball in her hand. "I don't get what you're planning, Selena. But look! Your base is taken! Your plans are ruined! You... have failed!"_

 _Sirius' eyes widen at the shocking revelation that the black haired girl was Selena! She gave the red haired girl a sadden expression before watching her grip tighten on AK-18's shoulder. "I can tell you with certainty that there are things on this planet worth protecting! Why would you want to destroy it?"_

 _The girl growled. "Shut up!" Her eyes glowered towards Selena, a smirk appearing on her face. "You can't lie to me. I've seen what you're capable of. I thought I was a brute, but you... you're a monster."_

 _AK-18 placed his arms around the shocked Selena before raising his hand. "Order: you leave her alone."_

 _"She's made you weak AK! Your one of the strongest aliens in the galaxy and yet you team up with a lowlife hybrid like her. How pathetic!"_

 _"AK: Like Selena for what she is."_

 _The fires grew more intense as the girl started to change form, switching from a molten form to her human form. "Earth… is a prison. And I got out because I'm better than this place. I only came back to finish you off. You can't manipulate me Selana!... I've been fighting since I broke free from your grandfather's laboratory! Because of what he did to my species, for what he did to my planet!"_

 _Selena looked at her with confused eyes. "What do you mean "your species"?"_

 _The girl blinked at her, getting more furious. "Wha-? Your species! Our species! WE ARE THE ASTRALITES!"_

 _Sirius watched in horror as the girl charged towards them in blazing sun armor. The last thing he could see was the girl's sword impaling the very alien he had been fighting and Selena's screams echoing his mind._


	27. Homecoming: Final Chapters

**The Final Countdown**

"You..."

He looked at AK-18 with wide eyes as his red eyes penetrated his very soul. Sirius glared at him with his eyes glowing brightly. He had just saw Selena and him die before his eyes. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"It was you who almost saved her, but she was killed by the red haired girl. It was you that tried to save her, but you tried to keep her safe."

AK-18 didn't say anything for a while before nodding slowly. Sirius' face broke into a confused state as the robot alien walked over to him.

" _AK-18: Sorry for harming you. Feelings: Remorseful."_

Sirius rubbed the back of his head before putting his hands up in a surrendering position. "It's cool, I just was a bit shocked to find another alien aligned with Selena. But now we have to stop this crazy sun alien chick." His face furrowed in deep concentration. "But how?"

 _"Response: There are others."_

"Others? What do you mean-"

* * *

"This place makes my head spin too much."

Arianna's eyes were in dizzy swirls as Electra, Anubis, and Sun walked around the massive Underground base. The appearance outside was nothing compared to what was inside. The solid steel walls echoed every footstep, there were no windows, and a chill ran down their backs at every turn. Sun pushed herself deeper in Ari's chest as they continued to trek further.

"Be careful, the slightest movement, the loudest noise, or the glow of a light might give away our position." Electra warned, giving them wary looks. "We must proceed with caution."

"Right, caution is my middle name after all!" Sun said happily, trying to lift the mood. Anubis snorted and ruffled her hair.

"It's great that you decided to tag along youngling. You keep this group together."

Sun smiled, making them all feel at ease. The passed by a giant door and saw a glowing orange light protruding from the other side. Electra put her finger up on her lip and pressed the door open a crack. Inside the room, dozens of armored soldiers were standing in line. At the center of the room was Alastair, who sneered cruelly at them all and Chaosto who gave them a lazy look. But in the middle of them all stood a woman with long red hair wearing golden armor.

"Legions!" Her voice was smooth and regal, giving her the grace and beauty of a female dictator. "We gather here today to celebrate a new chapter on Earth. For too long now we have suffered under the tyranny of the humans, hiding in the shadows till the day we rise up to take charge. BUT NO MORE!" Her armor flared with the brightness of a thousand suns, making their eyes blink rapidly. "We will destroy the Plumbers and their Ben Tennyson, we will eradicate the humans that walk this planet, and then we will rule this Earth as the only planet to allow alien equality!"

The roaring sounds of the legions deafened their ears as a bewildered expression washed over the faces of the group. Arianna put her hands to her mouth to muffle her cries, Electra's tentacles sparked with fury, and Anubis found himself growling loudly. All three of them were just pawns for a bigger plan that this woman had cooked up!

Sun looked at the woman with an interested gaze. She seemed...familiar.

The woman walked across the stage and gestured to the veiled object. "With the energies we obtained from the Celestialsapien and the Anodite, two of the most powerful aliens in the galaxy, we made a device capable of disintegrating all human life off the face of the planet." She gripped the sides of the veil. "And you'll be surprised once you realize who we intend to use."

The veil dropped, and the group gasped.

It was Selena.

* * *

Sirius hurried ahead to keep up with AK-18's strides. The alien of unknown origin was good at running fast paces for an alien of large stature.

"Perhaps you could just tell me where these "allies" are and maybe I can retrieve them?" He suggested, trying to get to Ari and the others in time.

" _Suggestion: Not needed. AK-18: Knows what he's doing."_

"Okay, but if this is a trap, I find the nearest black hole and dropping you in it."

The Celestialsapien followed the alien through a couple of hallways and doors before ending up at a dead end. Before he could ask what they were doing, he felt energy signatures coming from the other side of the wall. With a swift punch, the wall came crumbling down to reveal...a secret lab!

"What's a facility like this doing in a abandoned building?" He questioned, looking at all the monitors and test tubes.

 _"Answer: Was here when I was online. Sirius: Should press the red button."_ AK-18 pointed to the red button on the side of the wall, flashing brightly. Under the button read, **Danger! Do not push unless the end of the world.**

"This is a very specified button." Sirius said, putting his hand on it. "But I guess we have no choice but to see what it does."

He pushed down on the button, a siren blasting loudly. The flashing of the red lights covered the whole room as white smoke covered the bottom of the floor. Two pods came from out of the floor, one marked with a orange symbol and the other marked with a blue symbol. The tops of the pods opened widely to reveal white liquid leaking off the top. Sirius backed up, his eyes widening at what he saw.

 _Two aliens...a Necrofriggian and a Pyronite._


	28. Trigger

**The Trigger**

"I can't wait any longer!" Sun said, startling the group. "Mommy is in trouble and I want to save her!"

Arianna looked at Electra, who nodded in reply. "Then we'll help you with this job kiddo." Ari said, her eyes glowing with mischief. "Time to power up and kick some butt!"

"For our family..." Electra put her hand down.

"For our friends..." Anubis put his paw on top of hers.

"For the future of Earth..." Ari put her hand on top of his.

"For Selena, my mommy..." Sun put her hand on the top, Rigel licking it. She giggled and the released their hands. Grunting hard, they pushed the door open. Instantly, the were pushed back by some mysterious invisible force. A chuckle was heard as Chaosto appeared in front of them.

"Well, well, well, we have ourselves a couple of heroes."

* * *

"A Necrofriggian and a Pyronite?" Sirius' eyes widen at the sight of the immobilized aliens. The Necrofriggian was obviously a male due to his masculine features. Instead of the usual black and blue, this one had a red and black cloak with orange flames on the side. The Pyronite was a female with a curvaceous body and flat chest. Her flames seemed to dance around her head, serving as flaming hair.

"Who are they? What are they doing here?" Sirius asked AK-18, who merely blinked.

 _"AK; found them in a pod close to Staybrook. Choice; keep them protected."_

"And now you want them to help us out." He placed his hands on the pod, feeling traces of life in them. "I think I can manage that. Are you willing to help out?"

AK-18 nodded, and worked with Sirius to assist him with opening the pods.

* * *

"Release my mommy, you big bully!" Sun shouted, her fist banging against the sides of the cell walls. Celeste smirked at her, Chaosto and Alastair by her side.

"My dear sweet girl, you cannot fathom how important it is for your mommy to help me out." She said in a sickening voice. "I need her to eradicate humans for me!"

"Your sick lady!" Ari spat, glaring at her. "How could an alien like you hate humans so much?"

"It's futile. The world will betray you. Why fight it all? Why risk your life for those who will persecute you later?" Celeste turned her gaze upon Electra and Anubis. "And you two had so much potential. I raised, trained you, and gave you a family. And this is how you repay me?"

"It was all a lie! You used us to try and kill other aliens and humans! Murder isn't something no one condones!" Electra proclaimed, Anubis nodding.

"She's right, no real mother would try to kill her children."

"ENOUGH!" She yellled, her eyes ablaze with fury. "You naughty children will be the first to face my wrath in the new world. But for now.." She walked over back to Sun and starts to caresses her cheek. "There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. Sun, you do not yet realize your importance. You've only begun to discover your power!" She smiled at the youngling, opening ehr arms as if to embrace her. "Join me, and I will awaken your powers. With our combined strength, we can end the human race, and bring order to the planet."

Sun gave the woman a disgusted look. "I will never join you!" Rigel growled along with her.

"If only you knew the power of the Astralites..." Her voice trailed off, looking into the girl's eyes. "Selena never told you what happened to your real mother."

 _My real mother?_ Sun's face furrowed with confusion as she clenched her fist. "What are you talking about? Selena McKnight is my mommy!"

"No, _I_ am your mother."

Arianna gasped, Electra's tentacles sparked with surprise, Anubis grunted, and Rigel made screeching noises. Sun stood still, letting the information sink in slowly.

"That's...that's not true! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE I'M RELATED TO A MONSTER LIKE YOU!" The little girl screamed, tears running down her face.

"Search your heart, you know it to be true!" Celeste pleaded, trying to convince her daughter. "Perhaps if I showed you what truly happened that night, then you will understand."

She placed a glowing finger on her forehead and Sun's vision went black.

* * *

 _A wailing noise was heard as a cloaked woman ran out of a burning building. She held a bundle in her arms, trying to quiet the crying down._

 _"Hush little one, I'm trying to protect you!" The woman's voice was urgent, and the wailing stop to a faint cooing. "Thank you, my child. Your mother has done something horrible to the world and now I must be the one to protect you from her."_

 _The cloak flew off her head, revealing the face of Selena McKnight. The bundle in her hands was a small, golden alien with firey red hair. Placing a hand on her face, Selena put a mark on the child's head. Almost spontaneously, the child morphed into a human with red, frizzy hair and warm tanned skin._

 _"I'll shield you from her, she will never get the trigger she needs for her machine." She looked behind her. "So many have died trying to protect us, but now it's my turn to save you."_

 _A horrible howling came from the fire as a massive creature of flames burst forth from it. Running quickly, Selena manages to escape before the fires reach her and the baby._

* * *

Sun blinked, as if a thousand memories finally flooded back into her head. Images of a spaceship exploding, a planet on fire, glowing hands, and green eyes filled her peripheral vision. She fell to the floor, Ari helping her up.

"SUN! SPEAK TO ME!" She cried out in desperation. Electra, Rigel, and Anubis crowed around the young girl, worrying in their eyes. Sun's eyes were blank, her lips uttering one simple word.

 _"Trigger..."_


	29. Thanks for Giving Pt 1

**Special: Thanks for Giving!**

 ***Warning: The following story contains family time, happy moments, and new character. Viewer discretion is advised.***

"The table is set, the food is cooking, and all the aliens are still asleep."

Selena grinned happily as she watched her pies bake in the oven. Mashed potatoes, yams, green beans, and other side dishes surrounded the table. In the center, a cornucopia filled with treats laid next to the gravy boat. Each seat had a card with a name on it. Outside, the turkey was being fried.

"McKnight you've outdone yourself." She chided, placing the pudding next to the cake at the dessert table. "A Thanksgiving with aliens who have invaded your personal space and wormed their way into your family was a great idea." Then she frowned. "And then he newbies showed up."

After rescuing her from her evil best friend, the aliens of the McKnight household decided to bring in some new faces. She was glad that Electra, Anubis, and AK-18 was staying, but then two others crashed into the house and now were permanently residents.

"I don't mind the extra company, but I have no clue what to do with them. I can't throw them out on the streets." She swatted at Rigel, who was trying to steal one of her apple pies. "Well I guess the right thing to do is keep them safe."

A yawn came from the mouth of the young Sun Seto/McKnight. The girl smiled at her mother, oblivious to the feast around her.

"Morning mommy." She rubbed her eyes and gave a little sniff. "Wait a minute...I smell ham, turkey, mashed potato, and pumpkin pie!" Her eyes widen. "Is it Christmas already?"

"No silly!" She hit her with a towel, making her giggle. "Thanksgiving is today!"

Sun gasped and gave a loud shriek! Footsteps were heard upstairs and downstairs as multiple aliens charged into the room, all in their alien forms.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?" Arianna asked, her hands glowing.

"EVACUATE THE PREMISES! WE HAVE AN INVASION!" Electra shouted, her tentacles sparking brightly.

"I'll lead Selena and the others outside!" The two girls squealed as Sirius picked them up. "Anubis, take Rigel and guard the front door. AK, you and Fira take the back door. Cloak, you take the rooftops!"

"GUYS WE ARE NOT UNDER ATTACK!" Selena yelled, stopping the aliens in their tracks.

"Then why were you shrieking in fear?" Fira asked, her hair flaming in annoyance.

"I wasn't shrieking in fear, I was shrieking with excitement!" Sun said, leaping out of Sirius' arms. "Today is Thanks for Giving!"

"Thanks for Giving?" Cloak asked, folding his wings down. "What sort of Earth holiday is that?"

"A holiday when everyone eats lots and lots of food, watch football, and say what they're thankful for!"

The aliens looked at Selena to see if this was true. She shrugged and nodded.

"I was down here making dinner for all of us to consume later." Shaking her head, she walked to the oven and started to pull out more pie. "But I guess the surprise is ruined."

"This holiday sounds fun!" Arianna exclaimed, clapping her hands. "We should all partake in the festivities!"

Anubis nodded. "Not like we had anything planned."

" _AK; Would like to participate."_

"And we would like to learn more about Earth culture." Cloak agreed, looking at Fira. "You can even help her with the cooking."

"There's no way I'm wasting my flame of some earth holiday." Fira glared at him. "What's so great about this "Thanks" thing anyway?"

Sun started to tear up a bit. "Fira! Please? Can't you do this for us?" She puppy dog pouted at her. "I promise you can get back to your life if you help us!"

Fira looked at the face and groaned. "Fine! But after this, no one bugs me!" She stomped off, leaving a very frustrated Cloak behind.

"I'm sorry, we've been trapped for years without contact with the human or alien world." He placed his hands into Sun's. "But we will do everything in our power to make sure you have the best Thanks for Giving ever."

The rest of the gang smiled as Sun hugged the Necrofriggian male. He was so shocked that he accidentally went intangible. She fell straight through him and faceplanted onto the floor.

"Um...sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head and helped her up.

"No problem, now let's get cooking!"


	30. Merry Christmas

**A Very Merry Christmas!**

 _Twas the night before Christmas and all through the mansion...oh wait. That's not where our story begins!  
_

 _Twas the night before Christmas and the McKnights and their crew..._

Selena shook her head at the scene in front of her. She didn't quite know just how the night had come to this, but she guessed it was better than nothing.

Now why the heck was she at the reigns of a red, cherry sleigh, flying over numerous American cities at the speed of light with her extended alien family?

And to top it all off, why was Santa knocked out in the backseat?!

"Pull up! Pull up! We're going to crash into Paris if you don't!" Fira shouted, her flaming hair now a chilly blue as she sneezed.

"This is the best Christmas ever! Can we do this every year?" Anubis yelled, his red scarf wrapped around him and Electra's necks.

"I'm gonna hurl!" Electra's cheeks puffed up as her hair sparked red and gold.

"So how are we supposed to do CPR on a big, fat, jolly guy?" Arianna was wearing a big, bright pink, fluffy coat that covered every inch of her face. The only thing you could see was her glowing eyes.

"Try something! We can't be charged with killing Santa!" Cloak was frantically waving his arms, his wings flapping in nervousness.

Red and green lasers were coming from behind them as the sound of engines came up from behind them. Selena snapped the reigns as they flew faster, dodging all the blast.

"Can someone please shoot back at that sniveling, evil elf before I come back there?" Selena shouted, glaring at the various aliens behind her.

Sun's head popped from the giant sack in the back, her grin even wider. "Mom! Santa got everyone a gift! Even AK got one too!"

AK-18 looked behind to see the little girl smiling at him. He smiled back and shot more lasers at the flying spaceships behind them.

Sirius hopped up in the front, taking the reigns from Selena. "Allow me madam, I can do a mean Santa Claus impersonation." The Celestialsapien placed a green and white hat on his head. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!"

Selena bit her tongue to hold back her giggles as she looked at the city below. The small dots of lights sparkled brightly as they flew over each and every house. Avoiding laser blasts just made the night more epic! She laughed and whooped loudly as she took another side of the lasers. Between Fira's cold, Arianna's coat swap, Cloak being scared of fireplaces, AK almost killing the big man, Sun trying to make everyone have the perfect Christmas, Electra discovering she had motion sickness, Anubis acting like a little puppy, and Sirius bumping his head, thinking he's Santa, this had to be the weirdest Christmas ever!

"This is the best Christmas since 79'! Man we had crazy holiday traditions." Selena hollered, waving her hat. "Hey I think we're flying over Miss Rachel's house!"

"Let's drop off her gifts mommy! I'm sure they will love these gifts!" Sun said, tossing the gift bag full of all the house's gifts to her. "Make sure they get to the house doors. Some of them are fragile."

Selena smiled and looked at Cloak. "So can you make the jump? You are one of the few who has wings to fly with."

Cloak nodded, taking the gifts in his arms. "You can count on me ma'am. I will not ruin Christmas!" He flew down on the doorstep, placing the gifts in front of the door. He smiled, knocking on it slightly before flying off.

"Come on everyone! We have a lot of gifts to deliver! And a Santa to heal" Selena shouted, the rest of the gang cheered loudly with her.

 **Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!**


	31. S2: Sun and the Schoolyard Bully

**Hey guys!**

 **Time for season 2 of Tales of Aliens! Season 1 was interesting in itself, but now we move on to a newer chapter in my characters lives!**

 **More new characters!**

 **New villians!**

 **And more shocking reveals!**

 **But I will not spoil anything for ya! Continue on and read for yourself!**

 **Summary: Arianna, Electra, Fira, and Sun engage in some interesting combat when Sun gets her first bully.**

 **Sun and the Schoolyard Menace**

 _It was the best of school days, and the worst of school days. Never did I ever imagine for more aliens to join the house that my mother inherited from our late grandfather. Then again, who would've thought I was an alien myself of a forgotten race?_

 _But today was a surefire victory on my cause. It all started on the schoolyard..._

* * *

Sun and her friends were sitting on the corner of the basketball court by the jungle gym, gossiping about the latest schoolyard news. All the other children were running around, screaming, playing basketball, or on the equipment.

"So anyone got anything they'd like to share?" Lisa Monroe asked, all four of the girls snickering at her snooty voice. Lisa had a reputation to flaunt any and every bit of gossip that happened in the school.

"Well...I heard that Keith Ledgers ate molded cheese from the cafeteria and lived!" Macey Laurel squealed, covering her mouth.

"Ugh...how disgusting! I can't believe this school would sell moldy queso!" Frida exclaimed, making a face. "It seems that the budget has gone down."

"Speaking of boys..." Lisa peered over at Sun and gave her a coy smile. "What's going on with you and Alex huh?"

Sun blushed deeply and looked across the playground at the white haired boy who was reading. He looked up to see her staring and smiled at her. She turned around quickly, her face brighter than her hair.

"N-N-Nothing is going on Lisa! Alex and I are just good friends."

"Sure "good friends" always escalates into something more." Lisa said in a sing-song voice while twirling her blonde locks. "If you don't want him-"

"GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK, YOU HEATHEN!"

The playground went quiet as the children stared at the sight in front of them. Alex was jumping up and down trying to retrieve his book from the largest, smelliest, and roughest child in the school; Grant Gillis. Grant snickered and waved the book over his head.

"What kind of nerd reads during recess? You think you're some genius huh?" He taunted, throwing the book on the ground. The book flew open, some pages getting dirty.

Sun stood up and marched across the playground. She wouldn't have Grant mess with her best friend! She stood behind the boy and tapped him on the back. Grant turned around and glared at the petite girl, who gave him an equally terrifying glare back.

"I would appreciate it if you stop harassing my friend sir." She said politely, keeping her anger in check. Grant sneered at her, not intimidated.

"What are you, his girlfriend? Little Alex can't defend himself so he has his girlfriend to do it for him!" He laughed, making Sun even angrier and Alex blushed red in embarrassment. If only she could use powers like her siblings...

"Well look at this girls, someone is messing with our little sister." The kids turned around again, the boys gaping at the arrival of three of the most beautiful girls they'd ever seen. The one in front had long, luscious, pink hair that went down her back and dark pink eyes. The girl on her left had deep green hair and electrifying eyes to match. The girl on her right had bright orange hair in a bob cut and ember red eyes. All three of them looked at Grant with irritation.

"Sun, you left your lunch at home and we came to give it to you." Electra said, handing the girl her lunchbox.

"Thanks Electra, but why are Ari and Fira with you?"

"Ari wanted to see your school and Fira is just ditching."

"Oy! I didn't say I was ditching! I just...wanted to say hi to the little troublemaker!"

"Fira! Sun isn't a troublemaker..." Ari pointed to Grant. "He is!"

"Who the heck are you hags?" Grant grunted out, getting even more confused.

"Hags? HAGS!" Ari's eyes glowed in anger. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW-!"

"No Ari, let me handle this louse." Electra said, Sun noticing her hair sparking at the ends. "See here you little twit-"

"No allow me to deal with him, _personally."_ Fira said, an edge on her voice.

Sun shook her head and walked over to Grant. "As I was saying before my sisters interrupted me..." She yanked on his shirt collar and brought him down to her level. Her eyes glowed a bright gold as she stared him full on. _"If I see you messing with Alex or anyone on this playground again, not even the police will find your remains. I will make you feel the pain of all the kids you've beaten, stuffed in a locker, and more."_ Her eyes stopped glowing as she smiled sweetly at him. "Got it?"

Grant's face had gone ashen as he nodded rapidly. When she released him, he ran far away from the girl. All her peers looked at her with amazement before erupting into a round of cheers. Alex smiled and picked his book from the playground floor.

"Thank you Sun, you are the kindest girl I've ever met." He said, kissing her hand. Sun babbled like an idiot as she took her hand back.

"N-N-No problem A-A-Alex!" She turned around to see her sisters smirking at her. "Not. One. Word."

* * *

"She did what to the schoolyard bully?" Selena asked, all the aliens back at home eating dinner.

"She glared at him with these freaky glowing eyes and he looked as if he peed in his pants!" Arianna laughed, bits of potato flying out of her mouth. Sirius sighed and wiped his face of her projectiles.

"I would've beaten the punk up to a bloody pulp for calling me a hag! I'm not that old!" Fira said, stabbing her steak furiously. "That boy deserved what he got."

Cloak shook his head at his intended. "I'm still wondering how you managed to keep your anger in check. I'm surprised you didn't lash out."

" _AK: Proud of Sun. Bully: Will be dealt with."_

"Thanks guys, but I'm really worried about Alex. He looked so defeated when I helped him." Sun took a long sip of her cup. "I hope he feels better."

Outside of the house, two figures were watching the McKnights with interest. The woman turned to the boy next to her, his eyes directed at Sun.

"Are you ready to begin your training Alexander?"

"Yes Aunt Charmcaster, time for her aliens to get a taste of darkness."


	32. S2: Adventures in Babysitting

**OMG! I almost forgot to do a chapter for my favorite writer in the Ben 10 community, GoldGuardian2418! Well I'm fulfilling that promise so here's your chapter amiga! My bad that it took me so long to make it!**

 **Summary: Sun gets babysat by AK-18. What adventure will occur with the two of them?**

 **Adventures in Babysitting!**

"Please be a good girl Sun! I don't want you to give AK any problems."

It was on this particular day in the McKnight household. Everyone seemed to be out on a mission today. Sirius and Arianna went to space to go deal with fallen meteors on a collision course to Earth, Electra and Anubis went with some of the Plumbers to find the remaining traces of the Doomsday Cannon that the Underground had built, and Selena was going on her first mission with Fira and Cloak to go find more whereabouts of the Forever Knights. She was running out of time to hire someone to look after Sun(Even though the small girl insisted that she could watch herself. It wasn't necessarily true since she trained Rigel to be a perfect guard dog).

It was then that AK-18 decided that he could watch her.

She didn't mind at all in fact. She trusted her longtime alien friend to watch her only child.

So the preparations were made and the whole day was going to be spent with her new alien roommates while Sun would spend some time with her old friend.

"I'll be fine momma! I have Rigel too! He and AK can watch me both!" Sun said, petting her Vulpimancer friend, who grunted with glee.

Selena put her hands on her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you sweetie! Be kind and courteous, don't forget to do your homework, and keep the back door closed at all times!"

Sun nodded. "Yes ma'am! Now go on your mission! If you keep Fira in the car any longer, she'll start to burn the seats!" She gently pushed her mother outside and down the walkway.

"I highly doubt that! Cloak would just put it out anyways."

Sun waved to her family as they retreated down the streets. Smiling, she skipped back into the house to have some fun with AK. She failed to notice the shadows that moved acrossed the street however.

"Ugh, I thought she'd never leave. As much as I love the fair sight of Selena, she pales in comparison to that of my cute Ari!" Alastair said, putting down his binoculars. "So why are we spying on the young brat again Chaosto?"

Chaosto materialized himself into plain sight, being wary of the sunlight. "Because that house has something inside it that we must retrieve. Not only that, but the plans for the Doomsday Cannon are still in there. We can rebuild it again!"

Alastair propped his head on his arms. "And I care about this why?"

"Well. for starters, you could destroy that Celestialsapien that hangs around that girl."

"Why didn't you say so? Let's go get those plans!

* * *

"Hey AK, what do you want to do today? You know, besides staring at me."

Sun was sitting on the couch, finishing up her homework while the alien robot watched her intently. It was creeping her out, making her shift slightly in the cushioned seat. Rigel rested behind her.

" _AK: Assigned to watch Sun. Mission: Is being carried out."_

"But that's not how you babysit. Babysitters usually have fun, bake cookies, and give advice!" Sun tapped her chin with her pencil. "At least that's what I think they do."

 _"Query: What does Sun like to do?"_

Sun smiled mischievously at the robot. "Well we could go down to the basement and see what is down there. I've never been down to the basement before because momma always told me not to."

 _"Selena: Doesn't want Sun to go down basement. Sun: Should follow her mother's rules."_

"If we don't tell her, then she won't know. Besides, aren't you a bit curious too?"

In fact, AK was a bit curious to go down there as well. He was told not to go down there by the lady of the house and he listened to her. But Sun was also technically the other owner of the house too...

" _AK: Will do what Sun says. Sun: Must not tell Selena."_

"Thanks AK! Your the best babysitter ever!" She jumped off the couch and ran to hug the massive body of the alien. He didn't know what to do, but he patted her head.

So the twosome walked until they reached the basement door. Ever so softly, Sun opened the door to reveal the inky darkness that descended down to the bottom step. She shivered slightly, getting a creepy vibe from it. Rigel stiffened as well, growling. AK shifted on his feet a bit.

"Well here we go, down to the dark basement. I wonder what we'll find!" Sun said, taking a daring step onto the first stair. It creaked loudly, making her jump. But she continued down, her alien friends following her. Soon they were enveloped by the darkness.

"AK, can you find a light or something? I can't see anywhere!" She squeaked, trying to feel her way around. A soft humming noise was heard and AK suddenly started to glow bright green. "I didn't know you could do that!"

 _"AK: Is full of surprises."_

She giggled at that and the trio walked down what seemed like an endless hallway before finding...

"A dead end, we walked all the way to find a dead end?" Sun was a bit disappointed at the blank white wall. Rigel even sniffed around it to make sure it was a dead end. "Why would momma tell me not to come down here if there's nothing but a dead end?"

 _"AK: Slightly confused too. Selena: Made fuss over nothing."_

"Let's just go back up. There's nothing else to see here." Sun started to walk forward when she tripped over a rather large object. "Hey whaaaaaaaaaaa!" The floor gave weight from under her, causing her to freefall to the bottom. AK went into action and flew down to stop her from falling further. Rigel hopped on his back, causing him to hit the sides of the wall and falling more. Sun screamed loudly as they continued to fall, but they seemed to hit the bottom a few seconds later. Her eradicate heartbeat still abuzzed, she tried to look around again, only to see white.

"What was that? A t-t-trap door?" She stuttered, holding AK like he was a precious lifeline.

A loud rumbling noise was heard around them as the ground started to shift from underneath them. The trio fell forward with a rather loud _Oomph!_ while the mass shook them off. Sun blinked her eyes a bit to see what was going on. Rigel started to growl and AK charged his cannons.

"Whoa...how long have I been asleep? Man my head hurts so much." A booming voice muttered.

The large figure looked down to see a stunned Sun, and two other aliens almost going in attack mode at it. As it adjusted it's eyes, it saw one look on their faces; fear.

"Hmm...what do we have here? I think I'm not on my home planet anymore."

* * *

 **How did he even fit in the basement? Well that's nothing to think about now. Sequel coming soon!**


	33. S2: Happy Valentine's Day! 3 Stories!

**Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Let's see how our favorite couples are faring on this day!**

 **Story 1: My Heart Belongs to Only You**

Arianna twirled around the kitchen, her apron flouncing up on her waist. She was covered with a sticky brown substance that was put into a tray with heart molds in it. Her pink hair looked pinkier than usual, she wore a white dress with red hearts all over them, and she was singing loudly. The smell of vanilla cake filled the kitchen, white frosting decorated the countertop.

"The recipe did say that chocolate tends to get a bit messy." She placed her finger in her mouth and smiled. The savory sweet taste tickled her taste buds! "But it will be worth it to get Sirius to smile and declare me his Valentine!"

Sun had explained to all the alien girl of the household how the traditional Valentine's Day traditions should go. Girls gave guys chocolate and other goodies while the boys did the same thing. Fira rolled her eyes and blushed slightly at the thought of giving Cloak something. Electra had a calculating look on her face as she tried to think what she would give Anubis. Arianna was enthusiastic about the idea of giving Sirius something to remember her by.

She hummed as she took the cake from the oven, the heart shaped pastry was so cute! She had Selena run down to the store to grab her some last minute supplies so that she could wake up early and get all of this done. Then she waited for the goodie to cool down before placing the chocolate in the freezer.

"Oh Arianna! You look as beautiful as the shining stars!" Arianna grimaced as she recognized that voice anywhere. Walking over to the window, she saw Alastair standing outside. He flashed her a charming smile and held out a bouquet of red roses in his hands. It was no surprise that the half Vladat had some sort of affection for the Anodite teen and often tried to gain her love from the Celestialsapien he called his rival. This day was important for him because it would be the day he would declare his love for her and she would go willingly with him off into the sunset!

"Gee you shouldn't have..." Arianna said, taking the bouquet out of his hands. "This isn't another opportunity to take my powers is it?"

Alastair clutched his chest in a dramatic way. "Perish the thought, my love! For you see, this is just me showing my love and adoration for you on this fine day! I hope you will be my Valentine and become my princess as well."

SLAM!

"He's such a weirdo, but he has good taste." Arianna said, locking the window and going back to her work. "These roses are very pretty."

"Not as pretty as you though."

Arianna screamed as Alastair, in his Vladat form, came through the window. She turned into her Anodite form and blasted him off the window sil. He grunted, rolling over the lawn. Growling, he leapt up, his eyes glowing dangerously.

"Arianna, I will not ask again! You will be my Valentine or suffer the consequences!" He smirked at the window. "I can always take your friends and loved ones and drain them dry of their energy."

"I don't think that will be necessary Alastair." The Vladat gulped as the Celestialsapien he'd grown to hate appeared in front of him. "Nor do I appreciate you harassing my girlfriend either. I'd suggest you leave now before I give a new meaning to the term "brokenhearted"."

The Vladat growled and started to fly off. "You can't protect her forever Sirius. One day you'll let your guard down and that's when I'll take her away from you! Mark my words, I will have the fair maiden Arianna in my arms and she will be my girlfriend!" He cackled, flying away from the area.

Sirius sighed and looked at Arianna, who was still covered in chocolate. If he still had his mouth, he would've been smiling at her grinning face. He switched over to his human form and licked the chocolate right off her face, making her blush deep red on her purple face.

"Nice taste, would've used more sugar though." He commented, licking his lips.

Arianna fainted out of happiness, Sirius carrying her back inside with a satisfying grin on his face.

* * *

 **You Can Always Depend on the Kindest of Strangers**

"Is that all you need for your Valentine's Day card?"

Electra nodded, the rest of the council members looked at the table in awe. It was a giant piece of construction paper, laced with white dollies and ribbons. The heart in the middle was golden paper, sprinkled with sparkly glitter. The fanciest handwriting they'd ever seen covered the heart.

"Miss Electra, don't you think that's a bit much for a card?" Lacey Simmons asked, her face full of skepticism.

"I don't think so Simmons. I believe whoever is lucky enough to get this card must be very special to her." Hector Vincentio pushed his glasses up at his remark. "But who would ever seduce our beautiful student body president?"

"He's special I'll give you that." Electra said dreamily, picking up the card. "Well I'm off to give this to him! Wish me luck guys!"

The council waved goodbye to her as she left the room. Electra knew that Anubis would be waiting for her back at the McKnight's place and she had to be quick enough to get that card there. It was huge and fragile, if she dropped it, there would be catastrophe!

It didn't help that it had rained earlier too. Electra hated the rain, it damped her sparking hair and doused her powers useless. Slipping on her rainboots and coat, she raced down the streets of Starry Hills to the last house on the block.

 _I'm going to make it! I'm going to make it!_ She thought, clutching the card closer to her body. _And there's nothing that will stop me!_

To her horror, she suddenly tripped on her feet, causing her to topple over. The card flew out of her hands and landed right smack dabbed into a giant messy puddle. Electra felt tears running down her face as her precious card started to get muddy and ruined.

"Oh no, was that your card?" A voice behind her asked. She looked over her shoulder to see a red haired girl with blue glasses give her a sympathetic look. She nodded, not wanting to meet the girl's face.

"It was supposed to be for my boyfriend, but now it's ruined. And I can't get another one or make another one in time. Now he'll never know how special he is to me."

The girl put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed small circles. "Relax, if he's a great guy, he won't care if you don't bring him anything. As long as you are there with him, he couldn't be more happier." This made Electra smile. She was right; Anubis loved her unconditionally. Even if she didn't have a gift for him, he would still love her regardless.

"But if you really need a card, then I may have a spare in my backpack." The girl took off her pack and pulled out a plain and simple Valentine's Day card. "Here you go, take it for him."

Electra gasped and took the card from her hand. "Why are you helping me? You barely know me at all."

"A little saying once went, _You can always depend on the kindness of strangers._ Think of me as a friend you haven't met."

"Thank you so much! If I ever meet you again, I'll guarantee to pay you back for your kindness."

Electra waved goodbye to the girl and walked the rest of the way home. She could hardly wait for Anubis to read her card!

* * *

 **A Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

"Thanks for the Valentine's Day treat chica!"

"You're welcome Frita! Thanks for the cool bow!"

Sun and her best friend giggled with each other as the Valentine's Day party in their classroom was in full buzz. All the kids had exchanged cards earlier and now were getting hyped on sugary snacks and sweets. Sun herself was decked out in her new outfit that Arianna helped pick for her. She twirled around in her red and pink skirt and shirt combo that was littered with hearts.

A small tap was felt on her shoulders as she turned around to see the blushing red face of Alex. She blushed back at him too. Squirming a bit, he reached behind him and pulled out a shimmering red heart decorated with gold paint.

"H-H-Happy Valentine's Day Sun." He stammered, the floor looking more appealing now. Sun smiled at her classmate and took the card from his hand.

"Thanks Alex! I wish I got something for you though..." She tapped her chin, then smiled. "Oh wait! I do have something to give you."

She leaned in close to the boy's face and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she ran off, Frita giggling behind her. Alex touched his cheek and stood there looking bewildered.


	34. S2: Adventures in Babysitting Pt 2

**Summary: Sun gets babysat by AK-18. They find a new friend in the depths of the basement!  
**

 **Adventures in Babysitting Pt. 2!**

Sun gaped at the giant alien in front of her, face displaying awe and wonder. This alien was bigger than AK! He was a pure white alien with streaks of red going down his side. A red blade was on its head and red spots adorned his shoulders. Its big green eyes peered down at her in curiosity. Sun felt herself blush under the big gaze of the giant alien.

"Hello! What are you doing in our basement and who are you?" She asked it, getting a look of surprise on its face.

The alien chuckled, causing the room to shake a bit. "Well I don't know how I got down here, but I do know that I am not from this planet. As to answer your precious question, I am a To'kustar." He bowed his head a bit under the low ceiling. "And what do they call you tiny human?"

Sun giggled at being called a "tiny human". "I'm Sun Seto Mcknight! My mommy and I live here since my grandpa died a long time ago." She pointed at AK and Rigel. "That's AK-18 and my doggy Rigel!"

The To'kustar rubbed his ginormous chin in amusement. "You let a Vulpimancer and a alien robot live in your house, young one?"

"They're part of my family! There's also Sirius who is a starry guy, Arianna who can use life energy, Electra controls electricity, Anubis can turn into a giant puppy, Fira makes fire when she gets mad, and Cloak can freeze people with his breath!"

"You have aliens living with you? Why is that?"

Sun scratched her head in confusion. To be honest, she never once questioned why she and her mother allowed the different aliens to live in their house. Perhaps they felt bad for them and they wanted acceptance as well. That thought made the young girl smile. Even after almost going through heck and back, they had stayed together through thick and thin to support and love each other.

"I don't know Mister Star. But I think it has something to do with our light."

"Your light?" He looked around her, poking her sides, making her giggle. "I don't see a light on you."

" _AK: Doesn't see the light either. Sun: Must be kidding."_ The robot finally spoke, also looking for this light.

Sun shook her head. "Not a physical light guys, a light inside of me. They say that people can trust you if they can see how big your heart is by the actions you do. The light inside of you glows brightly of the goodness."

"Hmm...that makes sense. You are truly wise Sun." The giant alien complimented. Sun blushed and smiled brightly at the alien.

From above them, the sound of glass breaking broke the happiness that was developing. The sounds of muttered voices and the shuffling of feet caused the ceiling to shake. Sun immediately knew what was going on; the house was being robbed!

"Someone must've broken in the house! They're trying to steal something!" Sun said, her voice shivering a bit. "We have to stop them!"

" _AK: Will help to protect the house."_

Rigel growled in agreement. Before the trio could do something, the alien giant stood up and scooped them in his huge hand. Sun squeaked at how high they were, closing her eyes a bit. But she felt safe, as if he was gently holding them. The To'kustar grabbed what seemed like a handle that was connected to the ceiling and unhooked the latch. Daylight flooded inside the cavern as they were deposited right into the middle of the living room.

"How did we-! You are so awesome!" Sun gushed over the alien who gave her a big smile.

"It was my pleasure! Lead those robbers toward the trap door. I have a plan to get rid of them.

* * *

"It has to be here somewhere! Why can't stuff this important be out in the open like in the movies?" Alastair complained, digging around the cupboards in the kitchen. The half Vladat was growing ever impatient as he tried to find the weapon plans. Chaosto himself was growing annoyed at his frequent complaining and appeared in front of him.

"Would it kill you to be quiet for once? We have to get our hands on those plans to save the boss and plunge the world into alien domination!" He whispered raspy. "Now shut up and keep searching for those plans!"

"Hey you meanies! What do you think you're doing to my house?"

The twosome turned to see the youngest member of the household with her hands on her hips and smirking at them. They glared at the alien girl with full animosity.

"Well if it isn't the littlest brat of the McKnight household. To what do we owe this honor for?" Alastair mocked, changing into his alien form.

"I'm giving you both one chance to leave now and never come back here again!" Sun smiled and held up three fingers. "You have until the count of three before I show you why I protect this house."

"Your bluffing..." Chaosto sneered at the girl. "You don't have the power to take on both of us! Not to mention, we can kill you in a second."

"True, but I have some friends of my own that will back me up!"

BOOM! Alastair and Chaosto both gulped and looked behind to see AK-18 standing menacingly behind them. Rigel appeared to Sun's side and growled at the two of them.

"So you have more alien friends, that doesn't mean we can't still beat you!" Alastair said, baring his fangs at her.

"That is also true, but you still have three seconds before we show you the house's true guardian." She started to count backwards. "One...Two..."

"YOU'RE DEAD BRAT!" Chaosto exclaimed, flying towards her. He didn't get far as a thundering voice echoed throughout the whole house.

"WHO DARES INVADE THE HOUSE OF MCKNIGHT!" The voice roared, scaring the Ectonurite into halting. He looked around to find the source of the voice and found nothing at all! "ALL INTRUDERS MUST BE PUNISHED!"

"Chaosto, what the heck was that?" Alastair quavered in fear. "I can hear it everywhere around here! Maybe we should-"

"Shut up you idiot! We came here to find plans and I ain't leaving without them!" Chaosto started to phase through the wall, only to be caught by AK. "Unhand me you fool!"

" _AK: Thinks that threatening Sun was a bad idea."_ He picked up Alastair and took them both to the living room. The two saw that a hole was in the middle of the floor. What scared them the most was the large eyes staring at them from the hole.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the heck is that?" Alastair panicked, all his composure now lost at the sight of the glaring set of eyes looking at them.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to know!" Chaosto felt fear for the first time in his life.

A hand reached out of the hole and clenched them. All Sun could hear in the next room was the sounds of screaming.

* * *

"So, not only did you find a new alien friend, chase away potential robbers, and disobeyed my instructions, but you managed to finish all your homework for a week?"

"Yes mom! I did all that today!" Sun said, rolling her eyes. Selena shook her head and ruffled the girl's red hair.

"What am I going to do with you? You just keep shining that light of yours and making new friends." She kissed her on the top of her forehead. "I guess that's why everyone likes you so much."

Sun smiled and watched as her new friend interacted with her family. Electra and Fira were conversing with the giant guy while the other looked down the hole in the ground with interest.

"So what are we going to call this one?" Arianna asked, grinning at the new addition.

"I have no name, but I'd be happy to receive one from you guys." He replied, happily enjoying the company of his new family.

"How about we call you Atlas! Like that titan that mom read to me about that holds up the sky!" Sun said, hopping up and down.

"Hmm...I like that nickname a lot! So you can call me Atlas from now on!" The to'kustar said. Everyone cheered happily as the welcomed their new family member.

* * *

 **Sneak peeks at later chapters!  
**

 _"The carnival is a place where people can go see shows, eat junk food, and go on roller-coasters!" Sun explained, pulling out the tickets._

 _"I can't believe you lost Sun at a waterpark!" Selena shrieked._

 _"Now which wire was I supposed to cut?"Arianna asked._

 _"Princess, I believe we have to destroy the one with the ponytail!"_

 _"Is this the real life or just a fantasy?" Sirius asked, seeing the female Celestialsapien snuggle next to him._


	35. Escape from Reality Pt1

_Hello, I am Sirius, a Celestialsapien with immense powers. I live with the McKnights and all the other members of their wacky family. If you are receiving this transmission, then this must be my final wish. All I ask is that you do not let it fall in the wrong hands. What I'm about to tell you will probably save a couple of lives and prevent a stupid mistake._

 _It all happened on one spring night, the night I blew up in front of my family._

Sirius only blinked at the mess in front of him.

There was a mess all over the kitchen. Dough covered every inch of the kitchen, water dripped from the sink, and some of the plaster started to fall from the ceiling. In the midst of all this was all of his alien relatives he had lived with for the past months.

Sun was in the middle, soot covering her stunned face. She coughed up a bunch of crumbs as goop dripped from her hair. Arianna stood behind her, a spoon full of that goop that was currently burning on the stove. Electra and Anubis were off to the side, hands covered in the dough that was on the ceiling. Cloak had phased through the wall, water dripping and freezing at the edge of his cloak. Fira was thoroughly doused with water to the point she couldn't produce fire. And to top it all off, Rigel was lapping up the goop from the sides of the wall.

Selena had just left with Atlas to get him registered in the Plumbers and to allow custody into the house. She let Sun and Arianna to fix dinner, much to Sirius' chagrin. He insisted making dinner, but she wanted Arianna to try and make dinner this time. Of course, this escalated into Fira wanting to help out so that she could prove that she could be the ideal wife for Cloak. Then Electra wanted to join in and make something along with Anubis.

To which the scene we got here was born.

Sirius was so annoyed that he slipped into his alien form. His eyes glowed bright red n anger and his calm façade was instantly shattered.

"WHAT DID YOU ALL DO?!" He yelled, unable to contain his anger no longer. "ONE SIMPLE TASK, AND YOU GUYS COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT!"

Sun looked down and wrung her hands. "Sirius…we were only trying to-"

"NO SUN, THIS DINNER HAS BEEN NOTHING, BUT A DISASTER!"

The room started to shake at his anger now. Sun backed against Arianna, who shielded her. Cloak used his wings to protect Fira. Anubis and Rigel stood in front of Electra.

 _This is when I really made a mistake. A mistake that I now regret._

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I WISHED I NEVER CAME TO EARTH! I WISHED I NEVER LEFT THAT DAY!"

The room disappeared from underneath him, making him black out from the strain.

* * *

Sirius opened his eyes, blinking at the sunlight that streamed into them. He groaned, feeling the familiar touch of grass on his fingertips. Giving an audible sigh, he got up from the ground and noticed something.

He was fully human?

His hair, his clothes, and even his eyes had accommodated a full human body. He tried to switch back, but found himself unable to. Frustrated, he ran his fingers through his hair.

 _Okay, I'm human and I can't change back._ He thought, walking around the grassy plains. _And I have no idea where I'm at. That and where is the McKnight Manor?_

"Sirius there you are!" A female voice rang out across the plains as he turned around. A very pretty female with long golden and red hair raced down the fields towards him. She wore a white dress that trailed behind her. She wore no shoes on her feet and had golden eyes like the sun. Giggling, she grabbed him by the arm and hugged him. "I've been searching everywhere for you! Mother said you came out here to clear your thoughts. Are you alright?"

Sirius stood shocked, but regained composure. "Yes, I am fine. Can you explain who and what you are?"

The girl laughed at this. "Sirius, you don't remember me? Man, your mind must be clearer than I thought." She kissed him on the cheek. "I am your girlfriend or fiancée now, Sun!"

* * *

It took all of his willpower not to scream or be shocked. Sun, or Sun Seto as she went by, was engaged and looking very attractive. He shook his head to clear that thought from his head.

She lead him down a cobblestone path where a bubbling brook spewed water from. She kept laughing and giving him the brightest smiles. He couldn't help but smile along with her. She was just too cute!

"And then you ran off, had me and mother worried. She sent me to find you." She explained, skipping ahead of him now. "Don't you remember what happened?"

"Did I yell at you or anything?" He asked frightened.

"No…but you worried me. You were saying weird things about leaving though…" She gave him a sad look. "What happened to you?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. All I know is that I just happened to-"

"We're here!" She stopped walking and stood in front of a house covered in ivy and flowers. The windows were reflecting the setting sun, casting sparkles into the window. It was the McKnight house, but in a way it was different. It didn't have the same cozy look that he was used to, but a different feeling all together. One that made him feel warm and fuzzy.

He was definitely not in his world anymore.


	36. Summertime Fun: Meet Overflow

**Summary: A new friend provides some cooling down for Sun, Ari, and Electra!**

 **Summertastic Adventures: Meet Overflow!**

The sun was beating down hard on everyone.

Sun could feel herself cooking in the hot summer heat, wearing her red and orange one piece. Beside her, Arianna was decked out in a pink bikini with white polka dots, claiming it too hot for clothes. Sitting next to her, Electra was also wearing a black and white striped bikini, her tentacle-like hair was frizzling weakly. It was official, the heat wave had finally killed them all, nor one ounce of energy came off them.

The only one not suffering was Fira, the Pyronite female laid flat on the lawn chair in the yard wearing a revealing yellow tankini. The summer heat didn't bother her, in fact it gave her more strength. The heat wave was nothing more than a relaxing summer day.

"You guys are all weaklings!" She shouted, taking off her red shades, sticking her tongue at them. "This heat is nothing!"

"Easy for you to say! You relish this time of year!" Sun shouted back, splashing herself with her glass of water. "Even I have limits on how hot I can get!"

"The heat index and the humidity does nothing but make us more tired and chapped." Electra concluded, feeling herself dry up. "My poor skin can't handle this much heat."

Arianna slumped over the chair. "Where's Cloak when you need him? He could cool us down with one breath!"

"He and the other boys went on that field trip to the Olumbers History Museum!" Fira replied happily. "So we have the whole day to ourselves. I say we relish it! We don't get days like this!"

No sooner had she said that did a massive wave of water rain down in her. She screamed and sputtered to spit all the water out of her mouth. Her whole body was drenched.

Sun, Arianna, and Electra looked up to see a weird alien walk over near them, Selena by its side. It wore a red exosuit with two containers with water on its head and black mask-like markings around its green eyes. It also had two tubes of water reaching from a respirator where its mouth should be to its back, and its forearms were filled with water. It had black three-fingered hands and two black toes on each foot.

"Hey! How's it hanging guys?" It said in a friendly manner, waving at them. The voice was male and young sounding. Sun gasped as she ran over to examine the new alien.

"Wow, you have water powers!" She said happily, grabbing his arm and swing from it.

"Everyone, this is Overflow, Water Hazard's nephew. Rachel thought we could use him to "beat the heat". He's friendly, but I would recommend you out your hair in a swim cap Electra." Selena gave the girls green cap which she eagerly put on. "Well I have to go inside to get some work done so you girls have fun with him."

"Thanks mom! We will have fun!" Sun promised, she and Overflow smiling at each other.

"Yeah, we'll have a fun time getting to know each other." Overflow agreed.

Arianna came over to meet the new alien. "Well my name is Arianna, but you can call me Ari." She pointed to Electra. "That's Electra, the girl you doused over there is Fira." She gently pried Sun from his arm. "And this ball of sunshine is Sun!"

"Overflow make us wet! It's so hot today!" Sun begged, feeling the sweat roll down her face.

Overflow tapped his chin as if thinking about it. "I don't know, the last time I tried to water someone, I almost drowned them."

"Oh nonsense, we need someone to get us all wet!" Ari said, tapping his water cannons. "So give us the biggest wave you can make!"

Overflows eyes widened at that request. "The biggest wave I can make?"

Sun stretched her arms out wide to prove her sister's point. "Make it rain!"

Overflow smiled as he charged up his water cannons. Electra saw this and politely stepped out of the targeting range. Suddenly, a massive gush of water erupted from the cannons, a tsunami wave appearing before them. Ari and Sun took one second to realize their crazed request before finding themselves drowning under the wave's mighty power. Fira's face changed into that of horror as the Pyronite was once again submerged underwater. Electra tugged her swim cap, trying to keep it on her head as bubbles escaped from her mouth. Overflow himself watched the girl's underwater, happy that he could make such a big splash.

* * *

Nneedless to say, it took two weeks to clean up the yard and the street. Selena couldn't invite Overflow over anymore since the city blamed her for the massive "pipe break". But her family was welcomed to come by Rachel's house and hangout with their cool alien friend.


	37. Update

**It's been awhile since I've updated this story! But I saw GoldGuardian back online and she has invigorated my writing sense for the story! I have many subplots to get back to along with new adventures, new characters, and tons of shocking secrets! So without further ado...**

 **Welcome Back! The Journey Continues!**

A writer typed against her laptop, sighing as she changed the formats of many stories in her arsenal. Her glasses tilted askew as she realized the amount of stories she had neglected to update and the ideas she neglected to write.

"UGH! WHY CAN I NEVER PLEASE THE PUBLIC WITH THESE STORIES?" She asked to no one in particular. Seeing the time getting later, she closed the laptop in defeat. "Maybe a nice rest can recharge my vigor. What can I do with this horrible writer's block?" With that, she left the room she was in.

Her laptop buzzed with a powerful light as a ton of various characters fell out of the laptop. The once empty room was filled to the brim with her Ben 10 Ocs!

"Poor author, she really hasn't updated our stories in such a long time." Arianna said, looking at the screen. "Perhaps she needs help with her story ideas!"

"We cannot write the stories we're in. That would be wrong!" Sirius said, making Arianna faceplant to the ground. "Changing anything in the stories could cause some disastrous consequences!"

"I want a new chapter!" Sun yelled, picking up the laptop. "I want more adventures! More action! I'd even want to get kidnapped again!"

Selena took the laptop out of her hands. "We cannot force someone to write a new chapter for us. We just have to be patient and see what happens next."

"Even I have to agree with Sun. Sirius got sent to another world parallel to ours, we never got to see how we got out of the clutches of the evil organization, or even other stories revolving the small romances around the mansion." Electra said, Anubis nodding in agreement. "She must have reasons to not have updated in a while."

"She even skipped our wedding! That makes me so mad!" Fira said, her hair bursting on fire. "Cloak and I had it all planned out! We need our scenes too!"

"We can only wait until the author is ready to make us a new chapter!" Cloak said, her icy winds cooling down Fira. "Truly we can wait longer."

Sun pouted, but groaned at waiting longer. "If more people would only write more Ben Ten stories..."

Jen Tennyson gave her a look. "At least you get an update! Do you know how long she hasn't updated my story?"

The rest of the crew backed away from her, unknown that the author was currently writing down the next chapter for her.


	38. Go! Go! Alien Rangers!

**Summary: Sun gets hooked on a new t.v show and makes her family join in on the antics!**

 **Go! Go! Alien Rangers!**

"It's Morphin Time!"

Arianna walked into the living room to see Sun doing ridiculous poses in front of the television screen. On her head was a space helmet that she'd received from Ben on his last visit. A yellow scarf was wrapped around her neck while she wore white gloves. The Anodite could only hold her giggles in when she saw her try to do an axe kick, only to fall on her butt. Rigel was off to the side, snoozing while his mistress played about.

"What have you been watching Sun?" Ari asked, sitting down on the couch to see. When she saw the spandex superheroes on the screen, the girl's eyes widen. "Are they some sort of colorful group of heroes?"

"Those are the Power Rangers! They save the day from evil aliens that try to invade Earth! And I want to be a Power Ranger too!" Sun took the remote and placed it in front of her. "Henshin!"

"So you want to be a colorful superhero huh? What happened to being an alien?" Anubis asked, coming in the room with Cloak and Sirius. "I thought we were cooler than them."

"Hey! I have a great idea!" Sun pointed at her family members. "We should all be Power Rangers! Sirius you can be the leader, Red Ranger! Anubis you can be the Black Ramger since you both like dancing! And Cloak can be the Blue Ramger since he's blue!"

"Ooh! I wish to participate in the Power Rangers! What color can I be?" Ari asked happily.

"You're the pretty one, so you get to be Pink Ranger!" Sun did another pose. "I get to be the Yellow Ranger since I love the color yellow!"

"Wait isn't there one more?" Cloak looked at the screen. "Who will be the Green Ranger?"

Sun shrugged. "Dunno, but we have to transform and stop some crimes!" Running out the room, she went to go find the morphers that she made. Going down to the basement, she ran into AK-18's laboratory. "AK, I need my morphers please! I finally convinced them to play along!"

 _"AK: Impressed. Family: Would've said no."_ He opened the compartment in his chest to reveal the morphers that the rangers used in the t.v show. _"Sun: Should be careful. Morphers: Should not be tampered with or broken."_

"I will be careful AK! Thank you for making these!" She hugged him and raced back upstairs to her confused family members. They were watching the show.

"So they're normal human teenagers who take orders from a floating space head and his bumbling robot assitant?" Sirius asked aloud.

"And they have to beat this screechy alien witch who wants to destroy the Earth?" Cloak observed, rubbing his chin.

"So they use the power of dinosaurs to get cool suits?" Anubis clapped his hands. "Looks simple enough."

"Guys! I have the morphers!" Sun handed each one a special morpher for their colors. "Now we have to hold them up and shout the dinosaur that are on the picture!"

"Do these really work Sun?" Ari asked, looking at the pink morpher in question.

"Of course they work! Try em out!" Sun said, putting hers on. "Now Sirius, you have to say "It's Morphin Time!" to activate the cool powers!"

Sirius gave the others a look before holding his morpher out. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Mastodon!" Anubis shouted, a black light covering his body.

"Pteradactly!" Arianna shouted, a pink light covering her body.

"Triceratops!" Cloak said, a blue light covering his body.

"Sabertooth Tiger!" Sun laughed as a yellow light covered her body.

"Tyrannosaurs!" Sirius felt himself glow red as a suit covered his body similar to the ones on the screen. A red Dino helmet covered his face as the rest of the group donned their ranger suits.

Selena chose that moment to walk in however with Fira and Electra. The girls had been out to go shopping for dinner that night. Bright lights erupted from the living room, making the all go and check to see if everyone was alright. She groaned to see the Power Rangers standing in the middle of the living room.

"Alright, who let her watch Power Rangers?" Selena asked, getting weird looks from Fira and Electra.

"How are you so calm about this happening?" Fira wondered aloud.

"We fought against tyrannical alien overlords, evil best friends, and other baddies and this is the question you're asking?"


	39. New Surprises

**This one is for you GoldGuardian! Enjoy!**

 **Summary: The dateline looms closer to Cloak and Fira's wedding! And a surprise is just what they needed!**

 **A New Surprise**

It had been such an exhausting day for Fira.

Selena and Rachel were helping her to find the perfect wedding dress that wouldn't go up in flames and singe the entire material. Along with them came Ari and Sun who both wanted to help pick a pretty dress for her. It had gotten so bad that they went through the entire store to find the perfect dress. Fira was losing her patience along with her human disguise.

She was so happy to be home after an exhausting day. Electra and Anubis promised to make the wedding invitations for her while she got prepared for bed. Fira thanked her friends gratefully as she walked up the stairs to her and Cloak's room. The room reflected their personalities greatly. One side of the room was hers, the walls being red with orange flames. Yellow glow-in-the-dark Stars hung from the ceiling thanks to Sun. A red beanbag lazily laid nearby the door to their bathroom. The other side was blue with white snowflakes for Cloak. A bookshelf with many different meditation books and soothing albums for nights of stress was on his side. Even their bed was red and blue sheets and pillows.

Fira slipped on her scarlet nightgown and out her flaming hair up in a high ponytail. Yawning, she slipped underneath the sheets and started to close her eyes. A sudden feeling of cold filled the room as Cloak phased inside via intangibility. His eyes laid on his sleeping fiancée and smiled gently. He hadn't been around for some time and wanted to finally be with his beloved. He had been slightly occupied lately with a big surprise.

Sliding underneath the covers, he unfurled his large wings and wrapped them around his star. Fira's eyes openly slowly, but when she saw Cloak she grinned. Her hair burst into flames as she snuggled deeper in his arms.

"Cloak, where have you been? I haven't seen you in three days!" She said, worried about his well being. "Are you alright? You didn't have any missions! You left without a trance! And then-!"

"Fura there's something I have to tell you. Something serious..."

"The wedding is in a month and we have yet made proper arrangements on where to have it! Plus we need yo invited family and friends..."

"I've been wondering about the future and maybe..."

"Then my wedding dresses all exploded! Rachel has to make me one! Do you know how hard-!"

Cloak out a finger on her lips to silence her. "Fira, our family is about to be a bit bigger."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Fira mumbled through his finger.

Cloak sat up in the bed and placed his hands on her face. "Fira I had eggs a few days ago. I was making a nest the whole time in a forest nearby the house. We are going to be parents."

Fira sat quietly for a second, trying to process what he was saying. She remembered hearing the Necrofriggian could have babies asexually, but this shocked her. She was going to be a mother to hybrid children. Would they have fire powers or ice powers? Would they be Pyronites or Necrofriggians? Cloak watched as her face morphed a couple of times. Was she disappointed? Mad? Upset?

"When will they hatch?" She asked him, squeezing his hand a bit. "When will I be a mommy?"

His eyes widen a bit at her questions before giving her a hug. "They will be hatched in a few weeks! Oh I'm so happy that you are ready for this!"

"It is a big unexpected to say the least, but you are going to be my husband. If we cannot handle children, how can we have a good relationship?"

Cloak couldn't help but to slightly brush his wings against Fira, making her giggle a bit. Mischievously, he started to flutter his wings a big more, making her laugh. Taking his hands, he started to tickle her viciously. Now magma tears started to run from her face, hitting the bed with loud hissing noises. He quickly blew on the flames to keep them down. The tickle session continued for awhile before Fira had to breathe. Her laughs were music to his ears. His wings wrapped around her body once more and slipped down in the sheets.

"You will make a great mother Fira, not to mention a great wife." He whispered to her.

"And you will make a great father Cloak." She kissed his cheeks twice. "I can't wait for my children to come."

They fell asleep knowing that the future was going to be great.


	40. Sweets and Freaks

**This is the Tales of Aliens Halloween Special Chapter!  
**

 **Summary: Sun teaches her cousins about the joys of candy grabbing!  
**

 **Sweets and Freaks  
**

"Tonight is the big night!"

"What's happening? Is it something big?"

"You could say that tonight is an important night because..."

Sun jumped out from behind the counter to scare Fira and Cloak' s kids. "IT'S HALLOWEEN!"

The hybrid twins screamed and flew upwards. Pyre yelped and accidentally set the counter ablaze. Shivers covered her face with her wings. Sun laughed at her cousins and wiped the tears from her face.

"Man! I got you guys good!" Sun laughed, adjusting the hat on her witch's costume.

Allow me to explain what happened here. It had been a few weeks since Cloak laid his eggs and the children were now freshly hatched. He had two kids with mixed powers, one kid that was pure Necrofriggian, another one that was pure Pyronite, and the last was born ultimate. Fira named them all.

"Cousin Sun, why did you do that?" The first twin, Hotspot, asked.

"That was really scary." Shivers lived up to her name as the poor Necrofriggian cowered behind her wings.

"That wasn't very nice at all!" Pyre yelled, magma tears running down his face.

"What are you supposed to be anyways?" Frost, the other twin, asked.

"You're supposed to be scary because it's Halloween!" Sun explained, sitting them around the table. "It's a night of fun, tricks, and candy!"

"What's candy?" Shivers was getting intrigued.

Sun gave a mischievous smile. "I can show you what, but you can't tell your parents about this." She then proceeded to take a bag full of assorted candies out of her backpack and dump them on the table. The mini pieces of gummy bears, chocolate chews, and lollipops made the alien siblings drool.

"So this is how you eat candy!" Sun popped a piece in her mouth and started to chew. Her eyes closed as the sweet taste filled her mouth. "Yummy!"

Pyre grabbed the lollipop, only for it to melt in his hands. Shrugging, he licked the sweet syrup that ran down instead. Frost nabbed a Kit-Kat bar and started chomping away. Hotspot was furiously gnawing a licorice stick. Shivers was a bit frightened, but placed a Hershey Kiss in her mouth. Her face brightened as she chewed happily.

"See? And then you can go from door-to-door and ask for all this!" Sun said, polishing off her last Crunch bar. "Any questions?"

"Don't we need a costume like you?" Pyre asked.

"Nope, you guys have the best costumes ever, yourself!"

"Yay! We can be ourselves during Halloween!" The twins cheered, delighted at the candy they would receive.

"Is it going to be scary?" Shivers wondered.

"No way Shivs, I'll be there the whole way with you." Sun promised, holding her cousin's hand. The Necrofriggian nodded, but still looked scared. "The best part is that when you get scared, you can laugh it off!"

"Laughing scares away fear?" Hotspot said.

"Yup! It's the best medicine for fear and sadness!" Sun reached over towards him. "Observe..." She rubbed his wings, making him burst in laughter. Frost joined in and started to tickle him more. Pyre in turned tickled Shivers, who giggled at the contact. Soon the whole group was on the floor laughing.

"SUN! WHERE'S THE HALLOWEEN CANDY I BROUGHT FOR THE TRICK-OR-TREATERS?"

With eyes widen, they ran off in different directions, leaving a messy kitchen in their wake.


	41. New Friends Stick Together!

**Guess who's back with some new characters and plotlines! This time for sure!**

 **Summary: Deviating a bit from the McKnight's, Hannah meets a new alien on her way to her new school!**

 **New Friends Stick Together!**

"Hannah, you're going to be late for your first day of school!"

"I'm almost ready mom! Just need to make some minor adjustments on my hair!"

Hannah looked at her long bangs with frustration as she blew them off her eyes. On the tablet by her mirror, she was watching Ben Tennyson defeat another one of his major enemies. She smiled at this, wishing she could be there to witness the fight. As a freshman heading to Starry Hills High, she would make it her reputation to be the one to know about all of the aliens in the Omnitrix.

"Just you wait, one day I'll meet you Ben. And then I can see your aliens!" She said to herself, picking up a pair of scissors. "Maybe then, people will respect me more and stop treating me like a child!"

Even though she was in high school, Hannah was one of the shortest girls in her old school. It made her look like a kid compared to the giants that walked among her. In order to deviate herself, she would act mature and graceful, but that always backfired on her. Then she found solace in watching Ben Tennyson fighting evil. Every alien was accounted for and researched so that one day she could publish a book on them. It was one of her lifelong dreams to meet an actual alien. She held the scissors up to her bangs and smiled. Maybe she would get lucky! Maybe students wouldn't call her a child! Her orange hair fluttered downwards onto the floor as she gazed upon her new look.

"OH NO! I CUT TOO MUCH OFF!"

* * *

Meanwhile in space, a rogue alien ship is seen plummeting towards Earth. The inhabitants of the ship are seen scurrying around, trying to avoid collision at a graphic level. Several pods were jettisoned from the ship, scattering throughout the planet. One pod, however, gets knocked off course and headed straight for a small town in the U.S.A.

* * *

Hannah walked to school with her bangs now cut too short and her hair going off towards the side. At least she wore a cute outfit to walk to school in since she missed the bus. Her outfit was modeled after Ben's; A green shirt, brown skirt, and black shoes. Her orange hair even had a green headband with the Omnitrix symbol on it. She was looking for something to make her stand out after all. She wanted to be just like her hero!

"Man, I just have the worst of luck." She said, dejected. "First my hair gets messed up, then I missed the bus, and now I'm going to be late for school!" Tears streamed down her face. "How can this day get any worse?"

A flash of light shined in the corner of her eyes as a pod came flying towards her. Hannah stood there in shock and awe before panicking and freaking out. She waved her arms and jumped right of the direction it was flying as the pod impacted the ground beside her. She blinked dust from her eyes as she walked cautiously towards it.

"Wow, a pod!" Her face lit up with excitement. "An alien pod nonetheless! What a discovery!"

She did a little victory dance before tiptoeing over to examine it. The pod was silver and green with a black window. She peered into the window, but saw nothing inside. Scratching her head, she walked around once more.

"Where's the alien? Shouldn't there be some big, scary alien popping out to attack me?" She wondered aloud.

"Well, I wouldn't call myself scary, and I have no reason to attack a cute little earthling. Maybe it would be better if I said hello." A squeaky voice cheerfully said behind her.

"Yeah! A hello would do just nic-" Hannah felt a shiver run down her spine as she turned around slowly to see a green looking alien peering down at her. It looked gelatinous with a pointed head and an asymmetrical, drippy amoeba-like shape. A small spaceship floated above its head with an antenna poking outwards. Hannah's face morphed into one of excitement.

"Your a Polymorph!" She exclaimed, giggling at the way the gooey alien tilted its head with confusion. "A real live Goop like Ben's!"

"Goop? That sounds like a silly name for an alien!" The Polymorph replied. "Well to be fair, I don't have a name so I can't judge."

"Well you are very viscous and slimey!" Hannah poked his side, making him laugh. "I'll call you Shift, because you can shapeshift your body!"

Shift tapped his chin. "That sounds like a good name to me!"

"So Shift, what are you doing on planet Earth? Are you taking over? Are you on some mission?"

"To be honest, I have no idea! In fact, my memories are a big blur!"

Hannah gasped and suddenly felt sorrow for the alien. "Poor Shift! Maybe I can help you get your memories back!"

Shift gave her a wary look. "Are you sure? I mean, we just met after all."

"Trust me!" Hannah puffed her chest out. "I'm an alien expert and a good listener! I may look like a kid, but I can assure you that I will help you get your memories back! Besides, we aren't strangers anymore!" She held out a hand. "My name's Hannah Nonoka! I'm a new student at Starry Hills High and resident alien expert!"

Shift smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Hannah. My name is Shift!"

* * *

 **The introduction of a new friendship!  
**

 **Please review, no flames!**


	42. Pretty in Pink

**Happy Belated Valentine's Day! I know this is a bit late, but I hope GoldGuardian2418 likes it!  
**

 **Summary: Sun and Ari have fun with some makeup, much to Sirius' amusement.  
**

 **Pretty in Pink**

"Why are you putting this face paint on me Sun?"

"Silly Ari! This is makeup, not face paint!"

Giggling was heard in Selena's room as Sirius walked past. He leaned his ears close to the door and set his laundry basket down. He smiled gently, hearing his girlfriend and sister chat about something and laugh. He had become accustom to their afternoon get together activities after Ari started hanging out with girls her own age like Electra and the strange new girl. He himself was wondering what the two were laughing so hard about. He decided not to pry, but placed his ear against the door to hear what they were doing.

"Okay so the video said to first apply blush on the face and give it a foundation!" Sun said, taking out a bronze colored blush. "Browns are my color, but for you Ari I think a nice pink."

"You are the makeup expert!" Ari said cheerily. She mimicked the movements of the young girl as she applied the blush to her face. The brush strokes had to be even and neat. When she was done, her cheeks looked lush and full of life. "What's next?"

"Next is eyeshadow! Mommy always uses eyeshadow to enhance her eyes! Even though they're already pretty as they are." Sun pulled out one from the bag that said "sunset orange". She put one that said "pink lemonade" and gave it to Ari. "Like I said, you're pretty with pink!"

The girls giggled as they applied the eyeshadow, their eyes immediately popping out. Sun's eyes looked as if they were from the rays of the star. Ari's pink eyes were vivacious. Both girls examined their faces before batting their eyes in a playful way.

"Masacara time! Mom never closes her mouth when she applies this stuff!" Sun said, struggling to get the brush out. "And it has a weird brush thingy that allow your eyelashes to look fuller!" She popped the brush out, spilling a bit of black stuff on her. "Whoops! Now close your eyes Ari!"

With the skill of a surgeon, Sun put the brush to get use and made the eyelashes of the Anodite fuller. The lashes now really looked beautiful with a coat of black.

"Shall I put some on your eyelashes?" Ari asked her little sister who was getting the next makeup item out.

"No thanks Ari. I'm not old enough to wear Masacara!" Sun said, taking out what seemed to be a lipstick pallet. "Now we out on the best part! Lipstick!" Examining the colors, Shn took out a nude color. "I like all-natural colors! Mom said that I look better without a lot of pastel colors! What about you Ari? Still want to go with pink?"

Ari looked at the colors before pointing at a particular light shade of pink. "That one! I want that color."

The girls added the lipstick to their lips, puckering out and making kissy faces. When they were done, they added gloss for an extra sheen at looked at their work.

"It looks like we're done! Don't we look fabulous?" Sun said in a French accent. "Shall we show the world our gorgeous looks?"

"Oh darling, I thought you'd never ask." Ari said in her fake accent too. They both giggled and opened the door. Sirius stumbled, landing on his bottom before looking up to see the girls staring down at him. He looked at Sun, who had expertly put makeup on her face that he hardly recognized her. But Ari...

She was stunning! Her human disguise was enhanced with more beauty than he could probably dream of. The way her eyelashes fluttered in the breeze, her plump pink lips, her beautiful pools of pink that made up her eyes. It was poetry in motion. He felt heat rise up to his cheeks as he stared lovingly at her. Truly this was the most beautiful creature in the world, maybe the whole universe! His mouth dropped in awe and amazement. He was at a loss for words.

"Sirius are you alright! You look shocked and stunned all at once!" Ari dropped beside him, her face full of concern for her boyfriend. "Do you need a human medicine! Alien medicine? Some of my best cookies?"

"I'll decline on the cookies." He said hastily, knowing how bad she cooked. "But why do you have those face paints on you? I love you without the covering of the face."

"You do?" She was surprised. She thought all boys loved it when girls wore makeup! It made them look prettier! "But don't you like me like this? You are a boy right?"

Sirius cupped his hands on her cheeks. "But I like true beauty, not the superficial ways of the society. You are more precious and radiant without this gunk. For you are Arianna, my shining star."

Arisquealed and hugged him tightly, planting small kisses on his cheeks and face. Sun watched them make out and sighed happily. Another happy ending for her friends!

A little later, Selena came in her room to find makeup scattered all over the floor. She sighed and shook her head. There was no way she was cleaning up this mess.

"SUN! ARIANNA! YOU BETTER COME IN HERE AND CLEAN UP YOUR MESS!"


	43. Let's Be Helpful

**Summary: Hana and Shift help out Hana's mother clean up her new shop!  
**

 **Let's Be Helpful!**

"Uwah! What an amazing new place to set up your store okaa-san!"

Hannah stood in front of an empty parlor shop on the corner of Comet Street with a starry look in her eyes. The freshmen student had just come from her school to visit her mother's new shop. The store looked small and quaint with a touch of hominess. She twirled around the pristine little shop and smiled as her mother came from the backroom.

"I told you this shop was a good idea. Now we can sell all those crafts we made over the summer." Her mother said, putting a box down and wiping her brow. "I need to go sign some papers. Can I trust you to unpack some of the boxes and set up around here?"

Hannah pointed to her chest and puffed with pride. "Okaa-san, you are talking to the resident alien expert here! I have the strength of a Tetramand and the speed of a Citrakayah! Leave everything to me!"

Her mother gave her a skeptical look. "Okay Hannah, but if you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask around. I heard the people in this town are very friendly."

Hannah waved her mother goodbye before sighing aloud. Opening her backpack, she took out a jar of a goopy substance and shook it slightly.

"Shift, are you okay in there?" She asked, popping the lid off and pouring him on the floor. Then she took out the spacecraft and let it hover in the air, allowing him to regain his more humanoid form. "Sorry bout that! I can't have anyone else know I'm keeping a rogue alien in my home. I might get hunted down or worse!"

Shift shook his head. "If anyone tried to hurt you, I will be there to defend you! I promise no harm will ever befall you Miss Nonoka!"

Hannah laughed a this. "Thanks Shift! I never thought of having an alien for a friend." She picked up a box. "You heard what my mother said. We need to unpack these boxes and help her set up things for her new store."

Shift grabbed a ton of boxes in his arms before letting them slip down. "And what kind of store is your mother planning on opening up? Is it a bakery?"

"No, she wants to open a craft store! We make some things and we sell them for good prices!" Hannah opened a box to reveal cute little bracelets. "Kinda like a bizarre in certain cases. We make items that people want to buy."

Shift laughed at this and used his body to stretch in all direction to put things on certain shelves. He then picked up Hannah and let her dust the ceiling. Both of them raced down the floor as they washed the dusty and muddy floors. Hannah wiped the counter as Shift washed the windows. When he was washing the windows, however, a girl walked by and looked at the window in awe and amazement. He stopped, eyes widen at the small girl. A boy appeared next to the girl and looked up at the alien too. He waved at him, making Shift smile brightly. He waved back at them, making the children giggle. Suddenly, a lot of children came by the window and started to wave at him. He bowed and made funny faces at them. They all cheered at his comedic routine. Hannah looked up and gaped at the alien making a fool out of himself in front of the window. She squeaked, running and shutting the blinds of the window.

"Are you insane? Are you trying to get the government to hunt you down?" She yelled, looking scared and shook. "You know you are my new best friend! I can't lose you!"

Shift sighed and patted the small girl. "Sorry, I just love seeing children. I don't know why, but they make me feel happy inside. My memories are fuzzy, but I recall loving children from all galaxies." He gave her a sadden look. "I'm sorry to make you worry for me, but I can take care of myself and you as well. You are my best friend too."

Hannah smiled and hugged his viscous form. "Thanks Shift, you are a true friend."

They stayed like that for awhile before hearing the sound of a car door slam. They struggled to break apart as the backdoor open to reveal her mother walking in with a ton of boxes in her hands.

"Hey sweetie can you help me with some-HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?"

Hannah blushed red and finally popped out of Shift with a loud popping noise. She was covered with some of his essence as she started waving her arms frantically.

"Uh...I can...no wait...um..." Hannah turned towards you guys. "Help me please!"


	44. The Story of Tonight

**This chapter is for the 100 hundred reviews! Hooray! I've finally hit a hundred reviews thanks to GoldGuardian2418! This chapter is long overdue, but this is for you!**

 **Summary: The day of Fira and Cloak's wedding has arrived! What will happen to them now?**

 **The Story of Tonight**

"Make of our hands one hand. Make of our hearts one heart. Make of our vows one last vow. Only death will part us now."

The ceremony had started and everyone was crying. Selena wiped tears from her eyes as she watched Fira and Cloak stand at the podium. Rachel sat next to her and smiled, squeezing Rook's hand slightly. Sun smiled as she was the flower girl and scattered a few petals while she shifted back and forth. Arianna was a bridesmaid along with Electra. Both of them were blubbering like babies. Electra's hair was sparking at the end. Anubis and Sirius kept straight faces, but a few tears leaked from Sirius' eyes. Atlas was in the back row, trying to keep his tears at a minimum because he might flood the backyard. The To'kustar had never seen a wedding and he felt like he should've recorded this moment forever. So he was along with AK-18. Rigel was even there, standing at attention next to Sun, a bowtie on his fur. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin sat on the front row.

"Tell me again why we're here Tennyson?" Kevin asked, looking bored out of his mind.

Gwen hit his arm with a sharp look on her face. "Kevin! We got invited to a wedding! The least you can do is look interested!"

"Not my fault that I haven't seen many alien weddings."

"Gwen and I got to witness some as kids." Ben said, smiling at the Petrosapien and Necrofriggian couple. "I love inter-species relationships."

"Maybe because most of the girls that crush on you are aliens or freaks in their own ways." Kevin muttered, getting another slap on the arm from Gwen.

"I can't believe they're actually getting married! I remember when we were all just kids in the labs." Selena said, getting another tissue out. AK-18 took the others and went to dispose them. "You know I figured that those two would end up."

"I am happy that most of your household has calmed down after that whole fiasco." Rachel agreed and sighed. "I love alien weddings."

Sun ruffled the fur on Rigel's hide. "Good boy, after this we'll get cake!" Rigel snorted, feeling happy to get some cake.

"So when do you think we'll be aunties?" Arianna whispered to Electra.

"In a few days. Cloak said the babies will be fully hatched by then." Electra replied nonchalantly.

Arianna blinked in surprise. "Wait...when did he lay eggs?"

Electra sweatdropped at her sister. "You were there when they announced all this. Seriously do you even listen?"

"Hey Sirius, when will you and Ari tie the knot?" Anubis joked, jabbing an elbow into the Celestialsapien's arm.

"The second that you and Electra will." Sirius replied back smugly. The Loboan stopped his teasing and looked down.

"Are all weddings this beautiful AK? I mean, this one is so beautiful." Atlas said, wiping his tears. His fin bounced up and down with happiness. "I wish I could see more of them!"

 _"AK: Suggest that Atlas be a wedding photographer. Atlas: Would make a great wedding planner too."_

"That would be lovely! Hey, what are they doing with those rings?"

 _"Rings: Symbolize everlasting love. Cloak and Fira: tying the knot."_

"Will you, Fira, take Cloak to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest, who was Max Tennyson, looked at the female hotheaded alien expectantly.

Fira nodded and smiled. "Of course! Who else would I marry?"

Selena facepalmed and groaned.

"Hey she ain't half bad for a bride." Kevin said, grinning at the response.

"And do you, Cloak, take Fira to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Cloak smiled and nodded. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Necrofriggian and Petrosapien!" Max closed the book and chuckled. "Now go ahead and kiss you two. I see Fira eagerly waiting for a kiss."

Cloak took his new wife in his arms and leaned over to kiss her, but she beat him to it. She smashed her lips onto his so hard that they fell to the ground. Sun covered her eyes along with Rigel, who didn't have eyes. Kevin leaned forward so far that he almost fell out of his chair. Selena just shook her head and clapped her hands.

"Do not worry Miss McKnight. I'm sure their honeymoon will be wonderful too." Rook assured the blackette.

* * *

The reception was a good one. Fira and Cloak smashed cake in each other's faces and laughed. Arianna and Sirius danced on the dance floor with Gwen and Kevin. Both the couples looked so elegant in their outfits. Sun and Ben found themselves chatting at the food table while sneaking some pieces to Rigel under the table. Rachel and Rook were sitting next to AK and Selena and discussing new housing plans for her house. Max caught himself in a conversation with Electra, fascinated by the female. Anubis was at the disc jockey's table with Atlas, choosing the music for the wedding.

"Is this all you wanted and more Fira?" Cloak asked his bride, a calm sense of happiness around him.

"Oh quit it with the sappy stuff! I'm gonna be a mommy in a few days and you and I will have more on our plates than ever!" Fira hugged him. "I just hope you and I will have a happy marriage. You and I are so compatible it's destiny! I'm so glad we made it out of that dreaded bunker." She kissed him on the nose, leaving some steam. "Our kids are going to turn out fine. You have a big heart that needs to be shared. And what better way than to share it in the world than with our children."

Cloak blushed and smiled. "Thanks Fira, and I hope we make a great family too."


	45. The Smaller Things

**Summary: Hannah and Shift make a new friend in science class!**

 **The Small Things**

"The world of the bugs are an extraordinary find! You never know what you'll find when you search around the area of the school."

Hannah giggled at her teacher's speech. Biology was her favorite subject in school and it made her happy to know that her teacher really got into the lesson. She was currently waist deep in mud from the swamp they were field tripping in. They were supposed to find and take pictures of bugs we had studied during class. What she found fascinating is that she got to do her project all by herself. Everyone else had a partner.

"Okay Shift, the coast is clear!" She whispered, bringing the jar out from her backpack and screwing the lid open. Shift, in his gloopy form, slithered out before she activated his flying saucer. His solid form stretched out the limbs he didn't have. "Hey are you okay? That bus trip was three hours long!"

"That's why I'm glad that you let me out!" Shift squeaked, looking at their surroundings. "Are we on a different planet? Did the bus have some sort of hyperdrive?"

Hannah laughed. "No silly! We just ventured out of the school to the nearby swamplands." She gestured to the green waters. "Swamps always have some interesting creatures that live here. Maybe we'll see some dragonflies, or toads!"

"I have no idea what those are, but if it makes you excited I want to search with you." He gave a thumbs up. "I can even camouflage with the area. You won't have to hide me!"

"We have to stay close to the campgrounds though. We can't wander off!" Hannah informed him as they pushed back he branches of shorter trees.

* * *

Meanwhile, deeper in the swamp, a flash of green circled the area. It was frantically fling around, avoiding the birds and frogs of the swamp. From the human eye, it was nothing to sneeze at. But if you looked at it more closely, you would see a small alien-like creature. It had grey skin with a green circuit-like design on it. It also possessed green wings as well as one large, green cyclopean-eye. Its body is a carbon/silicon-based alloy, and he has triangular feet.

"Great, I must be lost." The being squeaked, flying erratically. "And worse, this place smells! Not a good place for a being like me."

He stopped abruptly when he heard the rustling of leaves. He quickly darted behind a tree and looked at the figures that walked out of the brush. One was a female woman with blonde hair with silver streaks and green was wearing a black and white dress with black hiking boots. Her eyes were narrowed as she gazed around the swamp. The other was a female too with brown hair in two buns and gold eyes slit like a cat. She wore a black leather jacket with black boots too.

"I could've sworn I saw it come this way." The cat eyed woman said, sniffing the air. "This swamp is masking its scent!"

The other woman grimaced as its boot sunk into the mud. "You better find that alien scum or else!"

The cat girl whimpered as she was hit on the head. "Okay Madame Morphic! I will do the best I can to get the scent back!"

"You do that Catrina, you do that." Madame Morphic growled as they walked passed the tree where the smaller alien was hiding. He waited till they were gone before buzzing his wings and flying off.

 _Please don't let them find me..._

* * *

"Wow! Check out the monarch butterflies!"

Shift held the camera as Hannah posed for the picture. They had taken so many pictures of the swamp for hours. The swamp had proven to be the best place for exploration.

Setting up camp, the two of them found a grassy spot to open the lunches that Hannah's mother had packed for them. Ever since she found out about Shift's existence, she was wary around the alien slime. Still, she was glad that Hannah had a friend to relate to. So, she packed a lunch suitable for each of them.

Hannah's lunch consisted of a PB&J sandwich, potato chips, an apple juice, and her mother's famous chocolate chip cookies. Shift had a turkey and cheese sandwich, doritos, grape juice, and some cookies too.

"Hey, mom packed you a different lunch than me!" Hannah said, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Did you ask her to make you one?"

"Yep! She told me she loved how I helped make your sandwich!"

Hannah looked down at her sandwich and saw the green goo on her sandwich. "So I see..."

Before she could take another bite, a bug flew right in her face. She shrieked and fell backwards on the ground. Shift swatted the bug away from her face and was about to squish it when it shot green energy at him. He backed away, surprised that it actually fought back.

"Hannah, do bugs shoot out lighting bolts when you attack them?" Shift asked, stunned by the bug fighting back.

Hannah took out her magnifying glass and looked down at the fallen bug. She was shocked to see it looking like more of a person than a bug. "Hey I think you injured a manbug!"

The being groaned and glanced up to see a giant eye looking at him. "Please don't hurt me! I don't want to die!" He started shaking in fear at the girl. Hannah gave him a smile and picked him up gently.

"Hello! I'm Hannah and this is Shift!" She patted his head. "We won't hurt you!"

"How can I be for sure? All people ever want to do is experiment on me and hurt me..." He said, tears falling from his one eye.

"I'm sorry that I swatted you out of the air." Shift apologized to him. "It was just that we didn't expect a bug to fight back. Are you an alien too?"

"Kinda reminds me of Ben's alien Nanomech!" Hannah squealed excitedly. "We should give you a name!"

"I've never had a name before." The small alien commented, curious at this new girl. "What do you have in mind?"

"I think..." Hannah tapped her chin. "We should call you Ptery! Because you are a flying insect!"

Ptery laughed at the name. "Kid I like your name! Mind if I stay with you two for awhile until I can get myself flying?"

"I'm sure mom wouldn't mind me holding a smaller alien in the house." Hannah said, placing him on her shoulder. "You are a cute little alien!"

"Cute?! I am not cute! I am a warrior, a survivor!" Ptery said, waving his arms in anger.

The duo laughed at their new friend as they found their way around the swamp. A pair of golden eyes watched them from the shadows, smile curling on its lips.


	46. Beware of Flying Saucers!

**Summary: Hannah, Shift, and Ptery go on an amazing journey to find another alien friend!**

 **Beware of the Flying Saucers!**

"Wow! Look at the millions of stars out tonight! There must be so many other planets out there I want to go visit!"

"Maybe one day we can visit the other planets. Perhaps we can find the one I'm from!"

"What's so great about space anyways? The stars are just balls of gas and dust."

The three friends were on the balcony of Hannah's new house gazing upwards at the stars. Shift was holding the girl close, his head resting on hers while she operated the telescope. Ptery sat on the tip, his cyclonic eye sparkling in wonder. Hannah's mother was out for the evening finishing up with her shop's set up. They were going to open tomorrow. Her new alien friends were making her adjustments to the new town happily. One thing she could say for sure was that there was never a dull moment in this town.

"Hey Ptery, why were you running around the swampland? You seemed to be running away from something." Hannah asked out of the blue, making the small creature look down.

"I wasn't running from something, more like someone." Ptery said with venom in his voice. "This organization that deals with dabbling with the data of many different organisms. I've seen more things in the labs than you've seen in your fake movies. The head of the labs is a dangerous woman with a sharp mind and even sharper weapons. I am one of her "precious" experiments that she loves to torture and cuddle. To her, I'm just another freak she gets to play with."

Shift looked at the flying bug and sighed. "Sounds like you've had it rough. Do you think she's going to give up on following you?"

"Not a chance, I keep trying to escape, but she always finds me." He glared at the sky. "I finally found a way to escape her clutches and she tried to find me. But luckily, you guys came and found me."

"We weren't going to just leave you to rot. What kind of friends would that make us?" Hannah said, patting his head with her finger. "Living with us will be fun. I will make sure you have everything you need to survive."

Shift would smile if he could. This human wasn't the bravest, strongest, or even the smartest, but she had the but she had the biggest heart that he ever did see. Ptery could tell it too, as he flew and hugged the orange haired girl.

Just as they were about to go back inside, a blast caught their eyes. Hannah scrambled towards the telescope and practically pushed her eye against it. A green glow was seen falling downwards towards the lake! Squealing, she grabbed her coat and quickly put on her shoes. Stuffing her backpack full of equipment, she hastily snatched her flashlight.

"Would you mind giving us details on what you're doing?" Ptery asked her, trying to follow her blurred figure around.

"Guys! I think that was another spaceship!" This cause the two to gasp in surprise. Another alien? That would make this the third one this week!

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go help out a new friend!" Shift pumped his fist in excitement.

"Uh...Shift..." Hannah held up the jar and smiled teasingly. "Get in the jar please."

"What-? No! It's night! No one is going to pay attention to a walking pile of goo!"

"People do walk around at night Shift."

"Since when are humans nocturnal?"

"GET IN THE JAR GOOEY!" Ptery shouted, choosing to hide behind in Hannah's hair.

Shift grumbled about being yelled at by a small midget before actually getting into the jar.

* * *

"Madame President, I triangulated the trajectory of the fallen star. It seems that there was an alien reading from the star."

The blonde haired woman smiled from behind the black screen window of the pure white car. In one hand, she held a blood red drink. In the other, a tablet containing a ton of alien samples. She was scanning through the list of specimen that she had captured and planned to capture. "Well then Catrina, is this one an alien I have yet to find? I need to replace the hole in my heart from the loss of my precious bug."

Catrina grinned and brought up the screen. "Well Madame, it would appear to be an alien species that I haven't seen yet. In fact, this one isn't in the system!"

There was a gasp before the sound of broken glass was heard. Red liquid flowed from the carpet into the white rug. A crazed expression appeared on the woman's face. She was clutching the tablet so hard that the screen was starting to shatter.

"REALLY? I can't believe it!" The woman sounded as if she was breathless with excitement. "With this new species, I can create more chimeras! I can finally create the dream army that I need to-!" She giggled, settling down a bit. "Well then my pretty kitty, drive on!"

"With pleasure Madame President!" Catrina pushed down the pedal and drove the car down the long winded road.

* * *

"We have to be quiet guys! Don't make a sound."

Hannah crept around the alleyways, down the back roads, and into the woods. When they reached the point where they were away from the city, she opened the jar to release Shift. Ptery laughed at the way Shift was squished into a jar, making the green gooey alien slap him out of the sky. Hannah groaned as she heard them argue the whole way to the crash site.

"What part of keeping quiet did you two not understand?" Hannah hissed, glaring at the two aliens. "We don't know what's out here and I don't feel like dying because you both won't shut up!"

Shift raised his hands in defense. "Sorry Han, but Ptery and I can't seem to get along." He glared at the smaller insect.

"Oh really? And why do you believe that I can't kick your butt!" Ptery yelled, his wings fluttering in frustration.

Hannah was about to tell them to be quiet once more before she heard a loud noise coming off the side. She pressed a finger against their faces and hid in the bushes. They followed suit before seeing a large shadow walk out from the sight. Hannah's eyes widen to see a giant robotic figure walking alongside a woman with long black hair. Next to the woman, a floating black alien covered in stars.

" _AK: Didn't see any aliens. Alien: May be hiding somewhere close."_ The robot informed the woman who shook her head.

"This doesn't make sense. I can't believe that something with a ship that big could be on the loose!" The woman sighed and looked at the tracker in her hands. "We have to call Magister Tennyson! This could be a major crisis!"

"Calm down Selena, AK might be onto something." The floating black alien placed a hand on her shoulder. "He may be large, but even the big can hide in plain sight."

"We'll just have to find out then Sirius. But if we can't find out where this thing is hiding, we might have to call for backup!" The woman motioned towards another part of the woods. "Let's get home before Arianna starts cooking."

"Or Fira!" The starry one shuddered. "She burned ice cream! How do you burn ice cream?"

 _"AK: Not fond of Fira's cooking. AK: Prefer if Selena, Sirius, or even Sun cooked."_

"Yeah, she does make a mean casserole." The woman laughed, walking away.

Hannah let out the breath she had been holding before looking at the other two with widen eyes. "That was a Celestialsapien and another alien that looked like Ben's alien Atomix! And that woman must've been a Plumber! Did you see the badge she was flashing? That was official!"

"I think you might be missing the point." Ptery said sarcastically. "She mentioned that the alien was huge! But where do you see a guy like that around here?"

"Um...perhaps we should ask that squid face fellow over there?" Shift suggested, pointing ahead.

Hannah's eyes trailed to where he was pointing and found herself covering her mouth. He wasn't kidding, the alien was tall! It was a green humanoid alien with long tentacles on its head. There were numerous of tentacles on the head, making it look like hair. It had four pointy fingers and two toes. The being also wore a suit of armor that had red and black stripes. Its eyes were red and full of confusion. In its hands, a long red glowing sword shone in the dark.

"Now how are trained professionals that horrible at finding aliens, but we found it in a few seconds?" Ptery asked no one in particular.

"Wow, she's huge!" Hannah whispered, her face shining with happiness.

"Um...how do you know that is a female?" Shift asked, surprised.

"I'm guessing because it seems that it has tentacles that resemble hair." Ptery said, giving him a look. "Get with the program Gooey."

Hannah groaned as another argument erupted from the two. Before she could tell them to be quiet, a sword was pressed on her nose. Eyes wide, she slowly looked upwards to see the female alien growling down at her.

"Great...another prey for me to kill." The alien female snarled, a small smile appearing on her face.

Hannah gulped. She was a dead girl walking for sure.


	47. Warrior From the Stars

**Summary: Continuing from the last chapter, Hannah and co. have run into a new alien! But is she friend or foe?**

 **Warrior From the Stars**

"You are just what I need to get an important person's attention, little one."

If Hannah had any regrets in her life, there would be a whole chapter dedicated to them. For now, let's just put this one at the top of the list; meeting a vicious alien with a giant sword pointed at her face. The female alien smirked at her fear, relishing the sweat dropping down her face. She was used to striking fear in the hearts of others as much as her father did.

"Oh my gosh..." Hannah said slowly, admiring and fearing the alien woman in front of her. "You look just like Vilgax! Are you a Chimera Sui Generis?"

The woman looked surprised at the fact she knew her species name. "Yes indeed I am. How did you know that?"

"I've intensively studied most, if not all, of the aliens that Ben Tennyson has or has ever fought." Hannah said, blushing slightly. "It's more of a hobby if anything."

"Impressive, to think there are creatures on this backwater planet that have as much knowledge about alien lifeforms as the Galvins do." The alien placed her blade closer to her face, nearly nicking her. "Now tell me then, little one, where can I find the Omnitrix?"

"The Omnitrix? Why do you need the Omnitrix?" Hannah asked, trying to distract her as she saw Shift and Ptery get in position to attack.

"I was sent here on a mission from my father to obtain the Omnitrix so that he could rule the universe!" She exclaimed, her eyes shining with excitement. "And win back my position as top general of his army since it was stripped away from me!"

"Wait a minute...you mean to tell me that Vilgax the Conquer has a daughter?!" Hannah felt her face turn a bit green at that. "Who would want to marry him?"

Hannah screamed as she slid out of the way of the incoming blade.

"I WILL HAVE YOU HEAD MOUNTED!" She roared, intending on slicing the human female. "YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF XENA!"

"Uh guys...a little help!" Hannah shouted, before a green blob surrounded her and dragged her out of Xena's way. Shift sighed as Ptery shot the alien princess in the eyes, making her anger boil even more.

"What did you say that made her this mad?" Shift asked, getting her out of harms way.

"You won't believe this, but that alien is Vilgax's daughter!" Hannah said with widen eyes. "Her name is Xena!"

"What kind of name is that? Makes her sound like a warrior princess!" Ptery joked, getting glares from the others.

Xena turned around to see Hannah with the others and growled. "So you have allies now? Only a coward hides behind worthless whelps like those two!"

"Worthless!" Ptery shouted, before flying in her face. "Listen lady, I've dealt with more evil women than you!"

"Out of the way pest and let me kill this human!" Xena growled, swatting Ptery out of the sky. He fell to the ground and groaned. She was about to crush him when she felt something hit her back.

"Leave him alone!" Hannah yelled, holding a particular branch. "Mess with him again and I'll hit harder."

"You are getting on my nerves!" She went to strike her, but got wrapped up by Shift. "What in the universe is this stuff?"

"This stuff is a living thing ma'am!" Shift smiled as he managed to slip her up. The sword went flying and nearly hit Hannah. She grabbed the hilt, struggling to pick it up. Ptery landed on Xena's head and grinned.

"Not so tough now are we?" He teased, making the alien warrior growl at him.

Hannah pointed her sword at her. "Now you will leave our planet alone and never come back! Or else you'll face a fate worse than death!"

"Do your worst little one." Xena's face contorted into a smirk. "Nothing you can do will harm me. Even your allies are as weak as you are."

"She may not do any damage to you, but I believe we can give you a challenge." Hannah and the others turned around to see Selena with Sirius, AK, and Ben. The second she saw Ben, Hannah blushed bright red and inwardly squealed. Ptery's cycloptic eye raised at her behavior.

"What's got you so excited?" He asked her, making her snap out of her stupor.

"Sorry, but that's Ben Tennyson! He's the savior of the Galaxy, and he's beaten so many enemies!"

Xena gasped at Ben's appearance before trying to get up. "So, this is Ben Tennyson. I've been waiting to find you." She threw Shift off, Hannah catching him. "Now hand over the Omnitrix!"


	48. Gax Attacks!

**Summary: Xena and Ben duke it out when he unveils a new alien!**

 **Gax Attacks!**

"Give you the Omnitrix? That's highly unlikely." Ben said, narrowing his eyes at the alien woman. "You must be crazy if you think I'll just give it to you willingly."

Hannah and her alien friends watched in awe at the mere sight of Ben Tennyson. Hannah was trying her hardest not to squeal with delight. There he was, her favorite hero and champion of the galaxy. Her facial expressions were priceless as Shift and Ptery gave her weird looks.

"Ben Tennyson? Can someone fill me in?" Ptery asked, landing on Hannah's shoulder.

"I can explain a couple of things, but what I really want to know who you guys are." Selena walked over, her posture calculative and eyes wide with surprise. "I thought I was the only one with knowledge of aliens outside the Plumbers and the Grant Mansion."

"Oh you know Ms. Rachel?" Hannah asked, shocking the young man next to the lady.

"Just who are you kid?" Sirius' eyes glowed threateningly. "Speak now..."

AK held him back, knowing full well the extent of his power. "Sirius: Calm down. Child: Has sensitive spirit."

"And if you try to hurt Hannah, we will fight you." Shift growled, his gelatinous form moving around a bit.

"A polymorph..." Sirius was impressed at the fact that the girl had one as a friend. "How did you find him?"

Before the young girl could reply, Ben was slammed against the tree next to them. Selena summoned her gauntlets, charging up her dormant alien cells. AK readied his weapons while Sirius changed to his Celestialsapien form, making Hannah squeal. A shadow overtook her as Xena snatched the sword from her.

"I'll be taking this back thank you." Xena said, growling down at the girl. Then she walked over to the fallen form of Ben and pointed her sword at him. "Now Tennyson, bring out an alien worthy of my caliber and fight me in combat!"

"Ben!" Hannah ran over to him, ignoring the calls of the others as she stood over him. "Leave him alone Xena! Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Impudent brat! You don't know who you're messing with!" Using the head of her sword, she jabbed Hannah in the gut, bringing her down. "I refuse to listen to your pitiful cries no longer! Enjoy your last moments of life!" She raised her sword, about to bring it down on her head.

Hannah closed her eyes, awaiting the impact. When none came, she cracked open her eye to see a large being protecting her! It resembled Vilgax, however he has black armor that has a white stripe on the chest. He has spikes on his knees and shoulder pads and has six green tentacles dangling in the front of his face. His tentacles and arms fade into brown, and he wears black, fingerless gloves. He has green sacs on the side of his head and red Omnitrix symbol was its chest.

"B-B-Ben is that you?" Hannah asked tentatively, not believing what she was seeing.

The Vilgax-like alien looked down at her and smiled. "You betcha! This was one of my earlier locked alien forms. I call him Gax!"

"No way..." Selena said, shocked at this alien's appearance.

"How could he have a form like that under his belt? He can become his enemy now?" Sirius said, a bit nerved by his entrance.

"You...how can you transform in that form!" Xena roared, her eyes glowing with fury. "How dare you take the form of my father!"

"How dare you try to kill an innocent child!" Gax said back, his eyes glowing now too. "I don't care what you do to me, but don't bring innocent lives into this!"

Xena charged forward, shooting lasers from her eyes. Gax retaliated by shooting his own lasers as well. They collided with each other, making an explosion that blasted Hannah backwards. Luckily, Shift managed to cushion her fall, causing her to slide into him.

"Thanks Shift." Hannah breathed a sigh of relief.

Xena took matters into her own weapon, swinging her sword at him. Gax caught the sword with his claws, managing to bring Xena close to him.

"You fight well...for a human." Xena said, her eyes holding a bit of admiration in them.

"And you fight well...for a daughter of Vilgax." Gax said, smiling down at her. "Why do you even want my Omnitrix anyways? It's clear to me that you are an excellent fighter already."

"My father believes that the Omnitrix will allow me to bring honor back into the family. I will be welcomed back into his army and take my rightful place as heir to the throne!"

"Sounds like your daddy made you do his dirty work for him. Typical Vilgax to do something like that."

"Say what you want about my father, but he trained me to be the best fighter on all of Vilgaxia!" She used her sword to pivot herself around his neck, wrapping her legs around his neck. With a swift motion, she managed to bring him down. Gax looked up in shock, moving quickly before her sword stabbed him in the face.

"Woah, you weren't kidding. Vilgax taught you well!" Gax got off the ground and stomped on her weapon to immobilize her. "Too bad he didn't train you to always expect the unexpected!" He tapped his chest, changing into DiamondHead. "Tell him I said hi for me."

Before she could register what he meant, he knocked her skyward with one tadenite punch. Xena sailed through the sky, crashing down in another part of the woods. Ben sighed as he turned back to his regular form.

"You do realize we have to take her in." Selena pointed out, making him groan. "Don't worry, we can track her down using the trajectory of the blow." She turned around. "Now as for the chi-where did that girl go?"

Sirius and AK looked around to find that the girl and her aliens were gone! They had looked away for one moment and let her escape.

"Where did she go? She seemed like a nice kid." Ben said, stretching his arms.

* * *

"Hannah are you sure about this? She did try to kill you."

"I'm positive Shift. In fact, with a little help, we can show her the right path in life."

Hannah stood over the fallen body of the knocked out Xena. Her arms crossed with confidence, smiling at the evil mercenary.

Ptery fluttered over the body. "Well I guess we can drag her home."


End file.
